


A cute virgin falls victim to Soraka's fat horse-cock

by Allnight9



Series: Soraka, the horse-cocked futa on her journey to fuck and breed league-chicks [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahegao, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fucked Stupid, Futa on Female, Futadom, Futanari, Hardcore, Horse cock, Huge balls, Inflation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Oral, Other, Petplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Virginity, bredding, excessive cum, handjob, huge cock, hyper cock, monster cock, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 73,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allnight9/pseuds/Allnight9
Summary: second chapter of Soraka's universe-series.This time it's Kai'sa who falls victim to the irresistible cock.Less pussy-fucking this time. More throat-fuck, cock-musk, mind-break, brain-melting stuff.To further visualize Soraka's cock, check this pic of Magnetus' Art:http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Magnetus/730133/Beach-buds-part-2
Relationships: Kai'sa/Soraka (League of Legends)
Series: Soraka, the horse-cocked futa on her journey to fuck and breed league-chicks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951729
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh, can you believe it? It has been 8 months since **_that_** accident..." Ahri said out of nowhere.  
"Accident...? OHHHH! You mean the one with that new girl in the league? What was her name again?" Miss Fortune asked  
"I think it was... yeah, it was Qiyana, but to be honest, who cares? She was a bitch anyways."  
"HAAA, you're right. I had the luck to play with her for one game... and I can tell you that was more than enough for me... Not even Xayah is as annoying and cocky as this bitch was... Good thing she went missing for the last 5 months. If she didn't leave the league, I would leave myself..."  
"Yeah you are right... But it still baffles me what happened to her. You know... considering that..." Ahri took a small pause, thinking back off what happened that day.  
"Yeah... considering all that **_sperm_** plastered on the walls and floor that even clogged up the drain... I can only imagine she had a good time with at least 1000 guys-"  
"- or at least 100 bulls just as virile as Alistar..." Ahri interrupted. Both girls fell silent as they were left pondering about the accident a few months back as they walked down the floor after a lost game.  
  
_________  
  
" ** _ATISHOOOOO_**!" Qiyana sneezed "oh my... my mistress must be thinking about me..." she thought while she laid on her back on the bed. Her legs were spread wide to let her huge pregnant belly hang down on the bed sheets which she was rubbing with her hands with care.  
  
_________  
  
"NGHHH~ FUCK, PLEASE NOT NOW! NOT NOW!!!" Soraka begged, her eyes fully focused and her hands pressed down on the loincloth at her groan as she ran through the floor: "HEY WHAT THE FUCK!" Ahri shouted out as Soraka crashed between her and Miss Fortune's shoulders, right through the middle, ignoring the fox-girl's cry as she was busy with something else: "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING... * **SIGH** * only because she won, doesn't mean she has got to be so-"  
  
* **SNIFF** - **SNIFF** *  
  
" _oh fuck_..." she murmured the second a strange smell invaded her senses. Her whole body temperature rose up in an instant as a wet stain appeared on her short pants, right on her now suddenly wet pussy; the aroma of pure virility and masculinity was nothing new for the Vastaya. And when she looked to the red-head bombshell, named Miss Fortune, next to her, the blurry blue eyes made her realize that her friend got also struck with that strange aroma.  
  
"WHY NOW!!! WHY NOW!!!!" Soraka asked herself, cursing her stupid libido and constant lust for Sex as she ran through every person after finally finishing the game: left, right, right left, left until she long lastly found the door to her redemption: the toilet. She instantly shot the door open, and ran to the very last one of the cabins, a clear indicator of her shyness as she didn't want anyone to witness what kind of sinful act she was about to do the next few minutes... or hours.  
  
She shut the door, locked it, and sat down on trembling legs. Her thighs were still squeezed together to hide that monster hidden in and behind her legs. Her breath was unsteady and she was shivering all over her body, but once it came down a little, she slowly spread her legs open, to reveal the monstrosity hidden in between her thick thighs as her loin cloth shot up in a split second, the momentum causing it to bash against her blue tits before it pointed tall and erect into the sky. A clear outline of the abomination hidden underneath the yellow loin-cloth was visible as the tip, which was bigger than a clenched fist, was on eye-level with Soraka.  
"OHH NOOOO... It GREW AGAIN!!!" she said in a voice full of sorrow and despair, her eyes directed at the very tip that got concealed from her view, but only for her sight... Her orange-yellow loincloth was on calf-length, yet with the way it had to rise up high in the air, the underside and the thick bridge of her urethra on that **_thing_** between her legs would be visible for any onlookers if they entered her cabin.  
  
She was mesmerized at first, her eyes squinting to the tip a few inches in front of her face as the whole length twitched and pulsed and a clear, ever-growing stain made itself visible right were her piss-slit would be. She took one hand, reached forward and carefully pinched her loin cloth to the side with her thump and her index-finger, until it fell on her left thigh to reveal the monstrosity beneath. The pink-purple, vein-riddled horse cock that was thicker than a soda-can and also, to Soraka's demise, taller than before as it reached a few more inches than before, now 21 inches instead of 18; the thump-stick slit of her horse-flared cock emitted a steady light stream of pre-cum that trailed down the thick cock-head and down the 21 inches long length until it met her balls, which to Soraka's demise have also been growing over the last 3 months.  
  
She eyed her own thing helplessly, her eyes rising up and down that massive monstrosity with which she had to enter the mortal world, looking through every pump and vein that pulsed with her blood-flow. She slowly reached her hand forward, trying to get started to empty those huge orbs:  
  
* ** _SPLLUURTTT_** * " ** _NGHHHHHHHH~~~~"_**  
  
only to flinch one eye shut and retreat her hand again in pain by only touching it with one mere finger. Yet the touch was more than enough for her long neglected cock as it pulsed heavily and a huge wad of cum flew 2 feet tall into the air and feel down right on Soraka's abs and thighs.  
  
She looked at it again, her eyes still full of helplessness and despair as she watched it throb violently due to her tender touch alone, crying and begging for some kind of attention that Soraka denied for too long. But it was not her fault...  
  
Her own persona betrayed her as the day came that changed her life however. The day, or more like **the second,** she let go of all the pent up pressure that she had endured for many decades on that cocky Latina girl, her life changed forever. Sadly it wasn't the case that her cock, or Soraka herself, were satisfied with that one good Sex-session alone. She thought that emptying her balls and all the pent-up pressure inside of Qiyana on that one special day would allow her to neglect the pressure on her cock for another few decades.  
  
But it turned out that it wasn't that easy for Soraka. Quite the opposite happened. With that day a beast was awaken that usually slept deep hidden in Soraka's very mind. But the second it got the pleasure and feeling of freedom, it didn't relent. It actually rose day after day, prompting or more like **_forcing_** the poor unicorn lady to treat it every single day. How bad, that she didn't realize that the more she would actually use it, the stronger her libido grows, and therefore the more cum would get produced in her 2 cumtanks, which would force her to fuck someone even more often. But deep inside Soraka was still Soraka: The former celestial being that tried her best to help and save humanity from dying and killing itself. The shy, cute little girl that always tried her best to support her team and especially her ADC.  
  
It's not like on that day her libido took over and she fucked girl after girl. She somehow managed to suppress the "dark" side in her, which asked and tempted her to just fuck and rape every girl on the league. Though, she managed to withstand those sinful thoughts, it still had its effect on her, due to the huge cock attached to her crotch which reminded her of its presence by throbbing and stiffening whenever lewd thoughts crossed Soraka's mind while watching some hot girls on the League. And that tension in her crotch seemed to grow with each passing day. Lewder thoughts crossed her minds with every single day, which she tried so hard to neglect.  
  
She always tried to restrain herself by only using the bad human being that was her pet: Qiyana. The only time in her life, the dark side took over was the time when Qiyana tempted her, build her cock and lust up, but then tried to leave Soraka on her own with her huge blueballed cock.  
  
What happened after she lost herself, meaning the night-long fucking that Qiyana had to endure, was making Soraka still feel bad whenever she thought back. Using, insulting and raping girls like the way she did to the Latina was not even something that Qiyana would deserve... But it happened, and Soraka was somehow glad that not someone innocent was affected. Even taking the Latina with her to her dorm and force her to live a life as her pet was nothing that Soraka would usually do. For that, the dark side in her was also to blame. But no matter how often she tried to tell Qiyana, that she could just leave her alone and go back to Ixtal or whatever country this girl liked, the girl strictly ignored and knocked the offer off as she was determined to live a life as Soraka's pet. Her poor soul got corrupted by Soraka's dark side, that there was no turning back for her...  
  
But Soraka took her obedience and worship to her advantage. She hated herself for it, but in order to saturate her libido, she nothing more than **_used_** Qiyana to let the pressure in her dick go. And since that one day, Soraka was always in need and heat, she didn't hold herself back and used the girl's throat, ass and pussy every single day. This also managed to somehow change Soraka's attitude towards Qiyana. With each passing day in which she fucked the girl's brain out of her system, confident rose inside of Soraka. And therefore it didn't take longer than 1 month for Soraka to treat Qiyana as a real pet. Meaning, she would get punished, when she did something wrong (punishment had to do something with fucking) and she would get rewarded when doing something good (rewarding also had to do something with fucking).  
  
***  
  
Yet, where was the difference now, you may ask? If Soraka used Qiyana to satisfy her libido, why was she in this situation now? Sitting on the toilet-seat, with her legs spread wide and a cock longer than ever before?  
The answer is as simple as it could be. The problem was the ever-growing belly of Qiyana.  
  
But 8 months alone shouldn't be able to make a belly grow so much, right?  
NO! Soraka fucked the girl's womb so hard on that one special day in the showers that Qiyana is awaiting more than triplets! And therefore her belly has already outclassed the belly of a usual 9 month-long pregnancy.  
  
But couldn't Soraka just use Qiyana's ass instead?  
NO! Soraka was still a caring and loving woman, so the possibility to hurt any children while casually rearranging her insides with her inhuman monster cock, was enough for her to not take the risk.  
  
But couldn't Soraka just use Qiyana's mouth instead?  
NO! Even that was not possible for Soraka. She wanted healthy children, and because of the possibility to overfeed the children inside, she decided to not take the risk!  
  
BUT... couldn't Soraka just force Qiyana to give her a handjob instead? Or maybe she could use her throat and pull out the second before she came? Or maybe just jerk off by herself?  
YES, she could... but for the sake of this story I needed some stupid excuse to make Soraka fuck another girl, so we just ignore that, and keep going...  
  
***  
  
Here she was now; Sitting on the toilet-seat, with her monstrous horse-cock that was hurting her with the mere touch alone. Qiyana was already on her 8th moth of pregnancy. And since the girl was awaiting more than 1 child, Soraka had to restrain her fucks on the 5th month of Qiyana's pregnancy... This means she did not sate her cock for the last 3 months.  
  
She hated herself...  
Herself and her stupid libido that caused her lust to rise whenever she saw a sexy girl in the game. But the last game was extremely special for her. It wasn't much different from the game, that she played when she first meet Qiyana. This time however, it wasn't one girl alone, rather 3 bombshells that tempted Soraka with their sexy bodies which did nothing to hide their sexy, ripe bodies.  
  
First there was Ahri on the mid-lane, which always drew Soraka's attention to her juicy tits and her fox-like appearance, whenever she roamed to bot-lane to help her dearest friend out. Said friend was the second problem that strengthens Soraka's arousal, Miss Fortune. It was her crimson-red hair and the pieces of "fabric" (which she calls "clothes" that covered her body, that aroused Soraka so much. That piece of fabric that should conceal her tits was nothing more than a bra that pushed her juicy tits up and showed off the white skin of juicy titflesh. The rest of her torso was completely free and gives Soraka a view of her well-trained abs and that perfectly formed slim waist. Lastly was the bottom half of her body, which was not much different to the bra. Instead of being satisfied with a tight leggings on her skin, Miss Fortune thought she could tease her enemies a little more, and decided to reveal the sides of her whole legs, a few openings visible on the fabric, which was trying to hold that skin-tight cloth together, but all in vain as it looked like it would literally tear apart with every single movement Miss Fortune made, giving people a glimpse of the white, thick skin of her thighs, and hips that left not much to the imagination.  
(If you don't know How Miss Fortune or Ahri look, use Google search and type in "Ahri classic splash art" and "Miss Fortune classis splash art". I would put the pictures in here myself, but I don't know if HF allows it, sorry.)  
  
Lastly there was her own ADC... Kai'sa. Soraka always thought her own tastes were juicy, ripe bodies like Qiyana with fat tits and a bubbly ass, but the mere sight of Kai'sa managed to doubt herself and her preferences. She had not big, yet not small tits, nor had she a mouthwatering ass, that would bounce with every movement, yet it wasn't small either. It was definitely not able to come close to Qiyana's assets. Yet, what managed to make Soraka feel so hot and ready to fuck was the mere fact that Kai'sa looked like the perfect **_teen._** She looked not older than 19 or 20 years old for Soraka, yet the grown-up personality of Kai'sa made Soraka doubt that she really was that young, but fact was: Her body was just looking like it, and her cock approved. (here again, check "Kai'sa classic splash art" and convince yourself of her cute little face, and think about how it would look like when she makes an Ahegao face, because she will in this story.)  
  
What made things even worse was that Kai'sa wore nothing more than a second-skin of void-material on her body, all over her tits, abs and down to her ass and legs. Some people might even have to look more closely to realize that it was just a second-skin, if it wasn't all pink and blue of course. But all that didn't matter to Soraka as she was in the backline and looked to her support, the glimpse of her ass allowing her dark side to take over and imagine how that tight pucker, or her (definitely virgin) pussy would look like impaled on her cock. Or Whenever she turned around to give Soraka a glimpse of her face, which was just as tempting as her teenage look: the cute little pin-point nose, the perfect rounded cheeks down to her chin, those violet eyes, the loose black-hair, even the little tattoos on her face, that indicated that she was a child of the void, looked cute and fitting to her. But especially her cute little mouth, lips covered in violet-pink lipstick, made Soraka ask herself how much better she would look if that small little hole, she calls a mouth, got filled with 20 pounds of horse-cock.  
  
And as luck would have it, she was held imprisoned in this game for one full hour. Usually it would take 30-40 minutes, but this game was different, it was hard and rough, yet they still managed to beat the enemy in one last team-fight and win the game. Everyone was celebrating on her team, except Soraka herself... and someone else.  
  
Soraka was sweating all over her body, not because the game was exhausting, rather because she tried her best to hold the growing erection down, keeping it pinned on her legs with one hand because the little band, that would hold her cock on her leg, broke mid-game due to the ever-growing member, forcing the poor girl to bent her stiff cock downwards which was really painful for her. But when the round was finally over and everyone was teleported out of the rift, she instantly ran down the floor, straight to the place in which she was sitting right now: Her cock eying Soraka just like she was eying it. It was a battle of strength, whether she would let it loose and let the dark side take over or not.  
  
She really wanted to just jerk-off and let it be, but her pure primal instincts asked for a girl. A fuckable girl that was ready to get breed. No Hands were able to calm this monster down. Soraka fruitlessly tried to touch it a few more times, which only ended in a hiss from her at the mere touch. Her breath was unsteady, her cock got pumped full of blood, and Soraka started to ask herself, if she shouldn't just use Qiyana to calm it down...  
  
She weighed her possibilities, her good side always telling her not to give in, yet the ever-increasing pressure on her crotch made her lose this battle. Just when she decided to give in, and stand up to walk towards her own dorm to fuck Qiyana again, a long drawn-out creaking noise was audible in the room. The door to the toilets opened dangerously slow, before Soraka could make out foot-steps.  
  
She instantly shot her hand towards her mouth to cease her own unsteady breath; she tried her best to stabilize her breath to not get caught. Of course she was safe in her cabin, but the adrenaline kicking into her system because she was so shamelessly showing her dick in the open, was making it worse.  
  
As the foot-steeps got closer, Soraka started to hear panting noises, that grew louder and more familiar the closer the person got. But the source was not important in Soraka's brain. The first thought that crossed her mind was whether she got caught or not, since there were many cabins in this toilet, so why the hell was that person coming so close to her?  
  
Her heart pounded harder and harder, sweat visible on her face as the girl was now only 5 cabin-doors away...  
4....  
3.....  
2.....  
"2...?" Soraka asked herself in shock.  
  
It took the weight off her mind as the door right next to her opened, the panting person slowly closing the door as she entered and sat down on the toilet-seat.  
  
She took a deep audible * ** _GULP_** * and a violent throb from her cock as she managed to make out whom that panting voice belonged to...  
  
"Haaaa....haaaaa.....haaaaa....." the girl panted as she sat on the seat, her whole body feeling hot, weak and it was shivering all over the place. The most important thing that got her attention however was the heat emitting out of her pelvis-region. She gently opened her legs and leaned forward to look down and see a wet stain right over her labia: "...wha-.... what is this...." she asked in a strained voice, her head to blurry to even weigh the possibilities of being alone in the toilet "I... I never had this feeling before..." she added, while Soraka was just sitting still, like a rock, as she tried to stick together what **_Kai'sa_** was bothering so much. Both innocent girls were delusional to each others, especially Kai'sa, her inexperienced self was not able to realize, that the source of that rising lust was sitting right next to her, their presence only blocked by a 1-2 inches wide wall. She did not even realize that her own mind forced her to get closer to the source of the intoxicating aroma of virility, therefore entering the cabin right next to that cock that was tempting her the last hour in the game. A foreign tingling feeling made itself noticeable on her crotch region, yet over the course of the 1 hour long game that tingling feeling intensified to an unknown pressure and raised a strange kind of... lust... inside of her.  
  
"This is strange..." she said as she tried to think back, trying her best to reach the very depths of her fogged mind to make out when exactly the sensation accrued. "It was right when the game started... B... But who or what could it be?" she pondered around. "The only person that was by my side... was... Soraka..."  
  
* ** _GULP_** * the Unicorn-girl took another audible, shivering gulp as she heard her name, but it was still unnoticed by Kai'sa...  
  
"Or maybe it... maybe it was Ahri's charm? Can it still have an effect on me even though the game ended...?" (Ahri's charm is an ability in league of legends, which "charms" the enemy, similar to a stun, so they follow her for 1-2 seconds, like a lover would do)  
"AHHHH!" she cried out, shocking her head from side to side to clear her mind. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!! HOW DO I GET RID OF THIS FEELING!?" she asked herself, yet the answer was clear as day, the savior sitting 2 feet next to her in the other cabin.  
  
Soraka was still none the wiser, unaware of her own seductive abilities of her cock, that sent out pheromones and musk whenever it was in heat. And considering it being on heat and already past its limits, it was sending them out without pause, trying to hook some girl onto its taste and smell so it would submit. Like on instinct - as if it knew it got called - her cock throbbed violently and shot another huge wad of cum high in the air, before it splashed all over Soraka again, that made her hiss out in between her clenched teeth in an attempt to hold her moan out.  
  
"AHHH~ FUCK" Kai'sa moaned as the smell suddenly hit her harder than ever, her face turning blush and her eyes more blurry and unfocused as her whole mind couldn't process what was happening with her.  
  
* ** _GULP_** * But Soraka started to get the message... It was definitely not a coincidence that the girl moaned just when her cock emitted cum. She realized what was going on, or she thought she did, because she would probably never understand how much her cock could send other girls into breeding-addicted heat.  
  
She again... started to weigh her possibilities... Kai'sa was one of not many that were innocent. A survivor of the void, that lived many years in the void, yet still after her escape, tried her best to help other villages and the whole world from the corruption that the void cursed. She was the opposite of Qiyana, because she cared more about other lives than her own. She was as _innocent_ as a little child... and considering Kai'sas cluelessness of Sex, a pussy or a dick, which was indicated by her strange behavior right now, she was also still a **_virgin_**...  
  
But that meant, she was also easily manipulative... her dark side tried to tell her. What if Kai'sa just needed someone to show her, what her body actually needs and wants? After all it was her own fault, since she was the one of the 3 girls that put Soraka in heat for the last hour. And what about the second layer of void-skin all over her body? Can that even be called clothes? Especially the cutout on the very front that went almost down to her abs, that showed of half of her tit-flesh. Maybe she wanted it in her subconsciousness, but she didn't know? Or even better, maybe she wanted it, but didn't dare to show it?  
  
Also... who else could be better than Soraka, to teach Kai'sa what sex is about? What if some strange dude came over her way and abused her virginity for his own liking? Uncaring of Kai'sas wellbeing? Of course Soraka would never do something like that, not in a million years would she do that! So she needed to act first, before someone else could! And to be honest, what would be better than a 21 inches long horse cock, which would render her pussy useless for any other living being on this planet? It sounded cruel at first, yet if it were to happen, then Kai'sa would never be able to fuck anyone else except Soraka. This way Soraka would help her out even more!  
  
As stupid as **_all of that_** sounds, Soraka's aching Horse-cock, which was always trying to convince Soraka of doing bad things, started to convince her that it was a good idea... Soraka knew deep down, it was wrong, as wrong as it can be, yet she still started to move into action...  
  
The first thing she did, was concealing her cock in between her fleshy thighs again, all the while trying to cease her moans and groans at the painful feeling of bending her cock down. Once the task was done, she stood up from her seat, carefully unlocking her own cabin door, and turning to the one right next to her, while trying her best to keep her legs closed. The steps, and the noises of the door STILL unheard of Kai'sa who was currently in her own world, but the knock on her cabin and the sound of a woman clearing her throat, to get her attention, managed to wake her up from her day-dreaming, she instantly closed her own thighs shut in order to hide her stain on her crotch:  
  
  
" **AHHEEMMM**!" Soraka said and knocked, before she reached her hand downwards to the door-handle and slowly pulled it open. Both frames slowly started to get visible, until Soraka opened it fully. Kai'sa was looking up at her with a confused, blurry, innocent expression, while Soraka was looking down at her, with sweat all over her face, a strained expression of lust and need overpowering her very soul at the sight of Kai'sas exposed and vulnerable form, her cock throbbing in between her thighs to get free.  
  
"Oh... hello Soraka... I guess I forgot to lock the door... could you please...?" she asked in a strained voice, her mind almost unable to think straight as the strange aroma started to hit her harder than ever for some strange reason, prompting Kai'sa to unconsciously rub her thighs together...  
  
"So innocent...." Soraka thought as she bit onto her lip to calm her dick down. Instead of giving the girl any answers, Soraka took a step forward into the cabin and turned around to close and lock the door. Now both were starring onto each other again, now much closer and therefore forcing them to crane their necks up and down to look into their eyes.  
  
The smell intensified even more, now stuck in between the 4 walls that kept the girls hidden inside, only a small gap visible on the top and the very bottom of the cabin, which was not big enough to wipe away the ever-growing aroma of Soraka's cock-musk into the open, causing it to linger in the small cabin and invade Kai'sas senses even further.  
  
Without even realizing it Kai'sa audibly sniffed the aroma into her system to let it corrupt her more and more, her mouth opening in sharp exhales and inhales, while her eyes turned unfocused, yet still she pitifully tried to look up at Soraka to play it all off:" Wh.... What are you... doing...?" she asked Soraka, trying to sound as self-confident as possible which failed miserably.  
  
Soraka almost lost it, a hiss left her mouth as she looked down onto the innocent girl in front of her, analyzing her expression that fell even deeper into the pit of sexual haze second after second, and she alone achieved that...  
"I... I just wanted to help you... I know what you need to cool your body off..."  
  
  
Kai'sas eyes slightly opened up to live as she picked up what Soraka said: "you do?! Tell me please! It didn't stop bothering me since the last game..."  
  
"a...are you sure you want me to **_show_** it to you?"  
  
Still unaware of shoveling her own grave, since she thought the unicorn-lady in front of her did definitely **_not_** have any bad intentions, she spoke up again:" y... yes of course! Please Soraka!"  
  
Soraka thought about it. Her good side trying its last efforts to convince her from not doing what she was planning to do, telling her that it was wrong on so many levels... But when Kai'sa slowly started to open her legs again instinctively, as the musk from Soraka's cock completely fogged the cabin space, it directed her gaze down to the wet patch on the teenage girl's crotch... Now it was Soraka who got stuck with a strange smell. All thoughts of reluctance and restraint disappeared in her mind when the smell of a breeding-ready woman hit her...  
  
She couldn't let thinks stay as they were, she just couldn't allow Kai'sa to be the only one that showed Soraka her lust and need, so she took a hold of the hem of her loin cloth and tugged it down abruptly to let it lay in between her ankles. She then slowly spread her own knees clumsily to the side, and the very second her cock saw air again...  
  
*WUUSHHH* * ** _THUMP_** *  
  
Her 21 inches long horse-cock more than rocketed up as nothing held it down anymore, the little space in the cabin forced it to grind all over Kai'sas torso as it rocketed up, before it stuck her chin, kicking it a few inches high in the air, actually resting on the impact-point. Kai'sa looked still up into Soraka's eyes, her whole mind still too clouded with unfamiliar thoughts. She wanted to lower her head again, until she felt something heavy block her path, lingering right on her neck, pulsing and emitting heat at the same time as she could literally nuzzle her chin up against the big fleshy appendage.  
  
If anything else didn't catch her cloudy mind's attention, this thing now definitely did. She squinted down to behold which thing was massive enough to hinder her from lowering her head. Every other girl on this planet would have cried out in fear and ran for her life in this instant, but the pure Kai'sa that had no fucking clue what even a cock was, and at this point probably not even what her own pussy was for, looked at that massive cock with an expression full of confusion. As she slowly trailed her eyes down on that massive thing from tip to base - which took a long time considering its 21 inches length - she made out that this log-thick mast had all different sizes of veins plastered on it, looking more like a spider-web instead of blood-vessels. When her eyes reached all the way down to the base of that monstrous thing, she also found out that it was attached to Soraka's crotch... However the real thing did not even start yet. Even in her dumbstruck state her brain needed oxygen. But what it got after she tried to sniff in air was completely different. Her eyes instantly turned dilated and glazy, giving her violet pupils the look of a mirror, allowing Soraka to actually see her own cock in the reflection of Kai'sas glazy eyes.  
  
"Wh... What is this...? Why... why do you have this?" she asked, trying to understand why there was a 20 pound heavy mast sticking out of Soraka in place where her pussy should be. her whole thoughts only lingered on the huge piece of meat in front of her, her innocence and virginity making her look like a little child that was looking at a brand new toy in curiosity. Yet the heat emitting from her pussy indicated that her body was well aware of what was in front of her. Often when she walked past a few girls in the past she heard words like "cock" or "dick" in connection with "fucking" or "cumming". The deepest parts in her mind exactly knew what this thing right in front of her was.  
  
  
"I- NNGHHHH~" She hissed at the mere touch of Kai'sas neck "... I was born different..." (Quick info: I think I mentioned in Qiyana's story that Soraka was born with a pussy and a cock but let's just say she was born with a cock only. Don't like male x futa or even futa x futa, so she wouldn't be using her pussy anyways in the future)  
"... It is the thing that will make the feelings in your body go away..." she said, her voice and breathes starting to calm down as her painful strained cock was finally freed.  
  
But Kai'sa didn't have it as easy as Soraka. While Soraka's breath steadied, her own breath got labored due to intensifying musk emitting from that cock right in front of her. Strange thoughts invaded her mind of how such a thing would be able to make that tingling feeling in her pelvis go away... She leaned back in her position to now properly eye every last inches of this cock. With no chin in the way, her cock rocketed up again, now remaining high in the air right in front of Kai'sas eyes, allowing her to eye the fat flared horse cock-head and the ridiculous wide piss-slit, which Kai'sa did not know yet, would release the fluid that leads to her demise.  
  
Could it heal her like Soraka's staff did all game long? Or does that thump-slick slit on the very tip eject a healing-nectar? She wanted to touch it, test its surface and texture, but she was afraid... The dark aura that this throbbing monster emitted warned Kai'sas mind to escape, but her curiosity took over: "... But how?!" she asked perplexed, not able to understand how this thing could actually heal her, unaware that her mind was turning foggier and more manipulative over the seconds as the cock-stench still obliterated her mind. Her cock musk had a much easier game with Kai'sa than with Qiyana. The purity of this girl was so easy to manipulate, even without Soraka's own consent.  
  
Soraka fondled both her hands into each other over her groan, a little shy to utter her words that were just lies... "I need to put it in one of your holes..." she murmured silently, yet loud enough for Kai'sa to hear, leaving the girl more confused than before, but also with a light touch of shock. She looked down again onto the thing, thicker than a soda-can... "How..." was the only thing she asked again, her problem of course being the size of this massive log.  
  
Soraka understood her doubts. Even the experienced Qiyana had them at first. But look how it went, after only 12 hours of non-stop rape; she turned to Soraka's obedient pet.  
  
"Maybe we should start with a blowjob?" she suggested shyly.  
  
"A... blowjob...?" she craned her neck to the side in confusion.  
  
"A... yes..." Soraka added, sweat drops visible on her face and her voice stuttering since she just couldn't lie straightforward in front of such an innocent little girl.  
"... My pet- AHHHH!" she cried out "I MEAN MY FRIEND... my friend told me what it is..."  
Doubts were visible on Kai'sas features, but they got quickly wiped away as the stench started to blur her thoughts with every sniff of air.  
"You... you have to put it in your mouth..." she said weakly, trying to sound as confident as possible.  
  
Kai'sa looked up at Soraka, then down to the fat thing again, and then up into her eyes again, clear innocence and confusion written on her eyes. Her first concern was, how she would be able to stuff **_that_** in her mouth, and the second was how exactly this thing could heal her: "and you are sure the feeling will go away then...?"  
  
" ehhh....* ** _GULP_** * yes... I think so... But if it won't, I still have another option left..." she just lied. The girl that swore to protect humanity with every possible cell she had in her body, straight up lied. Her thoughts and words now only lead by her pure desire for pleasure. Of course a blowjob wouldn't help Kai'sa out. Her needy virgin pussy needed a good fuck, but... but maybe the lubrication of her throat would make it easier for Soraka... yes right! That was the plan! She only fucks her throat for lubrication, so Kai'sa would definitely feel no pain if she inserted her spit-shined 21 inches long horse cock in her tight virgin 5 inches-deep pussy all the way up through her cervix and beyond. This was the plan...  
  
"Ok..." Kai'sa merely added, the thought sounding a little unconvincing to her... but she knew Soraka was a kind person, she would never lie to her or any other being in this world only to sate her primal desire to **_fuck_**... and also the heat in her pussy prompted her to do **_anything_** to calm it down.  
  
Both women looked onto each others, the whole situation seemed a little strange to both of them, for Kai'sa it was something completely new, and for Soraka... kind off too. She had her experience but it was always Qiyana who took on the reigns and went into action on her own.  
  
But this time Soraka had to do the work, so she broke the silence, the pressure in her cock leading her words:" So... I think we will need to make a little place first..." she suggested as she took one step back until her back was touching the cabin-door, her cock now further away to allow Kai'sa to look at the massive vein-riddled shaft again. She could make out a strange fluid on the pulsing tip that was running without stop. The innocent girl wanted to get started fast, so she leaned forward and straightened her back into an upright sitting position, giving her a few more inches in height so her mouth was on level with the thick glans. She slowly bent forward without even having Soraka to tell her, the source of that aroma which was affecting her over the last game was growing stronger, her eyes squinted down the closer she got, but yet her brain was still unable to stick the puzzle pieces together and realize, that that cock in front of her was the reason, which made her feel this way in the first place.  
  
But that didn't matter to her now. Its odor awakened an alien-like side inside of her, and if her mind and body felt better, when being close to the humungous cock, then she would definitely not deny her needs. Soraka was watching patiently, giving the girl time to get acquainted with her cock, she let out a hiss of pleasure as Kai'sa leaned close enough to let the huge tip press onto her closed, juicy, lipstick-covered lips. The sight was once again showing the immense heft of that ridiculous large and out-of-place cock as the massive cock-head covered up all the space from chin to the bottom of her nose, hiding her cute little mouth behind Soraka's massive monster cock.  
  
She looked up at Soraka one last time, her worried eyes betraying her thoughts as she was asking herself whether this thing would really be able to fit in her small mouth, or if it would really make this feeling go away at all... "You... you have to open your mouth... I know it seems impossible, but once the tip is inside, the rest will slide in without a problem..." Soraka tried to reassure her a little, her voice was still cracking however due to the soft touch of Kai'sas lips on her cockhead...  
  
"The rest....?" Kai'sa asked herself in dumbstruck awe, "I am supposed to put more in than just the tip? How much could it be...?" she asked herself, pondering about in her mind, yet the poor girl didn't realize that Soraka planned to insert every last single inches of her broad 21 inches long horse-cock in her throat down to her stomach. When Soraka thought back, she even needed to aid the experienced Latina on their first blowjob-session to get her dick in her throat, even though Qiyana already had a number of cocks in her mouth. So she was sure she needed to " ** _help_** " the virgin Kai'sa out as well.  
  
But Kai'sa did as she was ordered, always kicking back any possible doubts with the mere reason, that Soraka was a kind girl, that would never lie or harm anybody on this world. If she did just know why Qiyana went missing the last few months, and how the Latina was actually being threatened right now, her attitude towards the unicorn girl would definitely change...  
  
But she had no idea... so, she slowly opened her mouth, applying pressure on the thick glans by leaning forward, gently and carefully encompassing the width of Soraka's fat flared tip around her lips.... opening and spreading them further and further, until she reached 3/4 of the way before her lips were strained and spread to their limit.  
  
Soraka winced and shut one eye close at the tight feeling of her cute, tender lips around her horse-cocktip, but when Kai'sa didn't go any further, she focused her attention down again to see the black haired girl currently looking up into her eyes with confusion and struggle as her mouth was spread obscenely wide around the cock, waiting for some kind of response, since she couldn't reach any deeper: "MNGHHH~ yo- you can use your hands to get it in, too..." she added with a strained voice, the mere touch of a new girl was setting her mind on fire. This was the second girl in Soraka's long life that touched her cock, and she hit the jackpot by getting a virgin.  
  
Without even thinking twice, Kai'sa lifted her hands that were resting on her own thighs before, and placed both her hands on different places around the 21 inches long package, not really sure where exactly she should hold onto, but considering the many inches she could reach, she just blindly grabbed onto something. Of course her small tender hands looked absurdly small in comparison to Soraka's horse-cock. Each hand couldn't even encompass half of the width, and her fingers could get mistaken for one of Soraka's many veins, that were the same size as Kai'sas little digits. But thankfully the colors managed to distinguish them.  
With both hands now gently placed on her cock, Kai'sa showed Soraka how fucking inexperienced she was by unceremoniously * ** _SQUEEZING_** * the shaft in her hands knuckle deep in her grip. The veins under her palms protested as they got swallowed by her fingers 1-2 inches deep. It was actually much softer than it looked, it had a spongy feel to it, Kai'sa thought. The act and her thoughts were a 100% indicator that she had no idea what a cock was, and how devastating that squeeze alone could be.  
  
"HIIAAAAAA~" Soraka cried out into the heavens, the outcry shocking Kai'sa and prompted her to loosen her tight hold immediately. She looked up at Soraka with shock and concern... she didn't intend to hurt the supporter that was helping her out all game long, and also kind enough to make her feeling go away...  
  
Soraka couldn't believe what happened at first. Her own touch with the finger alone caused her cock to throb and emit a hiss of pleasure and pain from her. Her cock was throbbing dangerously fast and pulsing without stop, the cum that was being produced in her balls for 3 months was crying for release. And now Kai'sa squeezed said cock with 2 hands like she was trying to squeeze a ketchup-bottle. Yet the outcome of it might not much differ to a ketchup-bottle. What would definitely hurt other people and leave them in pain for many minutes was...also hurting Soraka a bit... **_BUT her cock!_** Took the solid squeeze with utter joy. A 21 inches long monster cock of that caliber deserved and liked the harsh treatment, especially since this would allow it to finally let loose what Soraka tried to hold in for too long to be healthy. And Kai'sa would soon find that out, too...  
  
"NGHHH~ FUCK!!! I- ... IT'S COMMIINGGGG!!!!! ♥♥♥" she cried out.  
  
Kai'sa was still none the wiser and looked up at first, analyzing Soraka's strained expression with shut eyes and clenched teeth, hissing and groaning as something special started to well up in her body.  
"what is coming...?" she asked herself while holding her stance, before a sudden gurgling sound drew her attention downwards, her eyes skipping past the 21 inches long appendage to look at the source of the gurgling sound only to open her eyes wide in disbelief... how in hell didn't Kai'sa see those things before?!  
  
2 heavy orbs were hanging under her cock that were filled and squeezed into a tight, strained sack, the fat outline of them clearly visible as they took up the entire place in the tightly packed sac. The sight was too ridiculous for Kai'sa to understand. 2 fat melons... or more like 2 **beach balls** hung down to Soraka's knees, the tight sac forced those 2 orbs to mash together in the middle due to the tight space, yet they were both still encompassing Soraka's knees... What the hell was going on... she asked herself. Firstly... how the hell did Soraka manage to hide those 2 things under her loincloth, and secondly... how in the world did she manage to walk, or even run around with those things? Shouldn't they dangle up and down, left and right with every step she took? Shouldn't they hurt immensely due to the weight? What Kai'sa did not know however, but would soon find out, was that these monstrous balls were filled up to the very brim with 100% fertile swimmers, just waiting for their release. They weren't only for show. A 1centimter barrier kept those swimmers safe behind her balls.  
  
Even Soraka couldn't imagine how much they have grown. She thought they would at some point stop producing her seed, because they were at full capacity, but her reproductive system didn't give a shit. If no room was left, it still produced more of little swimmers and prompted the 2 orbs in her sac to inflate, no matter how far they had to expand. She was perplexed as well after waking up every morning only to find out they have increased in size... and now it has been about 3 months since their last release... Only because she had the urge to fuck Qiyana day after day. With each fuck her libido increased and therefore her cumproduction. She hated herself for giving in to the lust, but always repeated it the next day. With every step she took, they reminded her that they needed release as the seed inside of them sloshed around in rippling waves like an ocean of cum. Poor Kai'sa was not able to see through those 2 orbs to realize what she was going to take into her holes in the next few hours, unable to understand that there were a few gallons of cum waiting for their release.  
  
She frowned her forehead in thoughts, her eyes shutting shortly as she tried to understand what was actually happening... But all of that would not matter anymore, as she felt something traveling down that cock. At first she realized it when something heavy, like a huge bulge made contact with her left hand right on the underside of her cock. It felt strange to the touch and insanely hot, but when Kai'sa loosened that one finger on the underside, it traveled through immediately. Then said bulge started to appear on her right hand, somehow traveling all the way back from Soraka's base right to where her mouth was currently attached to...  
  
"AHHHH STOP!!!! LET GOOOO!!!! YOU'RE HOLDING IT IN!!!!" Soraka cried out as she felt how her cum got stuck in her urethra because Kai'sa was still holding her right hand shut. But the girl immediately loosened that one up as well, allowing the bulging snake on the underside to travel further, until it reached the tip... expanding the thump-thick piss slit into higher dimensions to keep up with the amount of cum that was about to flood her urethra... and then...  
  
* ** _SPLLUURRTTTTTTT_** ~~* " ** _GLLURRRKKKKK_** "

The confusion on Kai'sas frowned forehead was quickly wiped away as her eyes shot open in utter shock and disbelief right when the cum shot into her mouth and hit her right at the back of her throat, causing her to gag immediately at the new sensation. But it wasn't done with that alone. Soraka was pent up for 3 months now, and the consequence of that was firstly indicated by Kai'sas constricted shocked, pupils and secondly because of her mouth that instantly got filled up with sperm to the brim, filling up every nock and cranny of her mouth that wasn't filled with horse cock, even causing her cheeks to puff out like chipmunks as she couldn't manage to hold that one single shot of Soraka's whole orgasm inside her tight mouth. One fucking fire-hose dense spray of boiling hot cum filled her mouth faster than should be **_humanly_** possible.  
  
The above mentioned description took course in just one split second. It took one split-second to fill her mouth to the brim and beyond with Soraka's 101% fertile jizz, thanks to her - now thicker than a thump - piss-slit that ejected her seed in a dense, constricted high-pressure spray. And that was just the first split-second of Soraka's long cumblast. And that cumblast was also... just the first cumblast of many to come. Not in a million years could she have expected something like this to happen, especially not the amount and speed as it surged into her mouth. But that would be her last concern soon. The shock on Kai'sas face also only lasted for said split-second. In an instant her expression faded into a half-lidded death stare and her whole body fell limb for a moment in the exact second her taste buds got assaulted with the heavenly taste of Soraka's virile cum. Her hands fell slack to her sides and her constricted pupils made a 180 degree turn to dilated pupils.  
  
  
This was the real introduction to Kai'sas new life.  
In this exact moment everything got clear for Kai'sa... The reason what caused all the trouble and strange feelings she had to go through since the game began... With no doubts in her mind, it was the monstrous, humungous horse cock dangling freely in between the half-unicorn's legs that caused her to fall into the unfamiliar pit of sexual need. But the realization came too late. The musky smell tried to blur her thoughts before, but now her taste buds got assaulted by Soraka's hyper-fertile cum. this new sensation was a completely different caliber.  
  
Kai'sa could feel her pussy heating up in need of breeding.  
The very second Soraka's masculine, superior seed made contact with Kai'sas body; the girl's mind knew it stood no chance. It must accept its fate, and after meeting someone as potent as that unicorn lady, there was no way in hell that she would leave this place without getting her inferior eggs properly fertilized. She swore she could feel how those swimmers wriggled directly into her brain, trying to corrupt her mind to accept its new role as Soraka's' breeding stock. Foreign thoughts started to come up that tried to convince her to just give in and let it happen, as if it was meant to be since the day she was born. With the alien-like thoughts corrupting her own thoughts, she felt like she was fighting herself now, her whole head felt like it was split in two with different personas which tried to take the upper hand, and yet... Soraka did not even give her the pleasure of fucking the real source of her pent up stress, her pussy...  
  
But considering how hard that cum broke her brain right now, she probably didn't even need to rail her pussy in order to conquer her mind.  
Soraka's cum sprayed out like a geyser, so fast that she put the biggest stallion in breeding-season to shame. So fast that Kai'sa couldn't even think about pulling her mouth away, her lips still sealed shut around the amount of glans that she could encompass, until her overfilled mouth let it all go in high-pressure streams around her sealed lips. But even now the volume of cum shooting in her mouth was much more than the amount that escaped, so without a way out, it searched another way, therefore pushing forward against her uvula, and instead of traveling down her esophagus it rose up through her sinuses and sprayed 2 high-pressure shots of cum down onto Soraka's cock. "MNNGHHHHHHH!!!!" Kai'sa protested with a muffled cry as her eyes squinted down and looked at the 2 fat wads of cum gushing out of her nose. With the cum now overtaking the place of her sinuses as well, she had no orifice left to breath and that managed to wake her up from her breeding-hungry state. Her eyes shot up to Soraka just to see that the girl was facing the ceiling, long lost in the throes of her orgasm. Was this really necessary to get this feeling away? she asked herself cause it seemed as if her pussy was just heating up more than before.  
  
The cumblast filled Soraka's urethra up without stop for 5 long seconds, releasing a constant spray of cum inside of Kai'sas maw, and that was just one single cum-spurt. But it seemed as if it neared its end. The spray from her nose lost its force. It went from a fire-hose into a broken faucet, and the somehow relaxing cock in front of her signalized Kai'sa that Soraka was finished. Her expression slackened in relief as the 5 seconds alone were a pain for her to deal with. But at least she managed to endure it. Already lost in thoughts whether the healing-effect might take a few minutes or that she was just imagining that her pussy was crying for release more than earlier, she was still unaware that this was just one cumshot out of Soraka's VERY long orgasm.  
  
  
When the first cumshot subsided, it took a few seconds for the second one to travel down her urethra in the same pattern as the first one, making itself noticed again by passing through that long throbbing pipe. The time gap between every cumshot of Soraka's climax was very long, since her special cum was too thick and viscous - like a porridge - to squeeze through her urethra. Even thought her celestial genes granted her on her descent a massive cock with a massive urethra to match and also massive balls with hyper-fertile cum to match, it still took Soraka a lot of focus to squeeze that viscous substance through her thump stick tunnel. It needed a lot of concentration for Soraka to tense up and squeeze the viscous cum through her pipe with pure will power, but **WHEN** she managed to squeeze it through that 21 inches long bridge, the outcome was utterly devastating; The longer she needed to push it's thick substance through her urethra, the more force the cum-spray had once it found the opening, meaning Soraka's piss-slit. It was a sight to behold to look at all the girls (in this case only Qiyana, and this time around Kai'sa) who always shot their eyes open in utter shock and constricted pupils whenever the slowly-growing bulging snake on Soraka's urethra unleashed her seed in a high-pressure spray of cum. But not only did the girls get surprised by the huge burst of cum. Soraka herself relished in the feeling of cumming her brains out. The longer she needed to push her thick nut-butter through her pipe, the more intense her orgasm became. A completely new sensation of fireworks started to throb in her brain with every single cum-blast flooding through her urethra. Sometimes it even turns out to be too much for Soraka herself thanks to the many-many nerve-endings on her fat and long 21 inches bitchbreaker. And this is quite understandable, she had a cock that should belong to a giant, and had to supply it with the blood that flew through her human-sized body. She could literally feel every single centimeter of her pipe getting filled with cum, and every last one of those 53 centimeters set her brain aflame a new. How hard it was for her to deal with 21 inches of her pipe being filled and stimulated with her cum in the midst of a minutes-long orgasm, was out of question. And it was certain, that only Soraka's celestial genes allowed her to **NOT** pass out when reaching her orgasm with such a monstrous appendage filled to the brim with stimulating nerve-endings.  
  
  
The bulging snake of cum traveled down the 21 inches long pipe, on its way to its destination once again:"w-what?! AGAIN!?" she panicked, but THIS TIME the time-gap gave Kai'sa enough time to weigh her opportunities and she reacted fast: she retreated her mouth, closing it shut before any more cum could hit her mouth, even going as far as to reach her arms up and push the cumming half-unicorn lady's thighs away. But she already was with her back on the wall. It was just her insanely large cock that stole away the place of the cabin. And even trying to bend backwards did not save Kai'sa from receiving the most obscene bukkake that she could ever imagine (if she even knew what a bukkake was, of course). She just looked at the tip standing almost 1 foot in front of her, pulsing and throbbing. She thought she was on a safe distance, but the pressure that her cock had to go through with pushing her viscous seed through that tunnel managed to spurt it all out of her piss-slit like a high-pressure fire-hose. Her cum did burst out with more than 200 miles per hour. Just as the wide slit opened up, it all was too fast for Kai'sa to comprehend. She swore the only thing she could see in the blink of an eye was a pure off-white screen as it all spurted onto her face in a straight forward line, not even angling down with the way it sprayed out. It hit her straight onto the nose, but the splash managed to make the thick cum fly and shot onto EVERY PART of her features.  
  
"COUGH-COUGH" she coughed as some of it even splashed into her mouth, she used one hand to cover her mouth so nothing would hit it when she spoke up "SORAKA! ST-" *COUGH-COUGH* cum was still glued in her mouth, onto her teeth onto the top and the very bottom, she swore she could even feel some of it being stuck in her nose "....STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" she cried out, but the unicorn was not reachable.  
  
Since nothing seemed to stick to stop her, she reached forward blindly, her eyes glued shut because of all the sperm on her face as she tried to bent the cock to the side, so she wouldn't get hit by another harsh cumshot, but all was for none as she couldn't muster up the strength since the cock was as firm and hard as steel. But sitting and taking it like a whore was not on Kai'sas agenda as well, so she thought fast and went for the last possibility. She took both of her hands, placed both her palms on the top of her cock, and used her strength and force of gravity to push that cock down, and it seemed to work.  
  
*SPLUUURTTTT* Even if it meant, that the third blast hit her whole torso, she somehow managed to prevent it from hitting her face. Even better for her: it seemed as the downward angle managed to cease the cum from spurting out.  
" AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? IT HURTS!!!!" Soraka cried out in pain "I CAN'T CUM LIKE THIIIIISSSSSS~ PLEASE STOPPPPP~" she begged, but all for nothing. Kai'sa liked her a lot, and even though she knew the girl was in pain, she thought it was not worth it to go through this entire obscene act. Soraka would clearly understand, wouldn't she?  
  
Soraka hissed and groaned in utter pain, her fists clenched together as her climax was canceled with pure force alone. She tried to flex and tense her muscles but no matter how hard she tried, the downward angle did not allow any more of her huge cum-blasts to travel through her urethra, and therefore it only emitted a shallow stream of cum that trailed down in a straight line, the thick substance managing to stick together as it all hung low like a long noodle. Over time Soraka could feel how her cock came down from its high, the throbbing calmed down as she slowly managed to steady her breaths, the well known feeling of light prickles in her brain disappearing as Kai'sa successfully managed to cancel Soraka's cumshot, leaving her poor balls still filled with cum, 3 shots alone didn't manage to empty them one bit.  
  
"Ha... ha... why did you do that?" Soraka asked in a wincing tone, her head craning down to look at Kai'sas cum-covered face. Her cock throbbed mightily at the sight, bending a few inches high in the air, almost surpassing the strength of Kai'sas hands, but it relented and dropped down again. A second skin of off-white fluid was covering her features, her cum so thick and viscous that it stuck to her skin in an almost 2 inches thick layer. It didn't even drop down like water would, instead it trailed down her whole face lazily, all of it collecting at her chin and hanging down like a long line until it split apart and landed right between her legs into the toilet. Her cum was so virile, that it was literally boiling on her face, emitting steam into the air, that didn't get unnoticed by Soraka. While the unicorn was left dumbstruck at the sight, Kai'sa wiped the cum out of her eyes with the back of her hand in order to look up at Soraka with a little hint of anger on her expression: " ** _why_** ... you're asking...? just look at me!!!" she shouted as cum was still clogging up her nose and even dripping down wetly through the 2 small holes.  
  
"I... I am sorry..." Soraka apologized, a light whimper of sorrow leaving her mouth at the sight of Kai'sa "b... but it felt sooo good~" she added a little shy.  
  
"It felt good?! I thought you wanted to help me! And not sate your own desire! I... I think I need to leave now!" she said in a dismissed tone. She managed to keep the act of defiance, but deep down she was still racking her brain. Every uttered word was pure pain as the cum in her nose intensified the corruption in her mind 10x fold. But it only made Soraka's eyes well up in shock and helplessness, her persona making a 180 degree turn.  
  
"N- NO WAIT! PLEASSE I BEG YOU! GIVE ME ONE LAST CHANCE! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!" she cried out in a pleading tone, straight up lying once again, but then again talking up with a calmer voice:  
"I... I just need to do it right this time! I promise it will work!"  
  
Kai'sa looked death-serious into her eyes, frowning her forehead as she thought about it, but the cute feature of Soraka always left her weak... so she loosened up her expression with a * ** _SIGH_** * before she rolled her eyes: "only one last time! You better hope it works!" she replied before she leaned back into her previously upright sitting position, preparing herself once again.  
  
"YES! THANK YOU **_KAI_**!" she said as her eyes shot up with glee while she fondled both her hands together in great full joy "this time I will help you out!" she said in a reassuring voice, before she moved around in the small place...  
"Kai?" she asked herself. "Since when were we so close that we give us nicknames...?"  
  
But those thoughts were not important to her anymore, when she craned her head upwards and watched in fear how Soraka tried to climb up on the toilet seat, her two feet clumsily placed on the seat right in between Kai'sas spread thighs, her cock dangling about like a noodle in all kind of directions, before she finally managed to stabilize herself.  
  
"W... What are you doing?" asked Kai'sa in a perplexed manner, her whole vision obscured by the 2 orbs that hung low in front of her face, and the huge cock hovering over her head and reaching up to the wall behind her.  
  
"J... Just wait please" Soraka replied, trying her best not to fall down, as she slowly managed to turn around, now facing the cabin wall, her balls and cock swapped places, the 2 orbs now behind Kai'sas head and the massive spear of cockmeat dangling down over and right in front of her face. Looking up and forward onto the thick outline of her urethra and the immense width of this thing with dumbstruck eyes, she slowly started to ask herself whether this really was a good idea... Her head was literally surrounded by inhuman masses of flash, the fat 21 inches long horse cock in front of her, and the 2 beach ball sized orbs right behind her could also have been a part of a giant...  
  
What made things even worse was the musk corrupted air invading her senses. 2 orbs and 1 spear surrounding her head was doing a perfect job, to keep the musk trapped in between them, right where Kai'sas head was lingering. She swore she could see steam rising in front of her eyes, corrupting her thoughts as the musk made her eyes well up with tears, giving them a shiny, glistening tone  
  
"Co... Could you please lean your butt forward, as if you were lying on the seat...?" Soraka asked her in a shy tone, the reason being that she was unable to impale the girl with her cock because it was too long and therefore hanging down past Kai'sas chin. Kai'sa couldn't even see Soraka's face because of the massive horse cock obscuring her view.  
  
She was asking herself why exactly this was necessary but the musk in her brain forced her to obey, therefore she slide forward with her butt, her back still on the wall as her ass slowly slide down, making her look like she was half-sitting and half-laying on the toilet seat. To allow her to slide down further, Soraka had to replace her feet, this time on the sides of the seat right next to Kai'sas waist. This allowed her to slide down a little more, until she was literally laying on the toilet-seat, the back of her head now propped up against the very back of the toilet-seat, causing her to look up; the new distance allowed her to see more of Soraka's well endowed appendages. When she looked up at that horse cock and the huge orbs, that were even now, dangerously close to touching her face, since the weight of the many gallons of cum in there caused it to hang down right under Soraka's knees, she could finally really realize how stupid all of this seemed.  
  
Even if the girl was inexperienced with sex, she was sure, that if she didn't know that those fleshy things belonged to the shy unicorn girl above, she could have mistaken them as a part of a 10 times taller giant. She was left dumbstruck, so lost in thoughts that she didn't see how Soraka was bending her upper body down, the position allowing her cock to angle down into a straight line at Kai'sas tits.  
  
Even that didn't get her attention, but WHAT DID, were the 2 hands that were slowly reaching down with struggle and taking a hold of both sides of Kai'sas scalp, a little force on her hold, yet still she tried to hold it tenderly so not to hurt the virgin teen. With her legs spread wide, and her torso bent forward in a 90 degree angle, Soraka craned her head down, to look at Kai'sa through her own blue-colored hanging tits, trying her best to place the girls head that way, so it was in line with the tip of her cock. She pulled and tugged Kai'sas head from side to side, and also shifting her hips to the side, forward or backwards in an attempt to angle her cock in different positions, which I can tell you was harder that it sounds, because the length of her 21 inches long pipe always caused it to dangle around with every little movement she took. But after not longer than a minute, her cock was now finally in perfect line with the virgin teen's mouth.  
  
Kai'sa just looked up through the whole process, not protesting how her head got manhandled by the cute unicorn girl as her eyes lingered on the fat underside of her monstercock, making out the bulging bridge of her urethra from tip to base, where her humungous balls rested in a monstrous sack. Doubts appeared in her mind over time as Soraka's attempts to line her cock up was causing it to dangle into all kinds of directions like a fat snake, Kai'sas eyes always glued to the fat flared cockhead and the wide piss slit, that would be able to fill her up with all the cum inside those orbs...  
  
"... are... are you sure this is necessary...?" she asked while taking a big gulp.  
  
"Y...yes" she stuttered, feeling uneasy since she was unfamiliar with lying to humans. If Soraka wasn't so busy thinking about letting all the pent up stress go, she would understand, that she lied more often on this day alone, than she did in the last decades. That's because she actually NEVER lied in her life before. She didn't even lie to Qiyana. She told her that she was going to get breed by her for the rest of her life, and that wasn't a lie after all. The corruption of lust and sexual haze took a toll on the innocent Soraka day after day... making her wonder how long it would take until she would fully give in to the urges of her cock. What would happen in the exact day, where Soraka would give a shit about the safety of humanity and let her cock decide her actions, might change the whole world... (Or not, but whatever)  
  
She looked down, keeping her eyes focused on Kai'sas lips. Now that she finally had the perfect angle, she just had to lift her head up and her cockhead up with Kai'sas pink lips. Kai'sa let it all happen, but sweat drops on her face indicated that she was starting to doubt that all of this might work... or rather if all of **_THAT,_** meaning the 21 inches long vein-riddled cock that she starred at in her compromised position, was actually worth it to make this strange sensation in her body go away.  
  


Soraka was growing inpatient; she rubbed her cockhead all over Kai'sas lips, the wide surface covering up the whole bottom of her face from chin to nose, but the girls lips didn't open up...  
"... w... what's the matter? yo... you have to open up Kai" Soraka let out in a tensed voice, biting on her bottom lip to stifle the pain in her crotch-region, a fear overcoming her mind that Kai'sa was over thinking it, and just when she was so close to impaling her...  
  
laying clumsily all over the seat, her head almost falling into the toilet as her whole vision was obscured by pure masculine flesh, Kai'sa took one hand, placed it between her mouth and the cockhead, to deny her access and speak up in a shivering tone.  
  
"I... I think... I think I changed my mind! I don't want to this anymore! Sorry Soraka, just get off me please!"  
  
Utter shock and disappointment was written on Soraka's eyes: "W... what?!" she mourned "B...but it will help you! I swear!" she said, sobbing all the while unconsciously tightening the hold on Kai'sas scalp, the fear of not getting off right now too scary for her, and especially her cock, to imagine.  
  
"AHHH! LET GO! I SAID NO!" her voice grew louder as she cried out in fear, that Soraka's tightened hold on her scalp meant nothing good.  
  
Soraka only whimpered in despair. She was like a little child, unable to decide what to do, because her mind wanted this toy so much, but she also wanted to be a good girl...  
  
But while Soraka was racking her brain, Kai'sa grew more angry... or more like **_scared_** , so she tried to shift around in fear, squirming in her laying position with her hands, legs and whole body to get the girl off of her.  
  
"NGHHH! GET OFF OF ME!!" she shouted out, her patience long gone as she reached with both her hands on Soraka's horse-like calf's to push the girl away from her dangerous stance on the toilet seat.  
  
"AHHH KAI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I WILL FALL!!!"  
  
" HELP!! HELP!!! THIS GIRL IS TRYING TO-"  
  
*SLIP* "HIIAAAAAAA~" ...and then Kai'sa saw black.  
  
...  
...  
  
*GLUUURRRRKKKKKKKKK~"  
  
as luck would have it and no matter how small the chances are for this to happen, I decided to give Soraka plot-armor in this story. Therefore she slipped off of the seat into a decent, special position.  
  
Her ass landed face-first on the seat, with one problem: Kai'sa was still under her. Because of the uncomfortable laying position she had to adapt before, she was now with her whole head, in the toilet, lingering right over the water as her hair hung down into it. Thank god Soraka managed to spread her legs in time to not crush the poor girl's neck on the toilet seat like a hammer onto an anvil. But that still didn't mean Kai'sas position could be called comfortable. She thanked god for her flexibility, as her whole body had to curve down from the neck that was currently the only thing that got supported by some kind of ground, which turned out to be the toilet-seat. Her head was upside-down and bent down in a perfect angle, so that her neck was in a perfect line with her mouth. The rest of her body - right under her neck - was also bending down behind the seat.  
  
Her whole body was bent down from the source, her neck; looking like a u-shape as her whole face got concealed by Soraka's ass, and thighs.  
  
Soraka was perplexed at first, her head swimming as her heart missed a beat the second she fell, but the landing was... comfortable for her. She survived it easer that expected, but a strange, familiar, tingling sensation directed her attention down...  
  
she looked down in wonder, her eyes eying the body right under her, still laying and squirming about, the 2 feet on the ground clenching their toes together. Soraka's eyes trailed the whole body up, through the squirming legs, through the whole torso, until she saw Kai'sas wide spread neck, still no sign of her face in her sight, but most importantly...  
  
"Wh... Where did my cock g-......  
...  
...  
...  
OOOOooooOOOOooooHHHHhhhHHHHhhhHHHhhhh~~~~~"  
  
She moaned out as puzzle pieces in her mind got together, or more like when her cock, which was currently lingering 21 inches deep in Kai'sas mouth, reaching through her throat, down her esophagus, into her stomach and hitting the very back of it, made itself noticeable by sending sensations through Soraka's body as it got stimulated by Kai'sas tight clenching esophagus muscles. Her brain was left dumbstruck and astonished at first. She looked down again, just to be sure that this wasn't just a dream, and it wasn't. She also noticed that she was just chillingly sitting on the toilet seat. Even if this position forced her cock to bent achingly in the same pattern as Kai'sas whole body: First angling up her neck, but then after reaching Kai'sas neck it also bent downwards like Kai'sas torso that was angling down to the ground. But still, this felt like a whole new world opened up to her. This position would allow her to stimulate her cock, bang a girl, and all of that while sitting comfortably on the toilet seat... She would definitely keep this position in mind for future sessions with Qiyana...  
  
Yet there was still one problem: "MNGHHHHHFFFF!!! NMMMGFFFHHHHH!!!!" a muffled voice under her butt made itself noticeable. Said voice belonged to the poor girl that was still squirming around but all for none. Her arms somehow managed to get locked in between Soraka's thighs and the toilet seat. The only thing she was able to do was either slapping on her thighs, to signalize her that she needed air, or to pull them apart. But as she did so, Soraka even helped her out by spreading her legs further, allowing her to get a better glimpse of the girl beneath her.  
  
Soraka was just watching, and listening to Kai'sas muffled whimpers for mercy... She weighed her thoughts once again about what she should do... She told herself that if she kept going it would be not much different to rape... But that thought was kicked away to the very back of her mind with each passing second as her tight throat sent tingling sensations up her spine. Even Kai'sas muffled cries were sending shivers through her body.  
  
The always so-caring and stern attitude that didn't fit to the petite little teenage girl that had a voice like honey was squirming like a fish on the hook. Yet the only thing it did was sending vibrations all over Soraka's cock which made the girl moan and forced her cock to stiffen and grow even more. Soraka was slowly considering giving in to this base desires... But it wasn't like her dark side was taking over as it did with Qiyana the first time. This time she would definitely not lose her mind.  
  
She took a deep shivering gulp, sweat visible on her forehead, as she thought about it...  
The girl was vulnerable and totally exposed in this situation... Not able to do anything but squirm around and try to scratch on Soraka's thighs with her nails... Even crying out was not possible since her mouth was full to the brim and spread wider than possible around Soraka's horse cock.  
  
She looked up at the sky, her forehead frowned in thoughts: "the gods would possibly forgive me if I let I go one time, wouldn't they?" she asked herself, well aware that answer would not come and therefore she was forced to answer the question by herself...  
  
"GLURRRKKKKKK~" she leaned forward, mashing her hips unintentionally into Kai'sas mouth as she wrapped both her arms around Kai'sas hips, right before she * ** _TUG_** * pulled the girl up and tensed her arms to pull the girl further towards her until Kai'sas legs were high in the air and resting on each of Soraka's shoulders in an upside-down position. She adapted a standing 69 position, so that the damp spot on Kai'sas crotch was right under Soraka's very eyes. What made this position feel even better was the fact that her cock was now angling upright, like it was meant to be, allowing Soraka easier access to the depths of Kai'sas throat.  
  
"I am sorry..." she apologized, making Kai'sas squirming stop for a second in shock, not only because she picked up Soraka's voice, but also because she felt a sudden coldness touch her crotch  
  
* **RIIPPPPP** * with surprising strength, Soraka clawed and tugged a hole onto the skin-tight void armor of Kai'sa, freeing her pussy from its prison and giving Soraka a wonderful sight. So pristine, hairless and especially **_virgin_**... she thought as she looked down at the wetness covering Kai'sas snatch.  
  
"...B- But I promise I will try to make your feeling go away, too!!!" she cried out an apology before she lowered her head, closed her eyes and dipped it, eagerly licking on the surface of her labia, the sensation sent tingling waves of pleasure through Kai'sas spine which were totally new and foreign for her. She wanted to squirm around and tell Soraka that she would not allow her to do whatever she wanted with. But her mind got too obliterated with foreign pleasure, intensified 100 times because she was a virgin still and also because her tingling pussy finally got a at least a bit relief. The only thing she was able to do was shut her eyes and let the pleasure consume her. She clawed or loosened up her grip on Soraka's thighs whenever the unicorn-girl hit a sensitive spot, sending shivering waves of pleasure through her system.  
  
"glurk...glurk...glurk" But then she shot her eyes open in shock again, when Soraka started moving her hips, using slow tender movements to stimulate her cock inside of Kai'sas maw by only retreating about 3 inches of it. Only then did Kai'sa notice the 2 heavy beach ball sized balls when the motion of Soraka's hips sent them dangling forth and back, grazing Kai'sas face each time she pushed her cock inside. How in the world did they manage to even fit through the toilet-seat and what where the odds that this could happen? Not a lot to be honest, but somehow with much luck they managed to plop in the inside of the toilet seat one after another (since both at the same time couldn't fit inside). Soraka's shallow thrusts moved those humungous orbs back and forth like a slow pendulum, the top of the massive balls grazing and grinding against Kai'sas face as Soraka closed her eyes shut, she held the girl tightly in her grasp and let pleasure of a new throat-hole consume her mind.  
  
Mere seconds passed and Kai'sa could feel her head swim into another dimension. Since her esophagus and maw were stuffed, her system still tried to get air into her system, and therefore her nose sniffed as if her life depended on it. And still almost no air managed to reach her lungs due to that massive cock all the way in her stomach. She only managed to inhale about of 5% air and the other 95% were something special, that didn't even need to get into her lungs. The stench that waved off of those 2 monstrous orbs a few centimeters in front of her face only aimed at her _brain_. In addition to this, the very small room inside of that tight toilet seat was not letting any air in... But especially it didn't let any air _OUT_. This meant there was also no way for Soraka's musk to leave the tight area in which Kai'sas head was right in the middle of it...  
  
And to Kai'sas unfortunate, Soraka's orbs didn't need any air to produce her musk and pheromones. It emitted them non-stop, and since the girl was pent up for months, it didn't take more than a few seconds to fill the whole tight room around Kai'sas head with steam... Not many seconds later she could swear clouds were swarming her vision as she only saw white. Like so many times today, she was starting to doubt whether it was even possible to produce such an insane amount of that strange stench that was able to cloud the whole room. But she once again was proved wrong as it happened right now in front of her very eyes.  
  
  
She was unable to do **_anything_** against all of this... She just watched how the temperature around her head rose and rose, sweat drops appeared on her head, and not much longer her whole hair was starting to sweat, the whole sweat trailing down her head, into her hair and dripping down into the toilet water. If she wasn't well aware of this current situation she could as well be in a sauna right now.  
  
It didn't take long for her inexperienced brain to get overwhelmed with all the musk. Her mind was so pure and innocent, and yet the musk didn't think twice about taking advantage of that and corrupt her mind even faster and stronger. Thoughts of **how** , **why** and **what** happened got replaced in her mind with blurriness. Whenever she tried to think, it felt like her fucking brain cells were nonexistent. All she could think of was the intoxicating smell of Soraka's musk that sent her into breeding-hungry heat. Even Soraka could make out Kai'sas heat as the girls pussy was starting to drip even wetter than before. The poor girl had no other choice but to watch, wait and witness how her own brain turned into mush over the seconds. Not long and her nose started to run. And a few seconds later her brain gave up on all of her other systems, therefore turning her eyes slowly into a blank expression while her whole mind got wiped out and replaced by Soraka's pheromones. Only musk and pleasure was rising up in her body as she was not able to do anything against it. The pungent smell manifested itself inside of the very root of Kai'sas brain, forcing her to never forget who or what was making her feel so good.  
  
And what was Soraka doing all the while?  
"MNGhHHH~ *LICK* AHHHHHH~ *slurp* NGHHHH~" doing what she could do best, which was losing herself in the throes of sexual pleasure as she made out with Kai'sas ever-leaking pussy, letting her hyper-potent cockmusk do all the work.  
  
But to her demise (or luck) she couldn't keep up longer than 5 minutes. She would definitely not call herself a quick shot, she proved it to Qiyana many times, but being pent up for 3 months was taking a toll on her. And Kai'sas cancel of her climax a few minutes earlier was making things only worse. But Kai'sa would soon regret it herself.  
  
Because the less cum covered her skin, the more would fill up her stomach...  
  
"I... I think I am close..." Soraka murmured, emitting a hiss as she could feel how tingling pleasure rose through her 21 inches long towering meat, ready to sent her brain to cloud 9 with a climax of a lifetime.  
  
But first she had to concentrate, she clenched her teeth shut and closed her eyes in focus, listening to her constricting and pulsing balls as she tried her best to fill her tunnel up with the tar-like substance that was her cum. But with despair she found out that her cum was stuck at the very base of her cock. Kai'sas esophagus was just a too-tight tunnel for her underside to expand and therefore didn't allow the cum to flow through it. She immediately changed her grip without thinking, letting go of Kai'sas thighs in hope that the girls legs on her shoulders would balance her enough as she reached down with her hand, to her crotch, past Kai'sas neck into the toilet bawl to grab the black haired girls scalp with two hands. Kai'sas blank eyes somehow shined with a glimpse of hope, that Soraka would now let her go and would not dispose the payload of cum inside of her... But that glimpse of hope quickly turned to the previous relaxed, death stare again when Soraka wiped away the hope just as fast as it appeared by rotating Kai'sas head from left to right while she was still impaled on her meat. Instead of pulling out, cumming her brains out OUTSIDE of Kai'sa, and apologize to Kai'sa for what she did, she was trying to stimulate her cock more so her cum could barrel through Kai'sas tight hole. The thought of pulling out never was in Soraka's mind, since she **always** \- since the day she found out about the pleasure of sex with Qiyana - came inside of her whores. The Latina took it all like a champ, so Kai'sa would "probably" be able to take it as well...  
  
The little extra stimulation seemed to work. Kai'sas throat visibly bulged a few inches wider with the cum-snake that traveled down Soraka's pipe, the unicorn girl looked up into the heavens with a strained, and sweat covered expression on her face as the task to fill her cock up with her cum turned out to be too much for her.  
  
But the mere thought of the impending release that she had to hold back for 3 months gave her strength to keep going. Even in her musk-addicted state, Kai'sa could feel it, too. She felt literally everything as the bulging snake of Soraka's cock expanded her neck, then her sternum, down her torso, through the depths of her stomach, until it reached the tip of her cockhead that was resting and rubbing against the very back of Kai'sas stomach.  
  
And all the while Kai'sa wasn't able to do anything against it. Not only was her body unable to move because of this compromised position, but her brain was too fucked to even send commands through her body in order to move her limps. The musk in her brain rendered her whole body useless and unable to move. And what made things even worse, was that her face started to turn pale due to the lack of oxygen in her system. Her eyes stayed unfocused and half-lidded over the whole process, looking right onto the humungous orbs in front of her eyes that were emitting their mindcorrupting musk and flexed and pulsed as they were about to cum. The only thing she was able to do now, was watch and feel how the cum of those 2 beach ball sized nuts, each bigger than her head, would travel down her pipe and fill her stomach up.  
  
  
Like a lifeless shell, stuck in the toilet seat, she witnessed, saw, heard and felt how Soraka, the unicorn-girl that supported her just 1 hour ago, was not treating her like nothing more than a cum-dumpster to dispose her seed.  
  
  
Unaware or uncaring of Kai'sas wellbeing and current state of mind, that was shattering into little pieces second after second, Soraka's tensed expression turned to an relieved O-shape when she felt how the cum squeezed through Kai'sas tight mouth, widening it even further than before as it started to barrel through the tunnel without problems now. Even though her mouth was wide open, she didn't let a sound out, still too focused to reach the end of the tunnel. She could make out every last centimeter with euphoric glee as it passed through the 21 inches long tunnel, and when it finally reached the tip, she let her body loosen up, everything except the hold on Kai'sas scalp that still rotated and shifted the girls head to keep the stimulation going. Her whole body relaxed, and only now did her open mouth release a shivering groan of relief as her task was finally done...  
  
" _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ ~"  
  
...  
...  
  
" **SPLLUUURTTTTTTT** ~"  
  
Kai'sas throat-muscles didn't even have to swallow Soraka's output down, since it all was disposed straight into her stomach. Her piss-slit widened even further to fill up her stomach in an instant. Kai'sas stomach acid did not even have the time to digest all that cum as the amount of it was already taking over the whole place in her stomach, her acid looking like nothing as it all exploded out of Soraka's piss-slit.  
  
5 Seconds of non-stop blasting cum out of a thump-thick slit left not much to the imagination. Kai'sa was so full that she could also just have eaten a large bowl of noodles, but she was still unable to think about what was going on, her mind still too clouded to think about the cum exploding in her stomach, due to the ever-growing musk around her head.  
  
Good for her, because the second cumshot of Soraka's climax was already on its way, passing her tunnel until it also *SPLLLUUURTTTEEED* out of her piss slit, the force of the spray so strong, that it crashed onto the back of her stomach and splashed into every wall inside of the chamber, before gravity took over the task to let it all trail down, until it all collected itself on the top of her stomach (due to Kai'sas upside-down position) to mix up with the first load of Soraka's orgasm, which took a while due to the porridge like consistency.  
  
Soraka let out a sharp gasp, when she felt how the upper part of her cock, which was not stimulated due to remaining inside of Kai'sas stomach before, slowly but surely made contact with her own sperm inside of the girls stomach. She was feeling **everything** ; the more cum she released, the more Kai'sas stomach filled up, and therefore more cum started to rise in the tight place and make contact with her cock, tingling and rubbing her steel-hard cock with her boiling, potent cum. Inches after inches the amount of cum in her stomach rose in waves. Cumblast after cumblast Soraka could feel how her upper cock got stimulated more and more, until not much later, she moaned out in pleasure when every part of her cock got encompassed by her own cum, indicating that Kai'sas stomach has been filled to capacity.  
  
A shivering sigh escaped her mouth at that sensation. Every part of her cock, from base to the tip got rubbed against and stimulated. It took her 7 cumshots to unleash about a gallon of cum in her stomach, filling it to capacity and making Kai'sa feel fuller than she ever was in her life. The girl would have been able to count the cumshots by herself, since every blast that traveled down her urethra made her balls pull together, before they loosened up and fell again. But her mind was too far gone. The musk was making her whole body feel weak, and unresponsive. But it also had an advantage: her brain was also too busy trying to deal with the musk, that it didn't even care about the cum blasting into her system. Even if it filled that chamber up to the brim.  
  
But a gallon of cum would surely indicate, that Soraka's climax was already nearing her end, right?  
  
Taking a look past Soraka's hands on Kai'sas scalp, and past the girl's death stare, to look at her balls, the answer was a no. Whether it was the high amount of cum that collected up in her balls for the last 3 months, or her balls going into overdrive to produce more and more cum with every time-gap between Soraka's cum blasts, didn't matter, since Soraka did plan to cum until she was completely spent, and the constant stimulation that she got by rotating Kai'sas scalp would make sure that her balls would be completely empty at the end of this day.  
  
However the word "empty" in this case had a different meaning for Soraka. To say it the easy way: Her balls will **_never_** be empty. The more her balls shrank down, the more her reproductive system worked on producing another payload of cum. Her body always made sure that Soraka would be ready to blast another load inside of a girl, no matter how many times she climaxed. It might have been a gene-defect of her horse side that would always leave her in mating-season, no matter what time, day or month it was. Or it could have also been a consequence of her descent to the human world as a mortal. Giving up her celestial-status did not mean that she lost her celestial genes after all; this was clearly indicated by the fact that she was still able to use her healing abilities. Maybe it was just a defect of her descent. The transformation from immortal to mortal might have fucked something up by mixing together the mortal and celestial genes in her body, which resulted in having a humungous horse cock and 2 monstrous balls to match.  
  
As an immortal celestial, Soraka never needed to reproduce. But as a mortal living being in this world the creation of a reproductive-organ was necessary. However the celestial genes in her body seemed to affect those new organs to a light degree.  
  
The abomination of a cock and the 2 monstrous orbs to match, her endless production of cum, her never-ending libido, and especially the ability to never get tired after cumming ( which can be proved with the mere fact, that Soraka fucked Qiyana a whole night long without break). Who was to blame for all those aspects were out of question: her celestial genes.  
  
Soraka was often asking herself why it was a cock that she was granted instead of pussy that would match her feminine look. The poor mortal being did not realize that her own mind decided that before her decent. Her subconscious always wanted to help humanity after all. It tried its best to stop the war afflicting this world.  
  
Soraka herself tried that with the power of words, by speaking into the peoples' conscience. Her subconscious however... had a different idea of trying to stop this war...  
  
  
What could have been better for her dream to come true, than breeding many, many strong women with half-celestial children? It was clearly not what Soraka had in mind when she said she wanted to save the world, but her body had other plans.  
  
That was the reason the girl was so endowed and always in heat. But the shyness taking over her body over the last decades started to see her appendage as a curse, instead of a gift. She could have ended the unending war on this world decades ago if she just had enough will-power and confidence to breed women. Yes, it always seemed a little primal at first... Every women would have probably tried to run away once Soraka revealed her monster-cock to them. She just had to rape them once, to get them addicted to her cock. It also meant that they would become broken slaves for her cock. But those few thousand souls were the necessary sacrifice to save the lives of BILLIONS.  
  
But Soraka decided to live alone, in a far away mountain in a house on her own, suppressing and forgetting the urge to breed while trying to save humanity with the power of her words. But in all those decades in which she wasted her time with convincing people with words, the **_real_** solution to her problem was right in front of her, or more like in between her legs.  
  
The side of her that begged to breed for the safety of humanity was always forgotten more and more, many decades it got neglected, and therefore turned darker over time. She was granted with a cock that needed to cum almost every single hour. And with Soraka neglecting this desire for literal decades, it was only a matter of time until that desire would change.  
  
And it did. The desire to breed women for a better future got replaced by a primal desire to fuck. Fucking, breaking and filling up was all that this side desired after decades of neglect. Said side made acquaintance with Qiyana on that one night in the bathroom. Just thinking back of what Soraka did to the poor Latina... insulting, breaking, raping, suffocating, cock-slapping, throating her and even fucking her ass... all this would not have happened if Soraka would have fulfilled her true destiny on this world decades ago. Millions of her offspring would be scattered all over this world in this exact moment if she just fucked women day after day since the moment she ascended onto this world. They all would be fighting for her desired piece, and they would have probably even accomplished that already.  
  
But here she was now. Hiding herself isolated from others did only make it worse with each passing day. The side that got neglected for so long saw the opening on that day with Qiyana. And since then Soraka wasn't the same anymore. Before that day she lived with it without problems. Whenever a girl's exposed body teased her, she always forgot about it after a round of sleep. But that wasn't the case anymore after she fucked Qiyana. She ALWAYS was in state of breeding-heat. And even now she wasn't fulfilling her destiny. Instead of seeing that day with Qiyana as a sign for her destiny, she went the wrong path of pleasure.  
  
The dark side corrupted the girl to that degree that she didn't even want to breed. The only thing she desired was letting the pressure in her cock go. And whether it was a pussy that would result in pregnancy, or a throat, just like now with Kai'sa, that would only result in an inflated that would not have to eat for the next few weeks, didn't matter as long as Soraka's balls weighed a few gallons lighter.  
  
Nothing mattered anymore as the only thing she could think about was the orgasm currently rocking her body. If her celestial brothers and sisters could see Soraka's pleasure-induced face right now (what they actually did, since they can see everything) they would be totally disappointed at the sight of the young innocent celestial, who was always so determined to save humanity, but now fucking and cumming inside of the throat of another innocent being.  
  
Now that Kai'sas stomach was filled to the brim and Soraka's outburst of cum wasn't even close to being finished, there was only two ways for this to go.  
Either Soraka would wake up from her slumber and pull out, or she would keep on licking Kai'sas pussy and keep cumming her brains out while inflating the girl's stomach.  
  
"SPUUURRRTTTTTTT~" the answer was clear, as the next cumshot of Soraka shot through her tunnel and inside of Kai'sas stomach. But there was no place left anymore, and therefore the cum trailed its way down her esophagus again, managing to squeeze its way through the already bulged throat walls and Soraka's cock before it sprayed out of the tight seal of her lips and her nose in high-pressure streams. But even now the output of Soraka's cumshot was too much, and it surpassed the leaking cum out of Kai'sas orifices. With no way left to go, her belly started to rise and grow. With no place to go, her poor stomach was forced to widen and expand in tandem with Soraka's cumshots.  
  
  
Kai'sa had to shut her eyes when the cum trailed its way down her head in her upside-down position, her eyes now glued shut once again, but this time she wasn't able to wipe it away. And she didn't even need to. With the cum now spraying out of her lips and her nose, the last possible way for oxygen was taken away from her. Her face turned pale-blue now, her body was still too weak due to Soraka's musk, to signalize the unicorn-girl that she would die of suffocation soon. She just witnessed in her musk-clouded brain how her mind started to turn black more and more, until long lastly, right after she picked up Soraka's strained voice again: "NGHHH~ Th... Thank you so much Kai!!! I promise I will return the favor soon!!!"... Her mind turned black and she passed out.  
  
Soraka kept going however, unaware of the girl underneath as she was lost in orgasmic pleasure. What she did however notice, was the growing belly that started to bump against her own. But even then Soraka didn't care. Even though she felt how the pressure on her belly was pushing Kai'sas upside-down body away from her, she just couldn't ignore the pleasure that she needed for 3 long months now.  
  
It didn't take long until Kai'sa sported a little baby bump. Sadly however the amount of cum turned out to be too much for her suit. It was skin-tight, yet the material was made out of a hard shell, created from the many void-creatures that Kai'sa had killed. And since Soraka's cumblasts kept spurting out into her stomach without stop, the fine, little features of said shell expanded and widened. At some point Soraka felt another resistance trying to block her climax. In a last attempt to stay intact, Kai'sas suit creaked in protest, not allowing to expand any further and therefore applying pressure on the, now 5 months pregnant looking stomach, which made it even worse for Soraka to push her lumpy cum through her urethra.  
  
"NGHHH FUCK!" she cried out when she felt that no more cum was passing through her tunnel. But she wouldn't relent this time. She was already so far into her orgasm, that she would not let someone or something as stupid as a body-suit ruin her moment. She clenched her teeth and hissed in painful concentration while holding dangerously firm on the scalp of Kai'sa, determined to break the shell of Kai'sas suit with the strength of stimulation alone. With what little place she had, she rotated that head around her cock and tried to push and pull as much of her cock out of her throat as possible, which turned out to be not much more than 6 inches, but more than enough. *plap-plap-plap* her painfully throbbing balls grazed and hit Kai'sas unconscious face due to the extra force on her thrusts. And it seemed to work. Her cock pulsed at the newfound stimulation, her balls gargled their seed in the sack, and Soraka loosened her strained face into a relaxed expression again, as the creaking of Kai'sas body-shell reached its limit.  
  
The little pieces that were holding the suit together expanded and split apart more and more, until long lastly a last creaking noise indicated that the limit as been reached, and therefore resulting in tearing it open. The whole area around Kai'sas stomach was not baring her tender, white, teenage skin which was forced to expand due to the unicorns relentless cumblasts.  
  
It didn't take long until Soraka felt a new warm sensation on her balls. Kai'sas unconscious body was still spraying out Soraka's cum out of her sealed mouth and her nose, filling up the toilet in which her head and Soraka's balls were resting inside. Even though about 75% of Soraka's climax was secured deep in Kai'sas stomach, the other 25% were now currently building up a ever-growing pool inside of the toilet, which didn't take long to reach high enough to graze the bottom of Soraka's heavy beach ball-sized balls; her own swimmers were now connected from the inside and outside of her sac, while her boiling, virile cum was sending tingling waves of pleasure through her system that intensified her climax even further.  
  
Kai'sas growing stomach was now starting to reach the 9th month of pregnancy, without any stop in sight. Even though her inflated stomach was now pancaked firmly on Soraka's own, the force of her climax could not be stopped. The growing stomach, that found no other way to expand, instead expanded to the sight, obscuring Kai'sas slim waist in 2 fat bulges of cum-filled flesh. Soraka would lie if she said that she couldn't feel the extra pounds of weight currently applied on her, but that didn't matter to her. She actually welcomed it. The more weight on her lap meant the less cum was weighing her testicles down in between her knees.  
  
Working around with 2 50 pound-heavy cum-tanks that were filled to the brim with a few gallons of fertile cum while hot chicks of the league were always tempting her with their looks alone, was something that Soraka could definitely go without in the future. And she would. No pregnancy in the world was worth this much trouble. And getting 1 innocent, virgin girl addicted to your cock in order to get all this weight out of your shoulders was 100% worth it for Soraka. Even if mentioned girl had the same dream to protect this world from the devil.  
  
Any doubts, any rational thoughts, any feeling of pity got wiped away in an instant as another cumblast was traveling down her urethra and setting her brain on fire.  
  
"mnghh....." she moaned "...nothing is better than this..." she praised as she closed her eyes to savor the pleasure currently running through every cell of her body.  
  
"I.... I need more..." she declared as she pulled Kai'sas head extra harsh into the base of her cock.  
"...more girls to fuck...." she murmured. She was so lost in the throes of her orgasm, that she didn't even realize what she was saying. It was her subconscious that was trying to talk to her now. The side inside of her that she tried to deny and neglect over all those decades, hidden and concealed by her shy side, made itself noticeable once again, trying to talk to Soraka and convince her that this was her destiny.  
"But... but they are innocent..." she thought to herself  
" _yes, innocent. But also virgin...ready and fertile enough to breed..."_  
"But... but it's wrong... they didn't do anything wrong..."  
" _Just like Kai'sa right now? Then why don't you let her go_?"  
"I... I can't.... it... **_she..._** feels too go-"  
" _too good? Yes she does. You now too well that nothing in this world compares to this feeling... The many lives you saved in the last decades? Tell me which of them was making you feel better than this one right here?"_  
"N...no one did..." she murmured  
" _yes, exactly. So why bother, fighting the urge? You have the strength and the tools... just think about Kai'sa... Only 1 hour in the game and this little bitch was falling head over heels for you. Doesn't it feel good right now? Didn't it feel good to show Qiyana her place back then? This stupid Latina-cow is not enough, don't you think?"_  
"W... what?!" Soraka was shocked "wh- what do you me-"  
" _you tell me! You fucked Qiyana's throat for 5 months straight, day after day. How well does this throat compare to her?"_  
"it... it feels different..." she took a small pause "...but **_good_** ~"  
" _yes... just imagine how good her virgin snatch will feel all wrapped around your cock..."_  
"No...." Soraka said in shock... her mind still sane enough to realize where this conversation with her dark side was going "...you can't mean to-"  
" _I do! Just take your time imagining it! How would this fresh, virgin pussy feel compared to Qiyana's used hole?"_  
"But... I would destroy her!"  
" _And? Didn't you promise her to make her heat go away? Didn't she ask for it as well? You know too well, what she needs. And yet you are fucking her throat for your own enjoyment! Just look at her! Look at that stomach that keeps growing, because you can't keep yourself under control! Does that look like you care for her?_ "  
"I... I just didn't want to hurt her that badly!" Soraka tried to justify herself.  
" ** _That badly_** _? **hah**! You can lie to this stupid girl, but not to yourself! We both know what your intention was!!!"_  
Soraka huddled up at that remark; she was lost for words, because she knew everything was true. "But..."  
  
" _Don't fight your true desire! imagine how it would feel.... how your cock enters her tight slit... barrels through her tight, constricting walls, until you hit her cervix... then you go further and further... the desire to feel every last inches of your cock around her pussy prompting you to keep going, until you hilt all 21 inches inside of her... how fucking good would that feel?"_  
  
*SPUUURTTTTTT~* "NGHHHH FUCK YES!" Soraka cried out as the mere imagination set her fire-hose cumspray to a higher level.  
  
" _And then you fill her up... the orgasms shaking the whole world around you while you inflate her womb with your offspring... impregnate her until your balls are all empty..."  
_Soraka closed her eyes shut to better imagine all those things that her dark side was trying to convince her with.  
"yes... it would be so gooooood~"  
but her dark side still kept going: " _and then the feeling of your light balls... when they NOT hurt or bother you when you walk around.... those many gallons of cum that weighed them down all empty and deposed in one of your girls..."_  
the girl furrowed her forehead since the mere imagination was setting her brain cells on fire.  
"You... she.... I....I don't know..."  
" _Yes you know! Imagine Ahri giving you a titjob with her busty tits. Miss Fortunes sexy teenage, ripe body all over your body, riding your fat cock. Evelyn trying to seduce you, until you show her your cock and break her mind until nothing more than a cockhungry slut would be left."_  
"ohhhh yes..." Soraka moaned as pictures of those sinful acts crossed her mind.  
" _Every girl that you dreamed about in the last few years since the day you joined the league. All of them that left you with a boner after every single game... licking, slurping all over your cock like breeding-hungry bunnies that got addicted to your cock... different kind of races, breeds, cultures, nationalities, regions, living beings... in your grasp."_  
  
"ahhhh yeesssss~" Soraka moaned out into the heavens, her face a grimace of lust and pleasure while her hand went back to rotate Kai'sas scalp on her cock again, using the girls throat like nothing more than a masturbation tool to fuel the imagination that her dark side was trying to show her.  
  
" _All of this can be yours...."_  
"All of it can be mine...."  
" _So many hybrid-offspring of celestial genes and mortal genes would cover this world..."_  
"So many children.... all mine...."  
" _You would never have to worry about empting your balls again..."_  
"I would never have to worry about emp-... wait... is this...?"  
  
The girl looked down and her pleasure-stained face turned to shock: "h... how long was I even lost in thoughts?!" she asked herself as dripping noises, along with a water-fall and a feeling of wetness on her hooves woke her up from her daydreams and discussion with her dark side.  
  
The first thing that she saw - which was not hard to oversee - was the obscenely inflated masses of flesh, that were growing further and wider around Kai'sas waist. The second thing that alerted her was the cum, that was tingling her hands and her balls. The third thing she realized was that her cum was flooding the toilet seat, raining down in wet droplets and a water fall all around the seat onto the floor, reaching past the cabin-door into the open air of the toilet-room.  
  
And then the last thing... Kai'sa was still inside of the toilet....  
"OH NOOO!" she cried out. A wave of guilt running through her body, that she might have suffocated Kai'sa on her cum. Good thing she didn't realize that the girl passed out long before the cum was flooding all over the toilet seat.  
While still cumming without stop, she instantly tried to stand up from her seat, Kai'sas head and her balls slowly withdrawing from the toilet bowl into the open air: "I... I AM SOR- HIAAAA!" until she landed butt-first on the toilet seat again. Kai'sas head and her testicles immersed into the ocean of cum again, lost from the sight in the white pool of swimmers. The porridge so thick and viscous that the head immerged in the pool with a * **SPLLLOOORRCCHHHH** *.  
  
"I... my legs...." she uttered in helplessness. 5 straight minutes of cumming her brains out has rendered her legs useless to stabilize themselves. But she couldn't just let the girl suffocate like this!!! With as much strength she could muster, she carefully tried to stand up again, her legs crossed and shaking all the while, as Kai'sas head was in the open air again, or at least the silhouette of it. The only thing visible was an oval-formed white shape, with white strands of hair hanging down. Ears, nose, eyes, mouth, chin, hair; Everything was covered and glazed with Soraka thick, viscous and glue-like cum, like icing on a cake.  
  
It took Soraka 5 seconds to make one step forward with shaky legs...  
  
* **SPUUURRRTTTTTTT** * but even then she failed. "AHHH NOOO!"  
  
  
Her cock had no interest in stopping the climax because of an unconscious cum-dumpster. Uncaring of Soraka's troubles, it kept going through its climax, already reaching past the probably 100 cumshots without giving a shit for Soraka, since she neglected her cum tanks for 3 straight months already. And there was nothing the girl could do. When the cumshot rocketed through her body, every attention was focused on her mind and cock alone and therefore causing all of her body-parts to fall limp. Her whole body collapsed, but instead of falling onto the seat that was filled with cum, she fell straight on the floor. Her knees buckled inwards and caused her whole body to collapse into a kneeling position, with one light difference.  
  
Mentioned difference was, that her knees were forced to spread apart, because of an oval-formed head currently captivated right between them in her crotch. Her balls were still so full with cum, that they rested heavily _partly_ on her hooves and _partly_ on the cold ground underneath, however her own swimmers plastered all over the floor made the coldness less painful for her.  
  
"Kai...?" she was worried and glimpsed down, but no reaction came... she reached forward to Kai'sas arms, lifting them up, before she let go, and witnessed with shock how the arm fell limply to the ground again.  
"Oh no.... she- NGHHHHH~" another cumshot from her uncaring cock rocketed her body, and made her pause her thoughts for a moment. "She.... she passed out. What should I do?!"  
She asked in shock and helplessness, yet the answer was clear as day, because her hips started to lightly thrust into her maw again to stimulate her cock.  
" _You know exactly what do to... empty those balls in her throat..."_  
"wh- WHAT?! But she might even die at this point!" Soraka replied to her dark side once again with worry in her mind.  
" _Oh my... did your stupid pretending, caring brain already forgot what you did to Qiyana_?"  
* **gulp** *  
" _yes... remember the little "punishment"-sessions that she had to go through? Many hours in her throat without break? You already forgot what you did so she wouldn't die?_ "  
"I... I healed her...." she replied shyly  
" _then you know what you can do after you filled her up..._ "  
"but...." pure guilt and doubts ran over Soraka's body at the imagination that she would use her healing powers, which were the only thing she had left from her celestial past, to pleasure her own desire instead of helping humanity... Even if she enjoyed it with Qiyana as well, the Latina always begged her for those punishments, so it kind of was for the sake of Qiyana... but this time, Kai'sa would probably not want ANY of this...  
  
*SPUUURRRRTTTTTT*  
"AHHHHH~" whenever doubts crossed her mind, another cumshot that filled her brain with pleasure caused the unicorn girl to give in...  
"O... ok then...." *GULP* "I... I will heal her then afterwards..." she stuttered, the idea still not sounding convincing to her, yet the stimulation forced her to keep going nevertheless.  
Her dark side only smirked internally, not bothering with telling Soraka what a good girl she was, and instead let the girl live and savor her orgasm until the end.  
  
And that's what Soraka did right now. With every doubt wiped away in her mind with another heavy cumshot running through her body, she focused her attention fully onto her climax. She craned her neck down, eying the wet, tiny slit of Kai'sas pussy, and dug in once again, her hands reached down between her knees and Kai'sas scalp to take a hold of it, and aid her thrusting hips to stimulate her cock even more.  
  
Long lastly the girl closed her eyes, isolating her surroundings and letting the tingling pleasure of her climax consume her mind.  
  
Spurt after spurt after spurt filled Kai'sas maw up with cum. The only things that were audible in the room for the next 5 minutes were the gurgling noises of her constricting balls and the shivering sighs of Soraka, each sigh, moan or gasp indicated that another huge cumblast was rushing through her urethra.  
  
It didn't take long until another strange noise echoed around the large toilet-room. Sloshing and especially rumbling noises made themselves noticeable when Kai'sas stomach was reaching its peak. With every cumshot leaving Soraka's 2 feet long pipe, another deep rumble of protest resonated throughout the cabin.  
Each bulging mass of flesh on the sides of her waist were now larger than Kai'sas or Soraka's waist combined. If the skin wasn't connected to Kai'sas abs, or if it didn't have that pale-white skin color of Kai'sa, then people would have never expected it to be a part of her body. At this point it was clear, that Kai'sas stomach had taken much more than what was inside of Soraka's beach-ball sized balls at the first place, which just proves how hyper-virile this girl and her reproductive system is. In those 10 minutes of cumming non-stop in order to get rid of the fullness her balls, they went into overdrive to produce more and more cum in an unimaginable pace, gurgling and churning up her cum like a factory, resulting in that obscene inflated belly of Kai'sa which was now more than twice the size of Soraka's previously humungous balls.  
  
...  
  
Soraka's balls still kept going for another long 5 minutes, unleashing wave after wave inside of her new cum-dumpster, who she only wanted to "help out" in the first place.  
"AHHHHHHHHH~~~" Soraka sighed in relief while a shiver ran all over her body, she relaxed her muscles and let the aftermath of her orgasm consume her as her long cumblasts slowed down to light droplets. Said droplets were still fuller in volume than normal standards of course, and they were also not the last remnants of her 3 month long pent-up balls. The pent-up cum left her balls minutes ago. This current payload belonged to the freshly produced cum, that her now normal sized nuts (still as big as handballs) produced without relent, trying to let out as much as they could produce, since they feared the possibility to cum another time would be 3 months away again.  
  
  
"MNGHHHH~" she moaned before her hands reached to the sides of Kai'sas waist and took a hold of that fleshly jelly-thick skin that was filled with her cum. She gently poked and squeezed it in her hands, relishing in the strange, yet soft feeling of that cumfilled belly, before she spoke up again with a deep sultry voice:  
"I think... I will keep her as well...."  
  
  



	2. The tables turn?! ...

  
She savored the feeling and stayed calm for a minute. Not because of the exhaustion, but more like because of the divine feeling of her own swimmers lingering and squirming around in the ocean of cum. And in the middle of all of that white-fluid was the upper third of her cock, chilling, throbbing as her own cum touched and grazed its sides. She could not even feel the back of Kai'sas stomach on her cockhead anymore since the inflation caused her belly to widen further.   
  
But everything has to end at some point. Not letting the cumflow patter out, and ignoring the gurgling balls between her thighs, Soraka decided it was time to let her cock drop out of the comfortable hole. Comparing the pleasure-induced expression a few minutes ago with her current expression was another indicator of Soraka's abnormal body-functions. 15 straight minutes of blasting cum out of her cock while inflicting her own brain with pleasure all the while, had near-to no effect on the unicorn lady.   
  
Even an exhaustion of a 20 minute long game was harder for Soraka than this. That's because a climax didn't actually exhaust her one bit. Her celestial genes ensured that cumming her brains out would have no affect on her sanity at all even though it was usual for a male to get exhausted and dizzy after an orgasm. But in order to breed every girl on this planet, Soraka did not get cursed with such things. Before she descended onto this world, her celestial powers made sure that her virility and task to impregnate women was not disturbed by mortal limitations. Instead it even went one step further, contradicting this world's standards by giving Soraka the ability to feel even stronger and lively after every climax. Good example for this one is also the past fuck-session with Qiyana in which Soraka fucked the girl all night long without break. Not to forget that her celestial side blessed the girl with a humungous horse cock with monstrous balls to match that would ensure 100% fertilization on every breeding session.  
  
The chilling, normal expression made Soraka look like an absolutely normal girl that did definitely not inflate the stomach of an innocent girl to unimaginable dimensions. With new strength coursing through her system after her orgasmic high, she reached up at Kai'sas thighs which were still laying on her shoulders and pushed the unconscious girl forwards in order to get this fat belly away from her so she could have some space to pull her cock out.  
  
While her maw was still secured on Soraka's cock, her upper body slowly fell backwards until Kai'sas ass hit the cabin-door with a creaking noise. But to Soraka's demise, her cum-belly took the chance in an instant and filled the gap between her own and Soraka's stomach with masses of flesh; taking on its proper position in front of her body instead of the sides of her waist. But even now her stomach was still too full with cum, that her belly still stuck out at her sides in an obscene way, looking like a slightly deformed heavy yoga ball.  
  
But Soraka could not blame the girl for that. After all she managed to take the many gallons of her seed inside of her belly. She sighed out in acceptance that the easy way would not work. So she firstly shifted backwards in her kneeling position, trying to grind on the floor with her knees one inches after another, until her back hit the front of the toilet-seat. She looked down to the connection of her cock and Kai'sa only to find out that mere 4 inches left the girls maw. Due to her inflated stomach she could not see, but still **_feel_** her dick all the way down (or up) in the girl's stomach.  
  
As much as the bending of her cock would hurt, Soraka had no other choice but to stand up, and get her cock out that way. So she did.  
  
She lifted her hands up and behind her body to take a hold of the slippery toilet-seat behind, and then * **tugged** * her own body up with the strength of her arms alone. Her kneeling legs instantly shot up and stood straight, as her cock trailed out of Kai'sas maw with a wet *SLLUUUURRRRPPPPPPP* * **POP** * as the cockhead popped out of her lips. The speed of her retreat made her now flaccid horse cock bounce and wiggle between her knees like a big fat snake, the tip of her cock swapping from slapping at her left and right calf until not longer than 10 seconds it stood still. Some cum was flowing out of her cockhead like a river, but with no more throat-muscles stimulating her cock, it had no other choice but to stop its climax. The first thing Soraka did was hissing as the cold air touched her spit-shined cock. The second thing she did was sitting on the toilet seat with wide spread legs, the sight once again showing off how monstrous her cock actually is, as it was laying all over the seat, and looming down at the edge of the toilet seat in an 90 degree angle. The many pounds of limp flesh looked more like a heavy XXXXXXXXXXXL noodle, instead of a cock. The fat cockhead reached down 5 inches above the ground and slowly dangled from left to right, like a pendulum while the thump-thick piss-slit leaked a few last drops of her cum. The sight would definitely make people wonder, how this girl actually managed to take a piss with such a long snake between her legs. The only one knowing the answer to that question was Soraka herself and her little pet Qiyana.  
  
The last thing Soraka did was looking down at the still upside-down laying girl, whose back was still propped up at the cabin door.   
  
AND ONLY THEN... did Soraka realize that Kai'sas eyes were closed shut. **Even worse** , cum was flooding out of mouth like a water fall. **_Even worse_** she wasn't breathing anymore. She thought that her not so long lasting climax would ensure that the girl would stay sane, because Qiyana was already able to throat her dick in for 30 minutes straight. But only know did she realize that Qiyana was trained for 5 straight months each single day to reach that lung capacity.  
  
Horrified, Soraka leaned forward as fast as she could and carefully set both her palms on the wide surface of Kai'sas belly, before she closed her eyes in concentration and let green energy flow out of her hands, and into Kai'sas body. Not many seconds later, Kai'sas body started to work again.  
  
But in her worried mind, Soraka forgot, that the gallons of cum were still flooding out of her maw. Soraka's energy that coursed through Kai'sas body made her feel like she was reborn.  
But that feeling only lasted for not longer than a second as her now awaken brain realized that she was puking out cum in a dangerously high pace. The obscene ocean in her belly that wasn't clogged up by Soraka's thick horse-cock was now flooding through every nook and cranny of her esophagus and out of her wide spread mouth without stop, sealing any possible way to breath. The poor girl did not even have the time to ask herself where she was. Hell, she did not even notice that her once fit belly was now the size of a huge yoga ball.  
  
Her eyes shot wide open the second she awoke. Full of terror, confusion and shock, Kai'sa realized in her dizzy brain, that she could once again not breathe. Only 10 seconds awake, and she already felt like she might pass out due to suffocation again. But she didn't want it to end like earlier again. Especially when there wasn't a 21 inches long log stuck in her esophagus. She frowned her head, shut her eyes and tried to focus herself. The only thing she could do right now in order to NOT suffocate, was closing her mouth shut and *GULP-GULP-GULP-GULP* setting her throat-muscles to work to swallow all of it down again.   
  
This turned out to be a bad idea, because her strained and stretched stomach did not prevail. Gulp after gulp she managed to swallow down a few chunks of Soraka's viscous cum, but that didn't matter as 10 times the amount was already rushing through her esophagus again. Her rumbling stomach had enough, and since there was no inhuman horse cock sealing her orifice anymore, there was nothing that could keep all this jizz in it. But even Kai'sa didn't want to give in. She was determined to keep her mouth shut and kept on swallowing it down, her eyes still shut in order to focus her mind, but not 2 seconds in the pitiful attempt of keeping it in, her eyes shot open once again. Her mouth staid shut that fight she managed to win. But the cum was still flooding out, at first bloating her 2 cute cheeks with the cum, and when her mouth was filled to 100% with fertile girl-cum, it looked for another way. Since it couldn't travel back down the way it came from, it instead decided to use the other 2 available orifices. The pressure was so high that it all rocketed up almost 1 foot into the air, before it all rained down on Kai'sas body and the floor. But even then the amount that rocketed out of her nose could not match the floor that was rushing down her wind-pipe. Lastly Kai'sa was forced to give up and opened her mouth, letting it all gush out of her maw in a constant waterfall.  
  
"BUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP"  
  
With nothing left to do, her will and pride broken by cum alone, her expression relaxed, her eyes closed down to an half-lidded expression as she was forced to witness how the gushing cum would make her fall unconscious again. Her expression turned somehow to confusion as the seconds past but her mind wasn't turning black. She made out a voice from above: "I am sorry KAI! I am so so so so sorry!! Please endure it!" And enduring she did... Or more like had nothing else left to do while Soraka was still shooting green energy through Kai'sas body, so the girl wouldn't pass out again.  
  
Soraka thought she was doing the girl a favor. But the opposite was the case. With no air to breath, Kai'sas brain was able, or more like forced to focus 100% on the jizz invading her taste-buds and her sinuses. With the way she could taste and smell Soraka's fertile cum, meaning in the deepest and strongest parts of her sinuses and taste-buds, she could swear it felt like she was swimming in an ocean of it. With nothing left to do, she was forced once again to suffer under the influence of Soraka's musky, and pheromone-radiating cum. She didn't have the luck to escape the taste and smell like before, where she was allowed to pass out while Soraka's was cumming inside of her. This time around there was no escape or mercy. Since the moment the cum started erupting out of her mouth to the moment the cum stopped doing so, it took a very long, unstoppable **_3 minutes_** to empty her stomach. No break for pause, no break for air, no break for Kai'sa to collect her slowly, but surely breaking mind. 180 seconds the cum flooded out of her maw, and the impact on the teenage girls sanity was devastating.   
  
From the girl, that tried to shut her mouth in order to not suffocate to death a few seconds earlier was nothing left. The way the cum flooded out of her nose and mouth, the same way did Soraka's musk and pheromones flood Kai'sas brain and mind. As thick and lumpy as it was, Kai'sa could NOT find any way to call the taste and smell disgusting. She tried her best to resist and neglect the intoxicating taste of it in order to hold onto her strong-will and sanity, but there was no chance in hell for a human to resist the effects of a celestial. And all those celestial powers were compromised on Soraka's cock and cum alone. Kai'sas strong willed mind was nothing more than a playtoy or an insect for Soraka's cum, to defile, play with and do whatever it wanted with it. And in this case (or more like every case) her cum wanted to corrupt this girl. The sight of Kai'sa after those 3 minutes was the exact same sight, which Soraka could have gotten decades ago, if she didn't evolve into such a shy little pussy. As mentioned before, it was only rape a few minutes long. But after the girls got accommodated with Soraka and her divine cock, there was no way they could return to their normal life. And thanks to Soraka's help, to keep this girl awake over all this process, the 3 minutes were more than enough to break her mind.  
  
Kai'sa for her part was _gone_. In those 3 minutes, you couldn't tell how long it took Soraka's cum to corrupt the girl's very soul; because her upside-down turned face was up to her nose always immersed in the pool of cum on the floor. But the result after those 3 minutes was not to be overlooked. Her cum did what had to be done, and therefore broke the girls mind in earnest. It is unimaginable how smell and taste can change a whole human in 3 mere minutes, but Soraka was a celestial after all. Humans didn't stand a chance. The strong-willed, kind-hearted girl was gone. Not even the hate against the void and the wish to save humans from the plague that it caused over this world was left. Of course Soraka was non-the wiser of all of it. She didn't even dare to look down At Kai'sas face, as ashamed as she was. But she also wouldn't be able to see anything anyways, since the girl's eyes were glued shut thanks to the cum concealing them.  
  
While she could hide herself from Kai'sa, she could definitely not ignore the cum flooding the toilet room. Said pool was already reaching past the cabin itself, reaching to about 4 cabins next to theirs as the drain was having problems to drink in Soraka's cum. The loud clogging sounds resonating from deep inside of it proved that it was not meant to take in lumpy, tar-thick substances.   
  
After disposing all that cum in her stomach, which now was still a little bloated, looking like a 5 month-long baby bump, the flow of her mouth ceased down. The first thing that Kai'sa did of course, was inhaling and exhaling in heavy breathing gasps, in order to get the long-awaited oxygen into her system, which the girl drank down into her system like she was 1 month long lost in the Sahara. Her panting gasps did somehow steadied after another minute. Her face was somewhat visible now as the sink managed to take most of Soraka's cum inside of the drain.  
  
Soraka just looked all the while, still placing her palms on the, now shrunken, stomach, as she feared how the girl would react now after what she had done. All those thoughts about keeping Kai'sa or fucking her pussy immediately vanished out of her brain after seeing this poor girl on the ground. Even the discussion with her dark side was not in her mind anymore. There was just no way in hell, that she could fuck her pussy now. Not after what she had done... And she also felt a little spent already. Of course 10 or 20 more climaxes would be perfect, but that didn't matter now. When Kai'sas breath steadied, so did Soraka also draw back her hands from her belly. She took a deep shivering breath, closed her eyes shut, as she was too ashamed to look at the girl that she so harshly raped a few minutes ago, and then she tried her best to apologize to her:  
  
"I am so-so-so-so-so sorry Kai! I know what I promised before, but please! Please don't tell anybody about it! Let me just go and I will support you even better in future games! I... I will never touch you again, I promise! Never ever in my cursed life will I even get close to yo- NGHHHHHH~" a sudden surge of pleasure shot through her body and made her moan out.  
  
She dared to open her eyes again and lean forwards to look down, only to see that Kai'sas eyes were free of her honey-like cum. Whether she did wipe it off with her hands or not, didn't matter to Soraka. Because when she looked at them, there was no Kai'sa left in them. The once stern, razor-sharp, violet eyes were now half-lidded, lifeless and radiated a aura of fuckhungryness from them. Soraka's cum did what had to be done and overwrote her brain with thoughts and imaginations of sex, worship and desire to breed. All of this caused by the taste and smell alone, without even touching the girls pussy, which by the way, was now dripping and leaking like a broken faucet. But most importantly, the 2 violet orbs were directed not at Soraka herself, rather to the other part of her that was limply hanging down the toilet-seat. But it wasn't just looking, Soraka could swear those eyes were already worshipping and praising this limp piece of meat like it was her god. Even worse (or better) one of the teenage girl's hand was taking a firm grip on the very tip of the soda-thick cock, merely able to close down to half of its immense width.   
  
So that must have caused her to moan out before... But she still didn't dare to speak up. Soraka's eyes entirely focused on Kai'sas own in the same way that her violet eyes were focused on her cock. After watching the meat in front of her with mesmerized eyes for about 20 seconds, the girl trailed her palm down, now placed right at the head of the horse-shaft, and even now not able to encompass all of it in her tiny palm. But she instantly made up for it, by rubbing her hand in rotating motions around the cockhead, emitting a hiss from Soraka as the surface of her palm was rubbing her thump-thick piss slit from left to right. Still, without talking up, the girl decided that it was enough and drew back her hand. She eyed the palm in front of her that glistened with Soraka's freshly milked cum before she placed it in front of her mouth and then like a slut, licked her palm clean.  
  
"uhhhhh~~~ "A visible shiver ran down Kai'sas spine as the well-known taste of cum was invading her senses and especially her fuckdrunk mind. Soraka could not stand the sight, and even while trying to suppress her never-ending lust to fuck, a slutty act like this could not hinder her massive cock to throb mightily. With a flex, the fat spear of meat surged a few inches up in the air, trying to grow and rise, yet it dropped down again, dangling from side to side before it stood still on the previous 90 degree angle. However her cock would soon get much more nutrition's to wake it up, because Kai'sas eyes squinted down (or up) on the floor beneath. The sink did a good job of taking it all in, but Soraka's thick cum was still glued to the ground to some degree. With the target located, and without even thinking about taking a proper position, Kai'sa remained in her up-side down position with her ass still propped up against the cabin door, as she trailed her whole hand around the floor to pick up Soraka's left over cum. Once she got enough so that the remnants dripped down from her hand she immediately went to work and **licked** , **sucked** and **slurped** it all off her hand and fingers.  
  
The sight truly was enough nutrition of lust for Soraka's cock. Considering that this bitch on the ground was falling so low only because of her cum, filled the girl with a foreign sense of pride. As Soraka looked down, she could swear that Kai'sa was trying her best to stay sane to not let her eyes roll over into a stupid ahegao due to the taste of her cum. As strong as the mind melting musk was, the desire to eat or drink more of that thick, lumpy cum overpowered her almost broken mind. It had a powerful effect on Soraka's cock. It throbbed again, again, again, and another time. Throb after throb it tried to defy gravity. The first throbs seemed to be a lost battle. But the next ones were extra strong, thanks to Kai'sa going on step further and taking her second hand to collect all that cum on the ground in a lewd display. With another pulse the angle turned to 80 degrees, then 70 degrees, then 60 degrees, it kept rising and rising until it directed straight forward. But even then Kai'sa did not stop licking up the cum, and so her cock had more reasons to stiffen up. With a few more pulses the cock was now trying to rise further, which turned out to be an impossible task, since the toilet-seat would not support the underside of her shaft anymore. Instead it dangled up and down with every throb, a heavy monster trying in vain to defy gravity.  
  
The long progress of growing erect was pronouncing the growth of her veins as well. Allowing (me) to further describe their appearance. Blood was visibly pumping through her blood-vessels. The calm, slumbering veins slowly woke up again to grow and rise to their previous size. Firstly the blood dribbled through her veins. Then it ran through them and not much longer, it visibly flooded the veins in pulsing waves like a crammed highway. Her blood flew mostly into the most pronounced and visible veins on Soraka's monstrous dick: the 2 thump-thick veins that adorned Soraka's cock from the very base to the tip of the 21 inches monster. You could even make out how those 2 veins pulsed with blood as it rushed through them. The other few veins were the size of her index fingers, most of them connected to the thump thick veins to reach other passages of the long horse cock. And then there were the last ones, which were all over her cock like a network of lines, all having the size of her pinky. 2 dozen of them were plastered all over the width of her bitchbreaker, some of them were connected to the larger veins, acting like smaller roads, in which the blood of her main blood-flow could flow into. Some of them even overlapped and under lapped the 2 thump-thick vessels, in an even more obscene display.   
  
But the real deal was yet to come. After all this massive trunk of a cock did not supply itself with blood on its own. It had to come from Soraka's body. And in order to fill this massive cock up with blood, the base of her shaft was, no matter how stupid it sounds, about 1-2 inches thicker than the rest of the cock. Like a tree that needed roots, in order to fill the many stems and branches up with water, so did Soraka's cockbase represent those roots, in order to fill the rest of her massive shaft up with blood. Celestial genes or not, it needed blood to rise like every other part of her body, which resulted in the base being about 2 inches wider in diameter than the rest. That extra width allowed more vessels on it, and her cock took use of that.   
  
When her shaft already looked like an abnormal web of veins, the base was even more ridiculous. Out of question: the 2 biggest thump-stick veins that prodded out of that base was the main bridge of her blood-flow. About 4 index-thick veins also prodded out of that base. And long lastly about 8 of her pinky-sized veins aided the bigger veins by lining the base of her cock as well. It wasn't like most of her veins collected themselves on that base, because it was wider than the rest of her cock. It was more like that her base was forced to become thicker, in order to keep up with those 14 veins prodding out of her base like the roots of her cock. Her monstrous horsecock needed all of that blood of course. And it's not a lie to say that every single one of those veins on her base were necessary to awake this beast of a cock in between her legs.   
  
It truly was an amazing sight. Only this obscene display of a perfectly placed web of veins all over her cock like a maze - every single one of them useful and necessary in their own way - allowed this inhuman, massive horse-cock to stiffen up to fulfill the task of what a cock was supposed to do, and that was **mating**. In Soraka's case however mating was more like an _extra_ to the real deal: **breaking** inferior, unfitted girls' small snatches with her monster cock. Visible on her now pet-turned human Qiyana, and the now fuckhungry, cum-addicted girl underneath: Kai'sa.  
  
As much as her dick wanted to fuck this girl again, Soraka just thought that keeping going like this was wrong on too many levels...  
"This is bad..." she gulped down as she looked down at the girl which was delusional to her words.  
" _Bad? What do you mean? this is perfect!_!" her dark side replied once again.  
"NO IT'S NOT!! Did you even look at her? She was kind and tried to help everyone... and now..." she took a small pause, unable to decide how she should describe Kai'sa,  
*SLLUUURRRPPPP*, who was right now eagerly cleaning up digit after digit of her 6th picked-up load of cum of the ground, before she went back to pick up the 7th.  
"And now... I turned her into a stupid, cum-hungry slut!" she added.  
" _And? What does it matter? If she wants some cock just give it to her? What's the big deal?_ "  
"It... IT'S NOT SO EASY!!" she barked back "I... I can't do this anymore..." she said, trying to escape the situation, as she thought about just walking away and escaping this tempting situation.  
" _WAIT! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER LIKE THIS!!"_ Her dark side tried to convince her the last time, but Soraka's mind was set.  
"NO! I will not defile this girl any longer! If I do, she will never be the same again!" she remarked, her last statement that set her mind.   
  
She stood up, the movement causing her stiff spear to dangle into every directions as she tried to make one step forward, carefully she spread her legs to not step onto Kai'sa who was still busy drinking up all the cum on the floor... or so Soraka thought.  
She shrieked as a tender hand gripped firmly around her calf. With no doubt in her mind, who this could be, Soraka leaned forward and looked down, only to met the stare of Kai'sa who was now, for the first time, after her climax, looking Soraka into her eyes. Half-lidded, dizzy, sex-hungry eyes met concerned and worried eyes as silence consumed the toilet for a few seconds.  
  
"MNGHHHH~ I need mooooooore~~~ " Kai'sa moaned in an exhausted voice as she stiffened her grip on Soraka's calf and looked the girl deep into her eyes, trying to look as serious and stern as possible, which failed miserably since she could only greet the one girl, that made her feel so good, with worship alone.  
"Kai... we can't do this anymore!" Soraka tried to explain, since she was the only one of the two with her sanity still intact.  
"But you promised... to make it go away... and... "She reached up with her free hand towards her crotch region to give her virgin pussy a little rub "mnghhhh~ _it's not gone yet_..."  
"I... I know bu- but just let it linger and... And it will go away on its own in a few hours! I promise! Now let me go Kai!" she stuttered, as she looked up again, her free foot taking a step forward, but the other one was still held in place tightly by Kais grip.  
  
Soraka shut her eyes and sighed, because Kai'sa was still not letting go.  
"Kai PLEASE! If you don-" but she quickly paused as she was greeted with a smile from the girl, which indicated no good intentions, Soraka took a deep gulp, as her concern was justified: "if you don't do as I say..." her gleeful smile widened as a great idea overcame her mind, "... I will tell **_EVERYONE_** what you are packing."  
Soraka was shocked, and instantly took a step back again: "you-... you wouldn't....." she looked down at the girl, hoping that she was just kidding, but the smile didn't falter. It rather intensified as Kai'sa realized that she had the girl in her hands right now  
" I am not! hehe" she giggled in a fuckdrunk manner. This definitely wasn't the serious and stern Kai'sa that Soraka knew from before...

"Now sit down again!" she ordered and loosened her hold on Soraka's calf. The unicorn just couldn't do _anything_. The one thing that she feared the most in her whole life was that someone would find out about her blessed (cursed) package... And Kai'sa threatened to tell it to EVERYBODY!  
  
It was quite the funny sight, to see how fast the tables have turned, as Soraka stepped back and sit down on the toilet seat again like an obedient dog, her stiff cock still dangling forward like a spear, which wasn't overseen by Kai. The grimacing face of her victory quickly faded to an wide open O-shaped expression of awe, as she had the perfect position to look up at the underside of Soraka's monster. It wasn't just that Soraka had a bigger cock than others, or that it had more of a horse-cock-appearance. It was just bulkier, bumpier, just more intimidating and monstrous than a usual horse cock. She could clearly make out that fat bridge of her underside and one of the few index-finger thick veins snaking its way over her urethra. Just as fast as Soraka's cum corrupted her mind, as fast did Kai'sas previously fearful and shocked expression turn to astonishment and amazement towards the fat pillar of meat over her head.  
  
Her eyes were literally glued to the cock, scanning and analyzing the shaft from bottom to top with fuckhungry eyes as a strange and foreign desire creped its way into her mind, only activated and unleashed by Soraka's cum and musk alone. This desire wanted more, a closer inspection of the log above was necessary before Kai'sa would allow it to fill up her... "Fill up my what...?" Kai'sa asked herself in her inexperienced mind, yet her body was going to give her the answer soon enough. But that had time, she thought, as she tried to clear her mind of those useless thoughts to pay attention to one thing alone.   
  
She needed a better position, so she decided to stand up. The first thing she did was raising her head up. The cum on the floor that glued itself onto her hair, refused to let go, but with a wet *SLUURRRRPPPPP* she managed to peel her hair off the ground. Not a few seconds later after clumsily turning around and shifting around, Kai'sa adapted a kneeling position with her face just a few inches in front of the fat-flared cockhead. Soraka only watched with wide spread legs, her hands shyly placed on her thighs and her breath escaping in shivering gasps while she took deep gulps as she didn't know what to do. With Kai'sas threats, there was nothing she could do. But also, as much as she didn't want all of this to happen, she just couldn't ignore how sexy the sight in front of her was. It wasn't every day that a teen wanted to have some fun with her cock after all. It actually never happened before if you don't count Qiyana. The teenage girl with violet hair was kneeling down right in front of her, and looked at her cock, which she for herself hated so much, with nothing more than desire and amazement. Soraka bit her lip in anticipation, her cock throbbing heavily. She just needed to see more... See and watch how far the innocent girl would defile herself to worship her cursed cock.  
  
But Soraka was nothing more than the useless third wheel right now. Her gaze on Kai'sa was not returned, since the teenage girl was currently eying the fat monster cock-head in front of her. And with the way it throbbed in front of her face, it was just looking at her as well.  
  
The girl just watched and smelled the musk emitting from the beast. Her eyes were so mesmerized that they followed the pulsing cock that dangled up and down. Her eyes squinted forward to the fat thump-thick slit, which was doing a remarkable job in unleashing her now most favorite nourishment.   
  
She could drive just in and slurp, lick, blow, and suck this cock however she pleased since nothing held her down. But this blessed package deserved only the best treatment. She would savor and elongate every single second with this thing like it was a 5-star meal. But she would also _tease_ Soraka a little. In the corners of her eyes that were not focused on **cock** , she could make out Soraka's inpatient shivering legs, and her palms on her thighs that were always changing positions as if she wanted to say something, but her shyness was holding her back... No matter how inexperienced Kai'sa was, even she knew that the looks of men on her sexy teenage body, whenever she walked around in the city meant that they desired her. Especially since she walked around in that skin-tight outfit, that did nothing to hide her sinfully slim waist or her small tits and the round-shaped, cute ass. There was no way in hell for her that the throbbing of Soraka's cock didn't mean it liked what it saw.  
  
After one full minute of just starring at the cock, that throbbed and pulsed stronger with each passing second, Kai'sa lifted one hand and reached forward. Soraka instantly closed her eyes shut, trying to prepare her mind for the tender touch of Kai'sas palm. But 10 seconds later nothing came. Her wincing expression loosened up as she carefully opened an eye, to look down, only to see that Kai'sa was starring at her all the while with a smirk on her face, her hand was a few centimeters next to the middle of that fat shaft. She was just waiting for the moment, and the second Soraka focused her eyes on Kai'sas own, the girl opened her palm, placed it on the side of the shaft and *SQUEEEZED* hard on it. Soraka was unprepared for that rough squeeze and moaned out into the heavens. The crushing grip would definitely hurt ordinary cocks, but the long drawn-out moan escaping Soraka's wide open mouth indicated that this was the treatment her cock needed. Even though that grip was only holding a small part of nerve endings in her 21 inches bitchbreaker, it was setting Soraka's mind on fire. Her right hand could merely encompass half of the width, but Kai'sa made sure that her thump was pressing down on the fat urethra on the bottom, resulting in pushing the fat bulging bridge about 1 inch inwards.  
  
But she wasn't finished yet. She was already preparing her next move, without even giving Soraka the chance to ask Kai'sa how skilled she got considering that this was the first cock in her life. Kai'sa closed the gap between the pulsing cockhead and her face before she opened her mouth, and placed it firmly on the fat cockhead, once again only able to encompass about 3/4 of the head. The wet soft lips on her cockhead sent another shiver down Soraka's spine, before her world got rocketed. Kai'sas wet tender tongue licked all over the cockhead in her mouth, sending tingling waves of pleasure inside of Soraka's brain and even emitting a moan as her tongue slid easily inside of her fat piss-slit. Soraka tried her best to look down at Kai'sa who was still focusing her eyes on Soraka while still licking the cockhead in her mouth. Even thought Kai'sas mouth was spread wide, she swore that Kai'sa was giving her a challenging smirk with the way her eyes looked at Soraka. The slutty display of the once kind, and stern teen was something that Soraka would have never imagined of her. But those thoughts only lingered in her mind for 1 second as her attention got directed at the small tender tongue that was licking all over her cockhead. How much would Soraka give right now to get an X-ray vision of the girls tongue on her cock?  
  
Even though this was the first time the girl touched a cock, Soraka was sure that her skills were almost as good as Qiyana's. Her strained blissful expression looked down at the girl, Kai'sas violet eyes pierced her own strained bright-yellow ones, as slutty images of Kai'sa in the future appeared in Soraka's mind. If she was this good on her first time, how well would this girl be in a few years? Slobbering all over her cock like a high-class prostit-... "NO! What am I thinking about?!" Soraka blamed herself in her mind. "I can't do this!!!" she tried to gather her thoughts.  
  
Soraka's inner struggle was not missed by Kai'sas piercing gaze, but she wouldn't allow the girl to even think about a way out of this. Nothing should steal away her delicious meal! With her mouth still on the head and her tongue licking all over it, Kai'sa started to move her crushing hold. In a slow and steady motion her grip on her cock neared her face. Inches after inches it traveled closer, as her thump was still squeezing down on Soraka's urethra.  
"OHHHOoooohhhooooOO~ the girl moaned out as the crushing grasp made her balls churn, the 2 footballs slowly growing with more cu as Kai'sas skillful hands and tongue were speeding up the cum-production.  
  
All of this however wasn't Kai'sas real intention. She was still going to savor her 5-star meal and that's what she did. Yes, the licking tongue was only for teasing, but the rest, meaning the crushing thump on Soraka's urethra was only good for one thing. When her hand stroked and milked her shaft for about 6 inches, she started to taste the cum in Soraka's piss-slit: All this leftover cum stuck in Soraka's pipe from her previous orgasm was something special for Kai'sa. There was a reason after all, that this cum didn't manage to leave the urethra, and that was because these last remnants were the most **thickest** , most **viscous** , most **lumpy** and for Kai'sa of course the most **delicious** parts of her cum. and her thump, that squeezed down on her urethra would make sure that she could taste every last ounce of it.  
  
Now that she could taste it a little, she had to get serious. Kai'sa inserted her tongue as far as she could inside of the piss-slit to create some kind of seal. Soraka of course was moaning and hissing at the strange sensation of a tongue in her piss-slit. Once the cum-addict was happy with the placement of her tongue, she kept closing the gap between her hand and the cockhead, the rich cum was squeezing and splotching its way through the bridge with the force of Kai'sas thump, until it made contact with the very tip of her tongue. That small ounce of cum touching her tongue sent a shiver all over Kai'sas body, that even Soraka could feel, because the crushing hold on her cock loosened up for a mere second when Kai'sa felt like her mind went blank at the small taste of it: "MNGHHHHHHH~♥"  
  
The pungent and rich taste was as intense as never before, it quickly dominated Kai'sas taste buds and fucked her brain into another dimension, causing her face to relax and her eyes to roll up in their sockets as her brain couldn't handle the strong, mind-corrupting cum. But the effect only lasted for a second before she managed to focus her mind again. With her sanity intact as much as possible, she crushed down on the cock again that sent another moan from Soraka resonating in the toilet. If she wasn't so lost in the throes of pleasure herself, she would be able to see the moment in which Kai'sa blanked out. This would definitely strengthen her self-confidence and allow her to realize how fast she could turn the tables (if she had any balls of course). But Soraka missed it in her pleasure-induced state and so she was forced to endure Kai'sas leading actions a little more.  
  
When Kai'sa came back from her 1 second black-out, she resumed her process. Her mind felt more dizzy than ever, and that light taste sent orders into her brain to succumb this instant, but she didn't want to give up the dominating role this fast. Her tongue was still lingering deep in the slit, sealing it shut to not allow any of the thick cum to escape... yet her hand kept stroking forward. This resulted in combining all of the collected left-over pieces of Soraka's cum into one single dense sludge of cum. But even then she wasn't happy at all. She wanted to go further, and started to feel resistance as there was no place left. But she didn't relent, and slowly the strange sensation was also noticed by Soraka as it slowly started to overpower the sensation on the outside of her cock. She could feel how something in her pipe forced to bulge her urethra further, until long lastly a 2 inches thick bulge drew her attention on the long underside of her shaft. All that cum got compressed tightly inside of that small place and Kai'sa was still not even done. This time however she decided to use her left hand, so she could her right hand firmly on the cock to trap all the compressed cum in there. She reached forward with her left hand at the very base of Soraka cock. She almost feared that she wouldn't reach the very base of that long cock, but with her arm wide spread, she managed to take a hold of the very base of that fat shaft, this time crushing the urethra with her index finger, before she stroke her cock all the way to the tip again with the same slow, firm pressure as before that sent another wave of pleasure through Soraka's system. Once she squeezed all that cum to the very tip, she withdrew her right hand, and compressed the 2 fat junks of cum into 1 single piece that managed to bulge the urethra in between the seal of her tongue and her crushing hand another inches further. She was happy about her own remarkable job by clogging all that left-over cum in Soraka's 21 inches long pipe up to the very tip. Now the only thing left do was clear her mind, retract her tongue, and let that massive wad of condensed cum enter her mouth...  
  
Even Soraka in her dumbstruck mind knew, that Kai'sa was planning something big, as she witnessed how the girl underneath her closed her eyes in concentration, retreated her tongue from the cocks slit, before she squeezed through the very last inches of Soraka's cock, this time using both her hands that luckily managed to meet each other at the very tip of her digits. Soraka could feel how the last build-up remnants of her previous orgasm squeezed their way out of her cock. Kai'sas hard grip forced her slit to open up, yet it was still struggling to depose those insanely compressed remnants of cum through the thump-thick hole. The viscous tar-thick substance refused to split apart and therefore left her cock in one single lumpy ball of cum, only able to drop out of her cock until the last bit of it was outside her pipe.  
  
As the last piece escaped the train, her slit closed down again, until it all drooped down onto Kai'sas tongue. But as much as she wanted to enjoy this meal that she gently and carefully build up, her mind wasn't prepared for the taste. The poor girl just didn't know what she got herself into. Her mind did merely survived the cum from before, and now the inexperienced Kai'sa was thinking that those thick and extra mind-corrupting remnants of celestial-cum would just count as a **_meal_**? What a pitiful underestimation...   
  
"MNGHHHHHHHHHHH~ ♥♥♥" she moaned out as a shiver ran down her spine. But the sensation didn't end yet. She could feel how the wad cum on her tongue invaded her taste buds. It sent sparkles through her system made the earlier cum look like a piece of cake. Comparing this one bit with the rest, it was like the ultimate boss-fight that Kai'sa had to fight against. But looking at her, it seemed as if she was a few thousand levels to low, as said boss literally one-shoot her. She didn't even have the time to blame herself for underestimating that cum-splotch, because the very second it dropped down onto her tongue, Kai'sa experienced the first ever orgasm of her life. But of course she wasn't prepared for this euphoric feeling. "ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuck~ ♥♥♥" she managed to think just one split-second before her brain was suffering a short-circuit. Her concentrated and shut eyes instantly shot open, turned dilated for just a second, before the foreign pleasure caused her eyes to roll up in their sockets. Her whole body started to shiver and spasm as a spray of girl-cum covered her closed thighs. Even Soraka moaned out as the combination of Kai'sas spasming body and her moan sent vibrations through the cockhead that was still all around Kai'sas lips. Not long in her orgasming high, the hold on Soraka's cock faltered and caused her arms to fell limp at her sides.  
  
Soraka could see the very bottom of Kai'sas up rolled violet pupils as they shocked in their sockets, as if the girl was trying her best to come back to her senses, but the devastating effect of Soraka's cum had the upper hand.  
  
As long as that lumpy piece of cum lingered on her tongue, it would still sent sensations through her mind, and since the girl wasn't able to move as her first ever orgasm rendered her whole body functions useless, she just had to endure it... or wait until Soraka would start taking actions on her own as was the case right now  
  
"Kai....?" she asked in a strained, yet worried voice since Kai'sas treatment made her brain still feel a little fuzzy. But when no answer came, and her eyes were still rolled over, she decided to shift her hips a little, the rotations causing her cock to dangle as well as Kai'sas head, as the cock was till enveloped by her mouth. But it didn't take long until Soraka's shifts freed her cock out of Kai'sas mouth. As if her system didn't realize that the cock wasn't in her mouth anymore, it remained open and the girl slowly toppled backwards until her head hit the cabin door.  
"Kai, what's wrong?!" Soraka started to panic now as she stared onto the lifeless form in front of her. Her cock throbbed in protest due to the lack of treatment, but that was out of Soraka's mind for now. She eyed the girls trembling body, her rolled over eyes, the wet line of girl-cum trailing down her legs and... "Oh no..."  
  
Now Soraka managed realized... When she thought about it, something similar happened to her pet Qiyana as well....  
  
*** (time-skip into the past)  
  
"ahhhh~ fuuuuuuuuuck~" the Latina moaned in a fuckdrunk stupor as her shivering and spasming body lay limply on the bed. This was very often the case at night whenever Soraka came back from her games of the league. about 6 hours of relentless, untiring sex, in which Soraka let out all the pent up lust and arousal of the day that she collected by playing games with the hot bimbo-sluts of the league. And since Qiyana was the only fuck-puppet she had, and actually wanted, she had to let all of that out on the white haired cocky Latina bitch. Of course Soraka could have fucked the girl the whole night long, since her celestial genes granted her an inexhaustible libido. But even she needed sleep to prepare her mind for the next day of games in which she tried her very best to not make her growing erection visible for the players in the game. And that's another factor of why it was necessary to fuck Qiyana.   
  
However **_this_** was one of not many days, in which Qiyana didn't pass out from the mind-trembling pleasure that Soraka's fat horse-cock caused on her body. And she and Soraka knew what that meant. Without showing any hint of exhaustion from the few-hour-long pounding session, Soraka shifted back on the bed, until her back was propped up against the bed counter, before she spread her legs and showed off the half-flaccid member lying in snake like curves on the bed sheets, still giving a few weak throbs from it like a slumbering beast. She was waiting patiently for Qiyana to calm down. At the very first fuck-sessions in which she didn't have much experience, she always prompted the girl to overcome her limits and just get to it, but it didn't take longer than a month for Soraka to realize, that the girl's mind was actually really trying its best to stick the shattered pieces of her mind together, that Soraka's horse cock broke and split apart.  
  
But just chilling and waiting wasn't so easy for Soraka, since she was always greeted with the limp, naked, bronze-skinned form of her pet on the bed, with that juicy fat bubble-butt when she lay on her front, or her far, juicy tits whenever she laid on her back. One way or another, Qiyana was always seducing Soraka with her assets, whether it was on purpose or not, didn't matter. But when she felt how her cock started to awake from its slumber, which always took about 5 minutes of staring onto the Latina-bitch's body, she couldn't wait anymore. That's why Soraka decided to give the girl mere 5 minutes to calm down from her pussy-shocking high.  
  
  
With 3 slow, yet loud slaps on her own thigh Soraka signalized, and Qiyana knew, that it was time. The sounds got branded into her brain like a command that meant it was time to clean her master up. Without even protesting (so well did Soraka train the girl's previously cocky mind and body, by fucking her stupid) Qiyana made its way towards Soraka. With trembling arms she tried to prop her upper body up first. Even though she was just 2 feet in front of Soraka it always took her about 1 full minute until she managed to reach her destination, which was right between Soraka's spread calfs in front of the cock tip. But as always, when fucking that massive bitchbreaker, her legs were still rendered useless and trembling non-stop in the aftermath of her few hundred orgasms. They were so weak that she had to grind them on the bed while her hands did all the work of moving. It was one of those days, in which Qiyana felt just so utterly exhausted, that she thought it was good enough if she did just lie on the bed in front of Soraka's cock while using her hands to clean it up. But Soraka didn't want any of that!  
"Qiyana! you know I want you to sit up straight!" she said in a daring tone, which resulted a low growl from deep inside of Qiyana's throat, a indicator that her old self was still inside of her fucked brain. But it wasn't unnoticed by Soraka.  
  
  
"What was that?! Do you want another week on cock-rehabilitation?!"  
Of course she didn't want to, so she did her very best to prop herself up on her knees with the strength of her willpower alone. With a lifeless stare that was only directed at the cock underneath, the girl reached forward and grasped the cock with one hand at the middle and picked it up like it was a large swim-noodle. As heavy and limp as it was, it drooped down after the half-way point from Qiyana's grip, but the girl already knew what to do and placed her other hand on the underside of the cock-head and propped it up as well, treating the mast in front of her like a fat limp snake as the fat cockhead was on eyelevel with her. The first thing she did, and actually always does to show her kind of affection to that divine horse cock, was giving the very tip, right on the piss-slit, that always blessed her with the ridiculous amounts of cum, a long, wet **_smooch_**. But now that the ritual-greeting was done, she could get back to her bitchy side. And that consists of wet, noisy slurps, kisses, licks accommodated with wet * **SLICK** * noises as she blew the first half of the cock with her hands. Like a demon possessed, she worked on that cock like the bitch she used to be.  
  
Like always, Soraka reached one hand up and placed it onto Qiyana's scalp after 5 minutes. The girl was currently licking the sides of that massive shaft while she let it rest heavily on her left shoulder. The hold on her scalp caused her to stop immediately, her tongue stuck on that piece of flesh before she looked up with her golden eyes into Soraka's own tensed expression.  
  
The nod of confirmation from Soraka meant that the first part was done. Qiyana shifted a little bit forward and leaned down even more, to now properly clean up the second half of Soraka's cock, by plastering another wave of kisses, slurps, licks, and using two hands to blow the massive other half of it. It was one of not many days, in which Soraka didn't use Qiyana's throat, which meant her lip-stick was still intact. Therefore she plastered a few extra thicker and intense kisses all around her cock and a few around her crotch in hope that they would still remain for the next day.  
  
After 10 minutes of making out with that cock without break, her cock was already ready for another round, throbbing and pulsing heavily as only 10 minutes of Qiyana's god-like hands manage to bring Soraka close to her climax. That meant however that her task was done. A fat wet patch stained the bed right under Soraka's cock. It was clear as day, that it was the salvia of Qiyana that even now dripped down all over the underside of Soraka's horse cock. The slutty, wet sight of her cock didn't really looked clean at all. But wet salvia was better than glue-thick cum. And it would also train Qiyana more, so it was a win-win situation for Soraka. Before she could reach her climax, Soraka used the hand still on Qiyana's hair and tugged, signalizing that it was time for the last act. Qiyana tongue froze again as she felt the tug, her now suddenly blushing, puppy-begging eyes looking up in need to confirm that Soraka wanted to go forward to the next step, or whether that pull was only a reaction of Qiyana hitting a sensitive spot. Qiyana breathed heavily now and her golden eyes looked up at Soraka with a glazy tone to it. As always, Soraka bit into her lip, and thought about allowing her to keep going and let her bust a load in her throat, but she managed to hold herself back once again, and gave Qiyana a nod of confirmation to initiate the third and last step of her cleaning session. With an audible whimper the girl withdrew her tongue, well aware that any kind of protests wouldn't do her a favor, before she leaned her head back until she was on eye level with that throbbing monster. This time however she didn't need to support it, as it was already stiff enough to stand on its own.  
  
(The text above was just fan-service, had nothing to do with Kai'sa to be honest, but the part that comes now will explain why Kai'sa fell limp after tasting that special-cum from Soraka)  
  
Qiyana knew what had to be done, and even though she was just whimpering a second ago, the thought of what came next was setting a smile on her face. She reached with both hands forward in sync, until she lightly grasped the very base of Soraka's shaft with both hands. Both her hands were just 1 inches apart, so close to closing down around the fat shaft. Once Qiyana found the right angle, she squeezed down heavily, and closing the distance between her fingers so that they could meet. The tight grasp would be able to strangle people to death, yet Soraka needed it and only let out a long drawn-out moan at the sensation. Qiyana knew what she had to do, but she also had to wait for Soraka's consent first. She looked up with fuck-hungry eyes, waiting for some kind of signal. The signal came, like it always did, when Soraka slowly stroked her palm all over Qiyana's white hair.   
  
It is time, she thought. She cleaned that dick like she was ordered, but only from the **outside**. Like the bitch she was, she needed to clean that dick completely, and Soraka also wanted it too. It would be a shame if a little bit more cum would leak out over night and stain the already cum-stinking bed a level further. It was finally time to clean it from the **inside** as well. Slowly and firmly she stroked that dick in one smooth motion in her iron-hard grip. Inches after inches it traveled down until long lastly Qiyana reached the 15-inches point. Both girls knew what that meant. Soraka indicated it by giving Qiyana a reassuring smile, telling her that that she did a good job. Qiyana for herself looked up at Soraka and uttered her words in a slutty tone of need, and worship: "good night mistress~ ♥♥♥" and with those last words uttered, Qiyana opened her mouth, retracted her tongue, stroked the cock down for the rest of the 3 inches (15+3 equals 18, I know, but Soraka's cock only grew to 21 inches, because she neglected her cock for 3 months, because Qiyana is pregnant), before the fat lumpy remnants left Soraka's cock and hit her tongue.... and caused the whole girls body to shiver, her eyes rolling over, until she long lastly collapsed face-first on Soraka's thighs... and passed out as the last orgasm of the day rocketed her body...  
  
***  
  
" **now I remember...."** Soraka thought as she remembered why Qiyana passed out all the times.  
  
But looking at Kai'sa again, Soraka realized something... **_this_** girl **didn't** pass out... Yes her eyes are rolled over, her whole body is not responding and her mind is probably in another far-away dimension,   
  
**_BUT_**!  
  
Soraka took an audible * **gulp** * at the sinful thought coming up in her mind  
"...she has potential...", since her inexperienced mind was able to hold out more than Qiyana's experienced mind could.  
  
The memories of that day with Qiyana alone reminded her of what exactly she was capable of. The mere thought of the cocky bitch Qiyana listening and doing as she ordered like a slave, pumped confidence into Soraka's system with every second that started to overpower the shyness in her body. Looking down at the exposed, trembling body that was open for her to use however she wanted, also strengthened Soraka's thoughts of her possibilities and power. If she managed to turn the cockiest bitch in the league into her personal cum-addicted pet, and that on her own first ever fuck in her life, what could she do with this little, innocent and **_virgin_** teen on the ground, especially with all the experience she gathered by fucking Qiyana over the last 5 months?  
  
Even her dark fuck-hungry side was surprised, that the mere memory of her pet Qiyana managed to convince Soraka to let herself go. But instead of being mad about its miserable attempt to convince Soraka on its own, it took it all with glee, since it meant that it would be able to defile another girl sooner or later.  
  
"Kai...?" she asked the girl and waited a few seconds for a response. However the intention of this question wasn't just concern. It had a malicious intention behind it. When no answer came and the girl was still trembling on the ground, Soraka took another deep gulp of the imagination of what she was about to do. She was still nervous after all, since this girl was a completely new human to play with, and not her well-known pet Qiyana. She did not even now if Kai'sa would even like and love it like Qiyana did. What if her cum would transform her brain to something else that wasn't an obedient cock-hungry slave?  
  
Well, there is only one way to find out, and that's by testing it. So she stood up from the toilet-seat, her meat dangling from side to side with the movement, before she took a hold of it on the base, pulled it to the left, took one step forward, before with a flex of her hand the massive 21 inches bitchbreaker reversed course and _audibly_ * **SMACKED** * Kai'sas cheek with the fat soda-thick broad-side of her cockhead.  
"ahhhhhhh~...." a faint moan escaped the girls wide open mouth as the impact sent her head twisting to the side.  
"K- Kai, come, wake up!" she tried to sound dominative, yet her shy side made itself notice as stutters accommodated her words. It just showed how unfitting it was for the kind, supportive Soraka to act like this. She as used to it by doing it to Qiyana, but Kai'sa....  
  
However the new-found confidence had still the upper-hand. She knew her cock opened up new possibilities, which she and every girl on the league could not even imagine. No matter how nervous she felt by testing her limits on a brand-new girl, didn't matter at all. The more her words lacked authority due to her shyness, the more her cock would make up for it.  
  
When no answer came, she shifted her cockhead to the other side, but instead of slapping the girl again, she slowly let her cock drift its way towards Kai'sas cheek. Even Kai'sas blacked-out mind could make out the insane heat that radiated from this cock on her cheek, causing her to emit another faint moan. Even Soraka had to moan as her fat monster cock throbbed against Kai'sas cheek. The thing that fueled her erection were not the nerve-endings on her cock. It were the lewd thoughts in her mind and the display in front of her that made her cock throb so hard.   
  
With her cock on the teen's cheek she let out a shivering sigh. The sight was just as wrong as it could be. Even Soraka who lived with her cock for many decades couldn't believe how wrong the sight looked. Her monstrous cockhead was literally reaching from the middle of Kai'sas still-open lips up to her eyebrows. It was almost half the size of her head. The teen just had no fucking idea where she got herself into...  
"How did she think...." Soraka asked herself, awe and restrained lust on her face at the mere imagination of her monstrous cock piercing open the virgin pussy of this silly little girl.  
The sight could be compared with a wolf hunting down a little rabbit. No fuck that, Soraka thought, more like an elephant about to step down onto a little rabbit. That was much more fitting from the looks, and also from the silly thoughts that Soraka had.  
  
And that wasn't even all. She was standing more than 1 and half foot away from the girl. That gap from her crotch to Kai'sas cheeks was filled with many meaty vein-riddled pounds horse cock.  
  
"how...?" did Soraka ask as she flexed her hands a little more at the sight, the weight of her cock forcing Kai'sas head to twist, until her face was directed forwards again.  
"This is not even a cock anymore Kai... Just look how I can move your head with the weight of it alone..." she said in a perplexed tone as she (like she said) used her cock as a tool to move Kai'sas head into every direction, shifting it to the left which caused Kai'sas head to the left as well, then it rubbed all over her face, before Soraka reverted course, shifting her tool to the right which caused the girls head to turn to the right as well. She literally used her cock to wake the girl up instead of her own hands.  
Left, right, down, up, diagonal, she played around like she wanted to, moving Kai'sas limp head in the same pattern as her cock, while always asking "how...".  
Too busy trying to get an answer from the unresponsive girl underneath, Soraka didn't realize that her playing around with her horse cock only worsened Kai'sas situation. Every harsh slap, and especially every rub over Kai'sas facial features, provided the girl with more musk to corrupt her brain in combination with that piece of cum on her tongue.  
  
After one long minute of rubbing, slapping, and providing the girl with endless amounts of cock-musk as well as repeating the word "how" a few dozen times, Soraka lifted her cock up with the flex of her hands, before she let it go and let it * **THUMP** * hard on top of Kai'sas head. The thickness of her cock was almost obscuring all of Kai'sas head from Soraka, only fueling her desire for an answer further. She left it there, letting the throbbing heat of her cock as close to Kai'sas brain as possible.  
She bit her bottom lip in need. She was felling pity for the girl... First she forced Kai'sa to throat her dick that caused her to pass out. Then her stupid cock (yes, her cock, Soraka was **_definitely_** not to blame for this!) corrupted the girls brain with her musk and cum that caused her personality to make a 180 degree turn.  
As fuckdrunk and stupid the girl turned, she tried to threaten Soraka and take over the reins, for not longer than a minute...  
And that resulted in this current situation... with Kai'sa (literally) swallowing more than her pity, inferior human-brain could handle.  
  
"How could you be so stupid..." Soraka asked in a compassionate tone "how, by the stars, did you think you could handle **_this_**?" She needed answers, but the girl was too gone...  
"Look where it led you... were it worth it, Kai? Was passing ou-.... passing out? Passing out! OH YES!" Soraka realized before she immediately took action. Instead of using her hands, she let her green energy flow down her body, collecting it all in her crotch region, before it flowed up the 21 inches pipe and then invading Kai'sas brain at the point of contact.  
  
Healing streams of energy coursed through her body, trying its best to help her cells to come back to sanity. And it seemed to work, her eyes rolled back down to their sockets, her trembling haltered as she tried to speak up:" w... whaet haepen- MNGHHHHHHHHHHHHH ~ ♥♥♥" she moaned out as the cum, still lingering on her tongue, so thick that not even Soraka's cockslaps managed to move it, sent a shiver down her spine, made her eyes roll up again and forced her poor system to experience another orgasm from the effects of Soraka's cum. Soraka, who still couldn't see anything because of her cock obscuring the way, made out the reappearing shiver on Kai'sas head.  
  
"w- what?! This can't be!" she uttered as she couldn't believe that her healing powers didn't work. She shut her eyes in concentration, uttered phrases in her mind in order to ask the celestials in the sky for their strength, which caused the green energy on her cock to intensify, now taking on a darker hue of green that coursed through Kai'sas body. Unaware, or more like too busy trying to heal the girl underneath, Soraka did not realize, that her cum was still plastered on Kai'sas tongue. That meant, no matter how many times she managed to repair Kai'sas mind and system, it all would be useless as the cum still invaded her senses.  
  
"MNGH~ KAI! FIGHT IT!!!" she cried out without realizing that she was frying the girl's brain.  
  
The unaware Soraka, who just wanted to help, didn't realize that she was making it all worse. Playing around with a human's sanity as if it was a light-switch had a visible effect on Kai'sa. The second Soraka's magic allowed her sanity to return, the cum on her tongue was already on its way to make Kai'sa experience all of that mind-numbing pleasure again. In a 6 second interval Kai'sas eyes rolled up and down. Up into their sockets, when the cum was making her orgasm, and down when Soraka was sending healing waves into her system.   
"what is going- OHHHHHHHHHHHHH~♥♥♥" another orgasm.  
"wait, don't~ AHHHHHHHHHHHH ~♥♥♥" another orgasm.  
"SORAKA, I... I- MNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~♥♥♥" another orgasm.  
"y-you... oh god... ♥♥♥ NGHHHHHHHHHHH~♥♥♥"  
and so it went on and on.  
  
Soraka's curing energy and her corrupting cum were in a match, battling against each others in a ping-pong game, trying to beat the other, and getting a point (a point in this case, was Kai'sas sanity). However both parties were so busy trying to defeat each others that they didn't realize that the ping-pong ball was breaking apart. Every successful hit from each party damaged the ball further: **scratch, bump, and crack** after **scratch, bump, crack** the ball suffered, Kai'sas sanity suffered.  
  
They played around with Kai'sas brain like a toy, to prove who was stronger, frying and long lastly melting it in tandem with her mind as a result.  
  
***  
  
After **_5 minutes_** , Soraka couldn't keep up anymore. Her whole face was sweating; her legs were trembling; only her cock was standing tall after fighting the hardest battle of her life that put any league game into shame. Going further than her mana-reserves allowed, by asking the celestials in the sky for help, she long lastly lost the fight, took one shaky step back, before her body collapsed onto the toilet seat again. Her cock trailed its way from Kai'sas head, before long lastly it couldn't emit any energy anymore.   
  
  
Closing her eyes shut and breathing like her life depended on it, it took Soraka about 30 seconds to steady her breath.   
"ha.... ha.... ha.... I am so sorry Kai! I really tried my best! but it wa-" she paused as her breath was stuck in her throat and she opened her eyes, looking down with constricted pupils of shock onto the girl on the ground... or more like what was left of her, which was close to nothing. Analyzing the sight from top to bottom, there were her eyes first. Unaware of when it happened in those 5 minutes, since she was too concentrated in trying to " ** _heal_** " Kai'sa, it seemed as if her eyes couldn't keep up with all the pressure. Looking at them, it seemed as no one has won the battle. They were not rolled up, nor were they focused on the middle. The 2 violet orbs were right in between, but most importantly they were cross-eyed. Her nose was running, reaching all the way down to her chin already. Her mouth was just as slutty as her eyes looked: wide open with her tongue sticking out, hanging limply on her chin as salvia leaked out of it in a clear transparent line... and something else...  
  
it felt like her heart was sinking down her boots, as Soraka realized it. The big orb of cum was still lingering on Kai'sas tongue. The reason for her hard, futile battle was that stupidly chunk of cum inside of the girl's mouth... Her eyes were focused on that piece of cum, so thick and viscous that it was even having trouble to sink and trail down on Kai'sas open tongue. Yet it did trail down, and no longer than 30 seconds, it lazily fell down, hitting Kai'sas thighs in her kneeling position.  
  
Whether it was possible or not, Soraka's eyes constricted even further when she trailed that little bit of cum down onto Kai'sas knees. It was all fun and interesting before, but now.... * **GULP** *  
looking down under Kai'sas kneeling position, Soraka could make out a wet pool on the ground. Its transparent texture meant it wasn't Soraka's cum. And with the amount of it on the ground it was definitely not Kai'sas leaking salvia either...   
  
Without even touching her pussy, Soraka caused this girl to an orgasm multiple times. But how many? Considering the amount of fluid on the ground it must have been more than 50 times. Her whole body was shivering, trembling and spasming as if she was suffering a seizure. As much as she wanted to apologize for all she had done right now, it all would be meaningless. Even Soraka knew that by looking at her stupid ahegao face. Even healing her at this point would not be able to bring back her muddled up mind. She felt that there was actually no way for her to break this girl even further, even if she wanted to. (She will soon, though). But what else could she do in this situation but trying?  
  
She clumsily slid down from the toilet seat before she landed on the ground, now facing the girl on eye level. This time she wouldn't be using her cock to heal her of course, the fun was over, so she reached forward with her hands and placed both of them on Kai'sas thighs; her wet, glue-like cum plastered and shivering thighs. She looked up into her eyes one last time; they were still unfocused and cross-eyed. She took an audible gulp before she let her energy flow through Kai'sas system.  
  
With each passing second she begged the stars that it wasn't too late for this innocent child.  
And it seemed as if her prayers were answered. A relieved smile crept into Soraka's face when Kai'sas eyes slowly took on their proper position on their sockets, yet they were still looking unfocused which meant Soraka was not done yet.  
  
But the little process gave her hope, so she shut her eyes in concentration and tried extra hard to prop this girl up again!  
  
She ignored the shifting noises around her and instead decided to encourage Kai'sa:" we almost did it Kai! I am sure we will get you repaired so- HIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she shrieked when a few nerve-endings on her cock got struck. Her eyes shot open to look down, only to realize that Kai'sa decided to pick up the lingering snake on the ground. Even worse was where Kai'sa was trying to aim her monster cock. With her knees now spread to the side, Soraka got a good view of Kai'sas spit-shined pristine pussy lips, which Kai'sa tried to aim her cock onto. Her head shot up in shock to look at Kai'sa but the girl was just glancing down onto the little gap between Soraka's cockhead and her virgin pussy, a whimper escaping her lips as she found out that Soraka was, even though she was so well endowed, still sitting too far away to allow entry.  
  
"NGHHHHHH~ KAI STOP! It's really sensitive, let me heal you ple- AHHHHHHHHH!" and another time her words came to a pause. This time however not out of pleasure, it was pain.  
"AH STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T PULL IT!!!!!" she cried out before she reached out and took a hold of Kai'sas sleeve, who was trying to forcefully pull the cock towards her pussy, of course hurting Soraka with the process.  
  
With a hand now holding her down, Kai'sa looked up, eying Soraka's own eyes with a confused and sad expression:" but.... I want _cock_ " she said like an innocent child, not daring to let go of the piece of flesh she held in her grip.  
"YOU CAN'T KAI! LET ME HEAL YOU FIRST!"  
"NO!" she cried out like a protesting child "I WANT IT NOW!"  
"AH WHAT THE- STOP IT!" Soraka cried out, wondering how the hell Kai'sas mind so suddenly turned into that of a child. She tried to pull the girl's sleeves away, but the hold only managed to pull her own cock in pain.  
  
  
"NEVER! I NEED IT NOW!"  
Soraka rolled her eyes in anger at that outburst. She did not have the luck to become a mother (father) yet, because Qiyana's babies were still on the way, but with Kai'sa who was now like a child in a well-endowed teenage body, she could at least practice it. Since the girl was acting like a child, maybe Soraka could treat her like one as well.  
Without giving Kai'sa an answer, she tried to communicate non-verbally by giving her an angry stare, or at least she tried to. Getting angry at someone is not something that Soraka ever did, her dark side however was a pro in that.  
It failed miserably. Kai'sa just countered the angry look with her own, definitely doing a better job than Soraka.  
Instead of achieving any kind of victory, Kai'sas free hand instead reached up at the cabin door, unlocked it and let it fly open. With a harsh tug, she pulled herself away from Soraka's cock and her hand, before she miserably crawled on the ground out of the cabin, since her body was still too fucked to properly walk.  
"Hey?! Where are you going?!" Soraka asked wondered, her patience slowly but surely giving way to anger.  
  
  
"I will tell everyone about your **_cock_** , of course!" she said as she was drawing closer to the exit.  
Of course Soraka didn't want that to happen. As much as she wanted to recover her body from the exhausting healing, she just couldn't let this happen. Not today, not in a month, and not in a million years of her existence. If this girl acted like a child, then she should also live with the punishment of her mother (father). The punishment of Soraka of course was not something she would do to children. After all deep down hidden in Kai'sas broken mind, the old Kai was still there.  
  
That's why she collected her last possible strength she had to prop her body up and stand on shaking legs. She didn't need long to reach the crawling girl and with the force of an angry mother (father) she took a bunch of the girls wet hair, and pulled her a few inches up.  
"AHHHHHH! STOP IT HURTS!" she cried out as she flinched her eyes shut, but Soraka didn't relent. With her grip firmly secured, she turned around again, and grinded the girl's body behind her, however just when she was about to walk towards "their" cabin, she looked down at the ground and took an audible gulp. How lucky did they get, that no one actually entered the toilets while they were "playing" with each others? Or maybe someone did get in, but Soraka was too lost in pleasure or concentration that she didn't notice?!  
  
But one way or another, looking at the cabin and all the "fluids" flowing out into the open, she knew it was too risky to get back in there. And getting out of the toilets was too risky as well... So she decided to pick the best and worst cabin she could think of. The very first one, closest to the exit. It was the best, because people could not blame her for what happened in the furthest cabin, but at the same time the worse, because she was so close to the exit.  
  
With her mind set, she turned around again, walking towards the first cabin, pulling the whimpering Kai'sa with her, before she managed to squeeze both of their bodies inside, and then closed and locked the door. Just to be sure, that the girl didn't try anything silly, she put down the toilet lid and placed Kai'sa on the seat, and stood in front of her to block her escape route. Her stiff cock lingered right in front of Kai'sas mad eyes, which the girl took to her advantage by sniffing up the cockmusk emitting from it. But she still tried to look angry and challenging up at Soraka.  
  
"What is wrong with you Kai`? I just want to help you" she asked in a serious tone, looking for answers.  
Ignoring Soraka's words she responded: "I will cry out if you don't let me go!" she said in a similar serious voice as Soraka.  
"w- what?! Wait! Please just tell me why you are doing all of this! I promise I just want to help you out!" she responded worried, but nothing reached Kai'sas fuck-hungry brain.  
"THEN GIVE ME COCK!" she replied before she reached both hands up to take a hold of the pillar of meat in front of her.  
But Soraka couldn't allow it, since it would only result in her falling further down into the depths of insanity. So she skillfully flexed her hips to the side, out of Kai'sas vision. She felt like talking to a wall at this moment, and it started to test her patience more than she would like to: "NO KAI! I SAID YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! THIS IS NOT YOU, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!!!???"  
  
No she didn't. Her child-turned brain had enough of all of this and decided to let all go. She frowned her forehead, before she opened her mouth and then cried her lungs out...  
"HEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPPP! SHE WANTS TO RAP- * **SMACK** *"  
Her frowning forehead immediately turned to a shocked expression as she looked up at Soraka with a dumbstruck expression: "huuu?... wh- what are yo-" * **SMACK** * * **SMACK** * * **SMACK** * dickslap after dickslap after dickslap thundered onto Kai'sas cheeks, turning it red in the process, indicating that Soraka's patience and compassion for Kai'sa were gone.  
  



	3. ... NO THEY DON'T!

All of her patience was gone. Concern, guilt, all of those feelings disappeared in Soraka's mind as the mere fear of getting her fat horse cock exposed, overtook her way of thinking. She knew she was to blame for what happened to this girl and what **_will_** happen to this girl. But she couldn't undo it. If this teenage girl didn't even listen to her, and didn't allow her to heal her, what else should Soraka do? The only thing she was able to do now was shutting this girl up once and for all, and learn out of this experience to not let her desire loose ever again in her life. The second she entered Kai'sas cabin at the very start of this story, it all led to this. She will learn out of this lesson for future situations.  
  
**_However_** with her patience and sympathy gone, she will **of course** take advantage of this situation. Especially since her dark side took this moment to whisper into her very mind that all of this is just what Kai'sa wanted after all. So Kai'sa would have her reward, and also Soraka, who got tempted by this hot teenage chick all game long.  
  
She knew deep down that this was wrong. That this is exactly what she tried to prevent, and what Kai'sa actually tried to accomplish. But what else could she do, if the girl was about to cry out her deepest secret? Not to forget that she even tried to blackmail Soraka 2 times already. But not in a million years would she give in and allow Kai'sa to do whatever she wanted. This called for drastic punishment of course, so things like that will never happen again! A win-win situation for both girls, yet considering that Kai'sa will never be the same again, it was more like a win for Soraka alone.  
  
It was exactly, what Soraka needed. All the pretension of dominance from before was totally useless since she didn't really mean it. Worries and fear accommodated her every actions which lead to her pitiful acting. She thought it was wrong to use this girl to her own desire. But now she realized that all of this wasn't so wrong at all... With the rational thoughts out of her mind, she excused her actions by saying, that there was nothing anymore that could cure Kai'sa. Of course all those silly excuses only cover up her fear of getting exposed. But one way or another, she doesn't have to " ** _pretend"_** dominance anymore. She just has **_to be dominant_**. She was scared that this girl wouldn't be as obeying as Qiyana at first. Oh, how wrong she was... Thinking and doubting was stupid. She just had to use her cock and try. After all that's how she turned Qiyana to the slave, she is right now.  
  
With anger and lust now fueling her words instead of fear and worry, her tone had a much more serious, a more **_real_** tone to it. With her sanity still intact, she allowed her dark side to convince her a little bit, yet she was still trying her best to not let it take over completely. She feared that the bathroom wouldn't survive what Soraka was capable of, so it was necessary to keep that dark side locked inside of her. She started to speak up again; her eyes glued to Kai'sas own shocked and confused eyes, looking at the teen underneath with cocky confidence.  
  
"What's wrong Kai? Wasn't that what you wanted?" she asked with a smile on her face as she gave the girl a few weak cock-slaps on her cheeks, which, even though she tried to take it slow, were smacking onto her cheek with force due to its heavy weight.  
  
Kai'sa was still too dumbstruck to realize what was going on. Even though Soraka was just giving in and allowed her to fuck her cock, she still couldn't believe it. Even if the cockslaps sent her head shooting from left to right, she still had her eyes fixated on Soraka's own with confusion and wonder.  
  
"helllooooooo~ earth to Kai'saaaaaa~" she elongated the words as she shifted her hips from side to side, her cock repeating the motion and dangling around like a pendulum "don't tell me you changed your mind now? Tell me where do you want my cock?"  
  
The dangling cock in front of her face took all of her attention away, her eyes transfixed onto the pillar of meat in front of her:" I.... I want it in my pussy...." she managed to stutter out, all of her surroundings still isolated as cock and cock alone was in her mind.  
  
"In your pussy you say? are you sure?" she asked and got a fast nod from Kai'sa as a response, the girl already snaked her hands towards her crotch and rubbed her virgin slit with her fingers.  
  
"Well then...." Soraka took a small pause, her words making Kai'sas heart pound in her chest due to anticipation.  
"... how about you use your hands to stroke it first~" she smiled and looked down at Kai'sa, who only looked up in response. She started to realize where Soraka was trying to go. The unicorn was trying to take the reins, but she would not allow it!  
"N-... NO! I want it now!" she barked back with a frown on her forehead, a little crack was visible in her expression, her mind begging her to give in to this dominant futa.  
"oh my... and what if I don't want to give it to you?" she asked daringly as she took a small step closer, her fat cockhead now 1 inches away from her face, and Kai'sa could literally feel the heat emitting from the fat piece of meat.  
It was so damn close... Her mind begged her to keep her stand, but her pussy just wanted this cock. She tried her best to keep up, but her serious eyes always drifted downwards to the fat cock in front of her for a split second, and Soraka noticed it as well...  
"I...I... I will..." her words only came out in stuttering whispers, lacking seriousness in them as she started to breath heavily due to this piece of meat in front of her. The warm air of Kai'sas exhales tingled Soraka's cockhead and caused it to throb hard. She wasn't even able to speak proper sentences at this point "if... if you don't let me... I will... cry out aga- mngh~" Soraka was listening with joy, but she also shifted her hips a little further, testing Kai'sas endurance, as her cockhead muffled Kai'sas words by grazing her mouth, or more like encompassing half of her face as its width reached from her chin up to her nose, supplying the girl's nose with her musk from the very tip.  
  
She greeted the girl underneath with a playful giggle, well aware that her anger is just a facade which her cock alone would break apart bit by bit: "what was that? I couldn't hear you with all my cock covering your mouth, maybe you want to remove it and repeat yourself?" she asked teasingly.  
  
Kai'sa only replied with stern eyes looking up at the unicorn-girl, she emitted an angry growl at Soraka's provoking words, yet she could feel how her own face started to twitch. Even though the musk was invading her senses with every sniff, it was still nothing compared to the earlier cum-splotch on her tongue. However the aftereffects were still devastating. Her human brain was still incapable of processing all of its influence on her system. It tong her all the focus she had left in order to keep her sharp eyes, and her frowned expression on Soraka to show the cock-wielder that she is not just some street-prostitute that lets everyone have their way with her. That small reluctant stare was the only piece of sanity left inside of her, yet the cockmusk was doing its specific job to transform girls into breeding-hungry whores, therefore forcing Kai'sa to think exactly what she didn't want to. But the result would be crueler. She wouldn't just turn to a prostitute that earns coins for sex. With the musk snaking its way through her every brain cells, it wanted her to yield and accept its role as a slave to Soraka's fat horse-cock. To forget about her past, her desires, her wishes, her dreams just to worship that celestial-cock and breed many, many children for the half-celestial Soraka.  
  
And the first thing that her cockmusk did to accomplish that, was getting rid of Kai'sas pitiful excuse of an angry-looking, resisting face that thought it could take the lead while fucking with Soraka's bitchbreaker. Kai'sa was starting to feel very, very uneasy. Her expression twitched here and there as the whole situation was overwhelming her. Her eyes darted up and down, swapping between the throbbing monster cock on her mouth and the towering form of the smiling Soraka above her, waiting patiently for Kai'sa to succumb (or to shift her cock to the side and speak up again, but Soraka was sure, that this wouldn't happen). And Kai'sa herself was like the little rabbit, trapped and cornered by the big predators above and in front of her.  
  
Her face was twitching more intense over the seconds; her whole body already succumbed to that cock and wanted to give in, while Kai'sas childish brain didn't want to accept this defeat. But it would, and it did. With each passing second her eyes lingered more on that cock instead of Soraka's face. Not long and her razor-sharp eyes didn't dart up onto Soraka's smiling face, and instead kept staring hungrily on the monster in front of her. Since she didn't look up at Soraka's teasing face anymore, her eyes started to relax in order to astonish the massive vein-riddled beast in front of her. Not a few seconds longer and her frowning brows also relaxed, even more so, her expression started to slack down, her eyelids half-closing shut as they dropped into a heavy-lidded expression.  
  
In not more than 10 seconds, Kai'sas angry stare turned to one of utter worship and subjection. Her resistance broken down by a cockhead on her mouth alone. Soraka did not even have to worry, what the rising hands of Kai'sa meant. Whether she would give her a handjob as ordered, or put the dick to the side. It was all clear and readable on her face. One tender hand reached up to grasp the upper half of the cock, emitting a throb from the monster, the other hand reached up to grasp the lower half of that fat piece of meat, emitting another throb from her cock. And then she went to work. She started slowly at first, due to her brain still being heavily damaged from the 5 minute breaking-session from before. Her hands trailed their way slowly up and down the length, one hand taking the upper 10 inches, and the other hand the lower 10 inches. It was more like a testing instead of a stroking. It seemed as if the shyness leaving Soraka's body, was now taking hold of Kai'sas own. With the soft grasp on the cock, she more like grazed it with her hands. But this allowed her to feel every bump of that many, many veins on Soraka's monster. Even though her hands looked relatively small compared to the piece of meat, she could swear that there wasn't one single time, in which her palms DID NOT pass some veins. A shudder ran down her spine at the thought that this fucking beast was more akin to a spider-web instead of blood-flowing veins. She gently worked on that cock with the graze of a prostitute on her first day. She was feeling very uncomfortable by giving up the lead and starting to succumb so easily to Soraka's orders. But the cock in front of her made it much easier to just give in. The longer she starred at it, the more she started to blame herself for even thinking about trying to control this monstrous horse cock.  
  
With slutty thoughts rising inside of her mind and the cockmusk unstoppably invading her senses, Kai'sas body heated up more and more after the seconds. Long lastly she couldn't deal with all the pressure anymore, and decided on her own accord to open her mouth lightly and retract her tongue to lick on that delicious looking cockhead in front of her. She tried her very best to reach past the glans, but her tongue just wasn't long enough, or more like Soraka's inhuman horse cock was just too fat.  
  
"Oh my, I can't remember asking you to give me a blowjob Kai" Soraka uttered teasingly, not that she minded that, of course. Considering her humungous horse cock with too many nerve-endings to count, Kai'sas tiny tongue was feeling like a small brushing needle on her cock. But nonetheless Soraka's light groans meant that it was a truly skillful needle. And gazing down at Kai'sa who was still looking half-lidded at the cock, it seemed like her words feel on deaf ears.  
  
"Well" she chuckled "if you like to lick it so much, how about you take the whole..." She took one step further, but still held her hips back for the momentum, before she flexed them forward " **HEAD**!" she shouted out, trying to accomplish her goal in the exact time as her words, but without success. The only thing she earned was a heavy * **THUMP** * as the fat cockhead forced Kai'sas head to shot backwards and slam against the wall over the toilet-tank.  
  
"MNGHHH!" she protested with the cockhead still on her mouth, only now focusing her attention onto Soraka as her confused and angry eyes glanced up. The angry face of her that threatened to kill her was so unfitting since she was still stroking and licking on her glans, worshiping her cock and trying to look pissed at the same time. But the sight just sent a strange sadistic tingle of pleasure through Soraka's core, causing her cock to throb mightily and Soraka herself to groan. She did not even know that she had a sadistic side inside of her - her dark side did, of course - yet it was something completely new racing through her system.  
  
"MNGHHH~ please just look at me like that" she said with a voice full of honey as she licked her lips, leaving Kai'sa confused and angry still, which only fueled Soraka's lust.  
"Just look at me like that, while..." she took another step forward, her hips still staying back, before she flexed them forward:"... I RAPE..."  
  
"MNGHHHHH?!" * **GLUURRRKKK** *  
  
"AHHHHHHH~~~ .....This throat......" With Kai'sas head snuggled firmly on the wall, there was nothing that could deny her entry anymore, and therefore she plunged into Kai'sas throat, sending her cock through her mouth, against her uvula, and 4 inches deep-down into her throat.  
  
Of course Kai'sa couldn't keep up the angry stare, as her eyes were forced to roll up due to the strain on her throat that caused her to gag at the very moment Soraka's cockhead kicked her uvula up on the roof to make place for the massive shaft. When her eyes rolled down again however, Soraka was greeted with the same, or more like an even better expression of utter shock and disbelief. Her Eyes fluttered, yet where still wide open to look up at Soraka, pleading for mercy. However what her body needed to survive didn't matter to her pussy, which sprayed a wave of fem-cum onto her closed thighs, due to the harsh treatment of Soraka. She would not have minded another throat-fuck session, but considering that she passed out before, and felt like she would literally die, she could definitely pass this one.  
  
Not that Soraka gave a shit. The expression only made Soraka's cock throb even harder in her throat. She shut her eyes in concentration to restrain the lust rising up, as she took another step forward, forcing her legs to spread around the toilet-seat before she, THIS TIME, **slowly** entered the girls esophagus. Force was not necessary anymore, since her cockhead already breached her mouth and throat-opening.  
*SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP* *gluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk* her cock snaked its way down Kai'sas throat. With the cockhead leading the way and pushing aside the straining walls of her esophagus that tried pitifully to push the invader out, Soraka managed to dive in deeper with a strained expression on her face. This sensation was also different to Kai'sa. Instead of slamming a few inches inside her throat in one second, Soraka pushed in centimeter after centimeter, letting Kai'sa feel how her throat was forced to make place and bulged out around her fat horse shaft. Of course this meant that the gagging sound was drawn out into the seconds; an endless sound of suffocation teen on cock as her eyes were also forced to stay rolled up, since every new inch was straining her body more and more.  
  
When Soraka reached the half-way mark, Kai'sas hand on her cock was forced to release the hold, because it was already traveling down her wind-pipe. With the hand now free it reminded the shocked girl, that she still had her hands left! So with the last strength she had left in her suffocating system, she placed her left hand on Soraka's crotch, right over her massive cock - which was btw, due to its width, literally covering up every little area of her pelvis-region - and applied pressure on it. Her right hand was placed at the unicorn-girls strong, tensing thighs and slapped at it repeatedly. She tried to hit harder and faster but it all fell on deaf ears as Soraka was still straining her eyes shut while trying to push her way through that tight pipe.  
  
However the straining expression of lust slowly faded to an expression of pain as the position of Kai'sas throat was forcing her cock to bend down at a straight 90 degree angle. She tried her best to reach as far as she could go, but with a whimpering tone, the pain just turned out to be too much so she paused her invasion. This allowed Kai'sas 12 second long glurk to subside and her eyes to roll down again.  
"GRRKKHHHH! HLGGKRHHHH!!!!" she tried to cry out, which failed miserably due to a massive log of cock stuck in her throat, she slammed harder at Soraka's thigh, now also using her left hand to slap against her crotch, since applying pressure was not working at all:  
"MNGHHHHHHH!!! MNBFGGGGGGGG-" * **GLURRRRRRRRRRRRRK** * but her muddling cries stopped at the very second in which Soraka decided to pull back, ignoring the girls cries for mercy because she was totally disappointed that she couldn't even pop her cockhead inside of Kai'sas stomach. Inches after inches retreated, causing Kai'sa into another suffering moment of gagging and rolling over eyes as Soraka pulled it out. She sighed in relief when her cockhead popped out of that painful angle, also allowing Kai'sa to breath in air from her nose now, which she did as best as she could. With every sniff after sniff, she supplied her system with oxygen again, as her eyes slowly started to relax again, her hands stopping their slaps as she rested them on Soraka's thighs in exhaustion.  
  
When Soraka managed to come down from her high, she slowly opened her eyes again and looked down at Kai'sas face.  
"And.... how was it?" she asked while breathing heavily. Kai'sa knew better not to tease Soraka any longer, but considering that she almost suffocated again for today, and the stupid question that was definitely not serious, she just couldn't hold back the angry looking stare towards Soraka. This time looking more furious than before, and therefore causing her cock to pulse even harder, and therefore....  
"MNGHHHHH ~ now I remember....." she said as she let out a moan. Kai'sa only kept starring at her, not giving a shit about what she meant, as her cockhead was still nestling in her mouth.  
"That's the face, that Qiyana gave me all the time before I fucked her brain stupid!" she remarked as nostalgia overcame her mind "I miss that day...." she added, leaving Kai'sa completely dumbstruck  
"Qiyana...? didn't she went missing 5 mon....months...ago...." as her brain started to stick the puzzle pieces together, her face turned to utter shock again at the realization who was responsible for Qiyana's disappearance of the league...  
But she didn't have time to complain about that, as Soraka's cock was still throbbing wildly, especially since she remembered all the good times with Qiyana at the first day...  
  
She needed to cool down that need fast, and Kai'sas throat pussy was already ready for her... But this time she wouldn't make the same mistake as before... Instead of thrusting inside of Kai'sa, she bowed down and even had to spread her arms forward, because her long cock was in the way, in order to grasp the back of Kai'sas scalp. All thoughts of Qiyana's disappearance quickly faded out of Kai'sas mind as she felt the 2 strong hands of Soraka holding her scalp in a crushing grip. She could each of her 10 digits applying a painful amount of pressure at every part of her skull, which to Kai'sas demise was necessary to push that 21 inches long bitch- or better now "throat-breaker" inside of her maw. Soraka was still sane enough and not balls deep in her throat to clearly make out Kai'sas shocked and fearful expression on this position, and she could also see both of Kai'sas hands reaching up to grasp Soraka's own arms, to stop her from doing, what she was planning to do.  
  
She looked down at the face of Kai'sa and spoke up with a smile: "oh my, what's wrong? Didn't you want this cock before?"  
Well she did want it, but only in her already hour-long leaking pussy. And considering how fucked her brain was after the earlier cum-filling session, she would definitely refrain from getting her throat fucked again while her mind was more dizzy and broken than ever. What might happen after she gets her throat fucked like she got before would probably mean that she won't even be sane or conscious enough when Soraka decided to take her virginity. And that's definitely not what Kai'sa desired, when she said she wanted this cock in her snatch.  
  
With a dick in her mouth, the only reply she could muster was giving her a pleading look of mercy with dog-begging eyes, shocking her head from side to side as much as possible with the stiff cockhead in her mouth, and also tightening her grip on Soraka's arms to tell her in 3 different ways: "no, I do definitely not want this cock any longer"  
  
Well, you all know how it went.  
With a reassuring smirk on Soraka's face, that told Kai'sa that mercy would be coming her way, she opened her mouth one last time:  
  
"well, then you should have thought twice about threatening to expose my secret 2 times today, young girl!" restrained rage was fueling her words; her grip on Kai'sa scalp tightened even more at the mere reminder of Kai'sa trying to cry out her deepest secret today, that she kept hidden for DECADES.  
  
ohoho, was she ready to burst her cock inside of this girl's stomach.  
  
Without even giving Kai'sa any chance to speak up her thoughts about all of this, only a muffled whimper left her throat, before Soraka * ** _TUGGED_** * the girls head and * ** _FLEXED_** * her own hips.  
  
**_*GLRK-*_** her throat went.  
  
A simple *GLRK* was all she could muster. Her eyes shot open and constricted in utter shock at the sight before her, which was clearly black (or blue).  
In the blink of an eye Soraka's crotch was suddenly smeared at her forehead, crushing her nose painfully onto her crotch. Even worse, she realized that her whole upper body wasn't sitting straight any longer. It was fondled in half, her head now lingering right over her knees.  
  
But most importantly of course was the cock. The entire 21 inches of massive horse-meat, riddled with veins, which was right in front of her eyes just 1 second ago, was now gone.  
  
Like a magician, Soraka let her magic staff of meat disappear.  
  
...in Kai'sas throat. It took Kai'sas system 3 full seconds to realize what had happened. All of those indicators above helped her out, realizing it. But what also did, was the now tenting bulge on the very bottom of her stomach that was literally bumping against her thighs. With no doubt in Kai'sas now 3 second-long sane mind, she knew what exactly was causing this tenting bulge. After those 3 seconds of realization, her sanity quickly faded however. With her brain now realizing what was going on and what was hindering her from breathing, like a late-bloomer her eyes fluttered, her throat muscles went on work by gagging, choking and gurgling on that stiff spear of meat, and her arms went to work. With her hands still on Soraka's arms over her head, she changed their hold and instead bashed against Soraka's abs over her head with clenched fists. It all was useless of course because Soraka was already gone, lost in her pleasure and moaning out as Kai'sas throat was so suddenly wrapped around every single inches of her shaft. Even though she was just minutes ago inside of Kai'sas throat, she was already missing it. And she was happy, that it was just as good as the first time. Her protesting throat-muscles on her cock were still as tight as before, holding a vice-like grip on all 21 inches of her cock (except the little bit of cock that was in her open stomach), and set all the nerve-endings on her cock aflame. She could even feel some of her swimmers from her last climax on her cockhead. But she desired more. Nothing could satisfy her lust so she decided to rotate Kai'sas head - stuck on her cock - from side to side, relishing in the divine feeling of all her throat muscles moving and stroking different areas of her cock as her massive shaft shifted her insides to the side. Kai'sa could feel from the inside and outside how Soraka's cock throbbed in her pipe. Her cock had enough stimulation to pulse heavily, and Kai'sa could swear that it was actually trying to stiffen up through her very organs with every single throb, kicking them and her outer skin to the side to make place for its monstrous width.  
  
Soraka realized with glee, that this current throat-fuck was much more intense than earlier. Especially because she could now freely give in to her desires, well aware that she was actually raping this girl - of course it was not much different from before, yet she still felt that this whole situation was more intense and extreme. It was making this current situation much more sinful than before, and considering the teasing she got earlier from Kai'sa, she felt how her orgasm was rising much faster than before.  
Her balls (which I didn't mention for a few thousand words now, I think) of course had done a remarkable job of growing and preparing their load again, sloshing their load as they pumped more and more cum into those 2 orbs, creating sperm cell after sperm cell out of nothing, as they now were the size of 2 fat basketballs, instead of the previous footballs.  
  
With her hands firmly on the choking, and surprisingly still awake girl's skull, Soraka looked up into the heavens, and squinted her eyes shut as the tingling fireworks made their way up her cock, through her system and into her brain  
"I... I AM CLOSE!" she breathed out in labored gasps, as she was close to let her whole body loose, and with it all the cum in her balls. Kai'sas wide open eyes turned half-lidded as those words from Soraka clearly wiped away all the hope and resistance she had, her fists not weakly bashing against Soraka's abs in a last attempt to ask for mercy, but Soraka of course did not listen. She was ready to bust her load inside of her stomach again. Every centimeter of her 21 inches rod started to tingle, the euphoric feeling was running through her body and into her brain, making her feel dizzy.  
  
But then something terrible happened. No matter how small the chances were (what a coincidence, I definitely don't have to do anything with that as the writer of this story) an alert set itself off in Soraka's brain.  
  
An alert that was always active, no matter how hard she fucked, broke her girls, or even slept. Said alert was warning the girl from the greatest danger that was possible in her life since she descended on this world. And this was the possibility of having her cock revealed by someone that she didn't want to show it to... NOT YET!  
  
Her whole body froze, her hand tightened even harder on Kai'sas scalp, nearly crushing her poor head, as she was trying to stand as still as a rock. But the stupid fucking girl was still slapping weakly against her abs, so her arms repositioned as quickly as possible. She let go of Kai'sas scalp, took a crushing grip on the girl's sleeves, placed them atop of each other before she managed to fit both of Kai'sas tiny wrists around her grasp and then she used her now free hand to firmly push the girl down on her cock again. Kai'sa was protesting at first, moving her hands and arms from side to side, but when Soraka intensified her hold on her wrists, which threatened to break them for real, she instantly stopped her attempts. Now standing still as a rock, with one hand around Kai'sas wrists and one on her scalp, there was not much Soraka could do but wait. However this was much worse than earlier when she was jerking off and Kai'sa came into the toilet room before, because NOW the girl's throat muscles were still clamping down on her cock. Even if she desired to, she couldn't stop Kai'sas throat muscles to clamp down and stimulate her cock.  
  
The problem that set her alert off was that the door to the open toilets opened up.  
*klack-klack-klack* sounds of high-heels echoed around the toilet. Soraka's dizzy brain, which was still trying to hold back the fire forks of her climax, was instantly thinking about every girl on the league who wears high heels. But as much as she tried to concentrate, with the tight esophagus around her cock the only thing she could think about was her climax and how to stop unleashing it.  
  
Soon enough Soraka would find out that the girl entering the toilet was bringing one good and one bad thing with her. The good thing was that the girl wasn't looking for any toilet; she was rather walking towards the sinks to check her make-up on the mirror. That should not have taken long of course, were there not the bad thing!  
  
As silent as Soraka was, except the still muffled chokes of Kai'sa, she could make out every step or action that the girl made.  
  
And she did make out how the girl took a deep sniff.  
And she did feel how her heart was sinking down her boots at this exact moment.  
and she did make out how the girl, sniffing the musk and cum-stained floor on the ground, moved towards that wet pool, that Soraka had left behind on the very back cabin of the toilets.  
  
Soraka thanked the heavens that she decided to swap toilets. If Kai'sa didn't try to escape before, she might not have done it. So the girl would definitely receive her reward as well later. Which, of course, consisted of an extra hard fucking.  
When the *clacking* steps paused, Soraka realized, that the girl had reached her destination.  
  
"EWWWW! What is that?!" the girl remarked as she looked down at the off-white pool of the remnants of Soraka's cum, and her voice pierced Soraka's marrow and bone. This sexy, teasing, always seducing, honey-like, strong voice belonged to none other than Miss Fortune. The fireworks intensified, her cock pulsed 1 inch thick for a moment and emitted another choke from Kai'sas strained throat, at the mere thought of Miss Fortune's well-endowed body, which was even looking sluttier than Qiyana or Kai'sa. Qiyana was already walking around like a whore, trying to seduce her surroundings, but Miss Fortune didn't do it for seducing. She did it only to tease men. Qiyana would allow them to fuck her if they swore eternal obedience. But Miss Fortune laughed it all off and took it as a game. She loved it when men approached her with boners, asking her for help to calm it down, only for her to smirk deviously and walk away, leaving probably more than 1000 men with boners behind already. Only a few "chosen ones" could use her divine snatch. Only those few that looked "all right" for her standards and whose boners were straining their pants extra tight. However Miss "fortune" wasn't really fortune enough to get a "good" fuck yet. She got so annoyed at some point that she set up a rule. She would always start a fuck by riding them, and if they burst their load earlier than 3 minutes in, she decided to leave them panting on the bed after getting a taste of her divine snatch. And sadly, there was not one single man that managed to cum after those 3 minutes. No one was sating her needs; everyone was letting her do what she wanted, while the only thing she wanted was a man that showed her place. She hated riding; she needed someone that showed her how inferior she was, to show her that she couldn't just do whatever she wanted. Just someone that proved her, that she was nothing more than a cum-guzzling whore. But no one did, and so she was left riding dick after dick without success, without satisfying that extra itch in her snatch, that desired to be manhandled and used like a toy.  
  
To be honest though, she was asking for something impossible.  
  
There was a reason she was walking around half-naked with her utterly revealing clothes. They were not only for show. There were firstly those skin-tight leggings, which strained her thick thighs so much, that the sides of them nearly tore apart, only a few buttons kept them together, yet still revealing that thick milky-white skin. And as a top she used a pitiful excuse of a bra. Literally walking around while her bra was so tight, that they pushed up and showed off her massive tits, filled up with so much titflesh, that people might think it could burst any second. Her well-trained abs were also in the open for everyone to see, making women envious, and men aroused. And then there was her waist that no training could achieve. Her anatomy gifted her with a perfectly slim mouth-watering waist. But what she could do, and what she did was training her bubbly ass, in order to further pronounce the line from her wide hips up to her slim waist. Her body was so fine in every single detail, that it was just 0.000001% away from being too extreme. But it didn't go that far, Miss Fortune looked like a fucking sex-goddess, even putting the goddess of love, beauty and sexuality: Aphrodite to shame.  
  
Miss fortune knew it.  
The men that only lasted less than 3 minutes knew it.  
And especially Soraka knew it. If Soraka had the choice to pick one girl from the league for a fuck, then it would be Miss Fortune, without a doubt in her mind.  
  
  
Her body, her always sultry-sounding voice, and her milky white, silky-smooth skin were extremely sexy and they don't even have any scratches, or scars on it, even though she has many rough fights as a pirate. And to top it all off, she was a fucking redhead. Soraka wasn't sure if her manly genes were to blame for this, but Soraka just felt a tingle of pleasure rise through her crotch, whenever she saw Miss Fortunes red hair. After she experienced the pleasures of Sex for the first time with Qiyana, she couldn't look at Miss Fortune normally anymore. Whenever she played with, or against the girl, she had to hold her cock down as thoughts of having sex with the redhead came up in her mind. Of course no soft-core sex. She imagined how Miss Fortune would lay on her stomach on the bed, and Soraka right above her. How her blue-hued body was encompassing Miss Fortunes own slim milky-white body. How her dick was 21 inches deep in her sexy snatch while she was picking up a bundle of Miss Fortunes red hair, and use it as a reign to pound her fucking pussy into another dimension. Not to mention how she would make this girl cry her lungs out. Her sultry, sexy, always so teasing voice broke to give way to high-pitched moans and cries of mind-numbing pleasure when Soraka breached the girl's womb. Of course breaching a womb was not how Sex should work for humans. This place was for a completely different task. But reasoning was not important for Soraka since a hole was a hole. And if she could stretch pussies around the soda thick width of her horse cock apart, then she could also stretch them out to fit the 21 inches long length of her horse cock inside.  
  
Soraka clenched her teeth shut and gnashed them together as the imagination of a naked Miss fortune; choking on her cock, riding her cock, or getting plundered by her cock, didn't get out of her brain and set her cock on fire. She felt how her cock was already imitating throbs and pulses, that were meant to flood her urethra with cum, but her clenched butt-cheeks, which she tried to hold as much as possible, denied her cum entry to her urethra. Even her hips imitated a light thrusting motion, pushing her cock even harder into Kai'sas maw, flattening the girls little pin-point nose on her crotch as she tried to reach further, each small thrust was supposed to fill this girl up with huge cumblasts, but they all were empty.  
  
That choking sounds of Kai'sa however didn't go unnoticed by Miss Fortune, who looked around her: "Is someone here?!" she barked in a cocky, self-confident manner, well aware of her assets.  
  
Soraka took a deep gulp. She racked her brain as 2 possibilities came up in her mind. Either she holds still and hopes that she doesn't notice her. Or speak up and live with the risk that she might find out what exactly she was doing in here.  
  
It took her 5 seconds to think, and the never-stopping gags and chokes of Kai'sa left her with no option.  
  
All the dominance was gone in a split-second, as she wasn't talking with Kai'sa anymore.  
"Y....yes I am here...." she stuttered and tried to not expose how heavy she was breathing right now.  
  
"OH HI Soraka! man... did you see this on the ground here.... what the actual fuck is that?" she asked, none the wiser of Soraka's current situation,  
  
"I...I...." she didn't know what to say, but she spoke up the first thing that came in her mind, in order to not become too suspicious. "I... don't know" she took a small pause and took a deep breath "I have seen it; too, that's why I took the very first cabin...." she added, surprised by herself that she managed to give her such a good and reasonable answer.  
"Yes... I see...." Miss fortune merely added, not even listening to Soraka anymore as the few remnants on the ground took over all her attention. Even she wasn't spared of its influence on her mind.  
"This can't be..... Or is it....?" she only talked to herself now "no NEVER! IT'S WAY TOO THICK!... but what if... maybe the bull Alistar... NO! Not even he would be able to produce this... this... this tar-thick texture... what the actual hell is this?!" she asked herself. Soraka's cum was already invading her senses, and forcing Miss fortune to let her curiosity take over her mind, which lead to the girl leaning down, adapting a squat in front of the pool before she lowered 2 fingers and grazed them through the floor with *SLICK* noises as it hardly tore off from the rest of the cum on the ground with a wet *SLURRP* before Miss fortune stood up again. The first thing she realized was how warm it still was. Cum should actually not take longer than 1 minute to cool down, yet Soraka's celestial sperm was much more stable than mortal cum. The second thing she realized, which only confirmed her assumption, was that that cum did definitely not belong to a bull. It did not even belong to any living thing in this world, when Miss Fortune thought about it. The first thing she did was testing its substance, it did not move at all. And when it did it, it was in a very slow pace. She tried to use her other 3 fingers to smear it around a little, but it only made a big mess on her hand, as the cum was now glued to all her fingers. She tried to spread them apart but all it did was connecting them together in many web-like strands. Without even being aware of the effects on her mind, she directed her fingers to her nose, taking a deep sniff of the very source of the mind-bending substance  
"MNGHHHH~" she shut her eyes and moaned out as the smell invaded her sinuses, her body suddenly heating up a few degrees.  
  
  
One second later, she lowered her fingers, now lingering right in front of her mouth, which was surprisingly leaking more salvia over the seconds. Her plump, juicy thick red lips opened up, to emit steam with her exhales, her whole body heating up for "some" reason, as she inserted one finger into her mouth, closed it down to give it a decent blow-job, before she slowly retreated it, only leaving a spit-shined digit in the open as all the cum lingered in her mouth...  
  
"Ohhh fuuckkk~" she moaned out before she looked down at her crotch, a wet patch clearly visible on her black leggings. Her breath got shaky and unsteady as she couldn't think straight anymore  
"this..." she took all of her other digits and stuffed them in her maw to clean it all up " this is divine...." she moaned out before her heels clacked on the floor again "I need to get my rocks off now!" she remarked, already forgetting that Soraka was in the toilet as well, before she more than rushed out of the toilet, towards her own room to masturbate.  
  
How bad she doesn't know yet, that masturbating won't be enough for her any longer. One special effect of Soraka's cum is, that even if it's just an ounce that makes contact with a girl's taste-buds, they immediacy fall victim to it. Inferior humans stood no chance against the celestial cum. Soraka's celestial cells were immune to human antibodies, and whoever dared to fight her superior cells, got obliterated to its atoms. Without a way to stop it, her cells snaked its way through their minds and rendered their stimulation-organs useless to everyone, except to Soraka's celestial horsecock. In Miss Fortunes case however in her very subconscious. She will be going through a lot of pain in those next few days, weeks or even months. Her desire will rise, her pussy will heat up, yet no fuck and masturbation will make her feel better. That's how Soraka's cum-virus works. And the poor girl will be in an constant state of despair, because she won't know how in the hell she is going to get rid of her endless heating-up snatch, until Soraka gets rid of her shyness and decides to fuck Miss Fortune. (In the **_future_** I will DEFINITLY put in Miss Fortune as well. She is one of the hottest babes in league of legends (for me)).  
  
Back to Soraka which eyes were now squinting up due to her brain having to suffer from holding back her orgasm. It didn't even matter anymore that Miss Fortune was gone and she could release her load inside of Kai'sas maw again, since she already successfully canceled her climax again. It was a hard task with Kai'sas clenching throat, but she somehow managed to hold it back.  
  
And to be honest with herself, she didn't even want to cum anymore. No throat in this world would be worth it to get exposed, and she started to realize, that this place was not the best to fuck Kai'sa at all... There was just no way that she wouldn't be crying her lungs out when Soraka fucked her little snatch. However it was also stupid of Soraka to think that the 4 walls of her own room would hold her cries and moans in. Her bed was already threatening to break due to the way she pounded Qiyana's snatch over the last 5 months. Now it's only one creaking mess that emits sounds with every little movement. Only time could tell how long it would take to break. And only time could tell whether someone found out about Soraka fucking a girl the last 5 months for every single night. The unicorn girl did not realize that someone might have already found out about it. Found out about her deepest secret, which she didn't want anyone to know about. And which was the reason she was about to break this girl between her knees now. There was no logic in that to be honest.  
  
She was absentmindedly still holding onto Kai'sas scalp, the girl's vision started to swim as her mind slowly turned black. Only with the last faint gurgling sound, did Soraka realize that she was still balls deep in her throat, so she pulled out as if it was nothing. Instead of holding her scalp, she picked up a bundle of her hair and pulled back while also taking 2 steps back.  
  
The cold air on her cock caused her to hiss, yet the sight was still tempting as a second layer of throat-slime was all over her cock, dripping down from her underside in many drops. Just to make sure that the girl wouldn't try anything stupid, Soraka decided to let her cockhead inside of her mouth. Some kind of warning that told Kai'sa she would get throat fucked again if she tried something silly.  
  
Not that Kai'sa had any time for that, as she was drinking air down through her nose again, breathing heavily in between the fat cockhead in her mouth as salvia leaked from the corners of her mouth. She could not even muster up the strength for an angry stare. Her pussy was crying for release, and her whole system was too exhausted after this entire ordeal, leaving her in a death half-lidded expression with sagging brows as the throatfuck drained all her energy away.  
  
Soraka did not have it any easier, because her cock was now rock hard. Her veins were even more pronounced now as blood pumped through them. The fat horse cock was now throbbing relentlessly in the same pattern as her balls that rumbled in protest as the orgasm was stolen from them. And considering with what idea Soraka would come up with in just a minute, they would be protesting even more throughout the day.  
  
Lost in her thoughts with one hand on her chin and one hand on her hip, Soraka took every possibility to stimulate her cock. With her fat cockhead spreading Kai'sas mouth to its limit, she gave it a few light thrusts, only 1-2 inches deep to sent tingling waves of pleasure through her system that would aid her by getting an idea. She even looked down a few times to distract her mind with Kai'sas slutty, broken state, still breathing heavily after that throat fuck. She playfully wriggled her hips from side to side, smirking at the funny display how the motions caused Kai'sas head to move left and right like the cockhead, still stuck in her maw.  
But looking down at someone so utterly broken and at her mercy was already enough to sent her rock hard cock into an orgasm. So with much regret, she decided to stop her movements and come up with an idea as fast as possible, that would benefit both girls.  
"I need to get her to my dorm to keep going... this place is just too risky... but considering the time... mnhhhhh.... the risk to be seen is also very high..."  
" _Why don't you just fuck anyone that passes by, too?_ " her dark side replied out of nowhere, always taking the chance if it includes fucking more and more girls.  
"Oh yes...? And what if it's a man?"  
" _well_..." her dark side not sure what to answer, since Soraka got a point _"... you could fuck the_ -"  
"NO!" Soraka abruptly replied "Not in a million years, thank you!"  
" _Well... then just do it here... it's a girls-only bathroom isn't it? If someone comes in, you just let them join!_ "  
"mnhh...." Soraka thought "I could......... but no sorry"  
" _why_?"  
" I don't know, it's just too risky... What if girl after girl pops in, or a group of girls come in? What if they feel disgusted by the sight of my cock...?"  
" _They won't! You already proved 2 girls tha_ -"  
"No no! I already set my mind! Kai'sa is also a virgin after all, I should let her experience the best sex that I could muster!" she licked her lips by saying so, betraying her real intention which was just to put all her focus on this virgin cunt, that would also be the first one of her life and fuck the living shit out of her body.  
  
The thought alone of fucking the innocent, inexperienced Kai'sa was already setting Soraka's loins in flame. The little girl thought if she just put her cock in that burning snatch of hers, the feeling would just go away.  
"NGHHH fuck~" she moaned between clenched teeth, her throbbing cock unleashing a small wave of pre-cum on Kai'sas tongue who also reacted with an "NGHHHHH~" due to the mind numbing taste.  
This cock hungry girl did probably not even realize how small her pussy actually was. Or even that Soraka's monstrous horse cock was a one-in a lifetime cock. Or more like the biggest cock in the world. If anyone would have taught her, that 6 inches were enough to make her moan out into the heavens, then she would be well aware that Soraka's 21 inches of bitch-breaking cock would actually really break her like a bitch. And Soraka in her selfish mind could never think of NOT filling the girl up with every last single inches. After all she had to enjoy her first-ever virgin pussy to the very limits.  
  
"Well...." Soraka finally spoke up while taking a step back, letting her cockhead trail out of Kai'sas wide-open mouth with a bunch of salvia on it, before she took it in her hand from its base and wielded it up in the air, over Kai'sas head and to the side to look her in the eyes, "it seems like we have to wait until the evening before I put it in your snatch, any plans of what to do?"  
"W... what?" Kai'sa lazily looked up in disappointment, her dizzy mind having trouble to speak up "b...but you said you would after I stroked it."  
"Yes I know Kai.... but considering what just happened, it's too risky! Others will find out! I will make it go away in my own dorm at night, when no one is on the floor."  
"the- then do the licking thing you did earlier..." she said as she reached down to her leaking slit, desperately trying to cool it off.  
"mnh yes... about that...." Soraka hoped that the girl wouldn't ask her about this, because she actually set her mind already. Of course her decision was only lead by her selfish thoughts of enjoying that pussy the best possible way "I can't do that." she remarked as clear as day.  
"Why?!" Kai'sas voice grew a little louder, her facial expression taking on angry trades again.  
  
"Well it's because I want your pussy to be untouched and fresh before we start, so I decided to sit on you with my balls on your face, so you could sniff up my cock-musk for the next 8 hours until its 9PM. And whenever your mind fades to unconscious I would just heal you again. This way your pussy will be leaking like a faucet so I can enjoy your virgin pussy as much as possible the whole night long." That's what she thought, and that's what she **COULD** have said. But she didn't.  
  
"I know a better trick to make it go away" she straight up lied again, this time around with more honesty, because her shy side was already gone.  
But no matter how simple and serious Soraka said that, Kai'sa would not fall for it again.  
Looking deep into Soraka's eyes, trying to find a faint of lie behind it with no success, Kai'sa spoke up again:" NO! You either lick it or put it in!" she barked with her set mind.  
  
"Oh wow." Soraka faked surprise "and what do you do if I don't let you?" she smirked and grasped her cock even firmer around the base, having an idea of what Kai'sa might answer.  
And Kai'sas growing smirk only confirmed Soraka's assumption: "Well... I will cry out and let everyone know th-" * **SMACK** * she could just make the fat broadside of Soraka's cock out in the corner of her eye, but even then it was too late. With a firmer grip on her cock Soraka used her hand and a rotation of her hips to smack the girl's tender cheek with her cock like a whip. But not with the intention to tease her. More like the intention to **_really_** hurt her this time.  
  
And hurt it did. With the momentum, her already 20-pound cock felt like a 50-pound heavy hammer that was trying to smack her mind into another dimension. And it did for a split-second, as Kai'sas mind went black at the very moment of impact. The hit was so devastating that it didn't just kick her head to the side; she actually almost fell down from the toilet-seat.  
  
Still trying to realize what just happened, Kai'sa placed a palm on her now deep-red cheek, before she looked up at Soraka again in shock, disbelief and confusion combined. She just looked at her with pin-point pupils for a few seconds, letting silence consume the room.  
"Did... did she just hit me....?" she asked herself, of course her shock was justified. That heavy cock-smack was definitely not comparable to the teasing slaps from before, it felt like that smack was trying to kick her soul out of her body. And most importantly, it was SORAKA who did it.  
Soraka the support. Soraka the healer. Soraka the shy girl.  
  
...Soraka the massive horse-cock wielder...  
  
still not believing it, she spoke up this time in dumbstruck wonder: "did- did you just hit me?" now prompting Soraka to answer.  
  
The unicorn-girl only smirked down at her, her smile filled with self-confidence.  
With her hand still around her cock-base she slowly directed it towards Kai'sas cheek-covering palm, lightly slapping on it with the broadside of her shaft, TEASINGLY this time, as she spoke up: "what if I did, huh?"  
When no answer came from the shocked teen, Soraka decided to speak up again.  
"What am I supposed to do if you speak such silly non-sense? Now will you do as I say, or do you want another...." instead of speaking out, she gave her an answer by intensifying her slaps on the girls cheeks.  
  
With her still shocked expression and mind, she just didn't know what to do. She was the ADC (Attack Damage Carry). She was the strongest. Everyone, especially her support, should listen to her and obey her commands. But now Soraka was standing tall above her, and literally threatening her to knock her out cold with her cock, if she didn't do as she ordered.  
"I... I don't know...." was the only thing she uttered; still too dumbstruck to process that Soraka was suddenly being so rough with her.  
"Well. That's enough of an answer I guess" she replied before she let go of her cock and shifted in her position "lean back against the tank-thing" (I don't know what it's called. Every toilet has this big thing behind it, where you can use the handle. I will just call it tank).  
Still too shocked and baffled from Soraka's cock-smack, she did as she was ordered at first, in this case shifting back until her back was against the tank.  
"No, put the back of your head against the tank, so your face is directed at the wall"  
Again, she did as ordered and craned her neck upwards to look at the ceiling, now not having Soraka in her view anymore. She was left totally perplexed, she did not even know why she followed the supports orders, but at this point she needed to collect her mind first. After all she did totally not want another of these heavy smacks on her cheek. Looking at Kai'sa, Soraka already relished on the thoughts of how the girl would look soon, but first she had to get up there of course. She turned around, and clumsily tried to place her feet on the toilet seat first next to Kai'sas thighs. Now Kai'sa could make out the back of Soraka and she could not stop thinking about what exactly the girl had planned. But she would soon find out.  
  
Now was the hard part coming for Soraka. She reached down to place both her palms on the bottom of her heavy hanging balls, so full of cum that they were already reaching past her knees, forcing Soraka to lean down first in order to grasp them.  
  
With her hands no weighing both of her huge balls, she pulled those massive cum tanks up and forward. Now that they were in front of her crotch, literally sandwiching her equally massive cock in the 2 basketball sized nuts, she went on her tip-toes and slowly stepped backwards further. Only now did Kai'sa start to realize what might be coming her way. As Soraka was straddling her face now, she rolled her eyes down to make out the massive balls only supported by Soraka's 2 hands. And considering the width of them, Soraka's hands looked extremely small in comparison.  
  
Her eyes slowly rolled up while Soraka was reaching closer and closer, now actually behind her. And she only held still, when Kai'sas could now look directly up to those massive tanks. The only thing she could see right now was a monstrous blue-leathery sac, and they were so fucking fat, that no light shined through them, therefore casting a black shadow over Kai'sas whole face. As mesmerized she was right now, she did not think about her own safety.  
  
Only when the balls lowered down, did Kai'sa realize what was about to happen. She was well aware that those 2 balls would definitely not make the feeling go away, thanks to her experience from earlier where she was stuck with those 2 massive cum tanks inside of the toilet-seat while Soraka was cumming in her throat.  
  
"WAIT! THIS WILL DEFINITLY NOT MAKE THE FEELING GO AWAY! STOP SORAKA I DON'T WA- MNGHHHHHHFFFFFF!"  
  
Once Soraka was done sitting herself down onto the tank, she let go of her balls. She slipped her palms away of them when they were only 1 inches away from Kai'sas face. They were each bigger than Kai'sas head so the outcome was clear. The first thing Kai'sa felt was how her whole face got covered by a second leathery skin, but it didn't stop there. The weight of those massive balls in combination with the force of gravity caused the two balls to roll down. With her head squarely placed at the apex of Soraka's sac, the 2 balls rolled off of her face, one from the left, one from the right, past her face, past her ears, past her shoulders, until they both rested heavily right above Kai'sas small tits. Of course they could fall further, but Soraka's sac was already strained to its very limit, therefore not allowing anymore stretching. Kai'sa could call herself lucky that she didn't have to deal with the weight of those huge orbs on her face, but she still had it worse. With the sac no covering up Kai'sas whole head and even her shoulders, her face was forced to linger on the stretched skin of Soraka's sac. Yes, the balls were not on Kai'sas face, yet they were connected to the skin, which couldn't stretch down because it was glued to Kai'sas face. Therefore she had to deal with the equal weight of the 2 heavy cum-tanks weighing her down.  
  
But that was the least thing she had to worry about. Their weight was only straining Kai'sas outer body. However the rumbling and sloshing sounds coming out of the 2 orbs, indicated that they were producing a heavy load for Kai'sa, resulting in another endless potent wave of cock-musk coming he way, and attacking her insides as well.  
With her head stuck in the toilet seat with Soraka's heavy balls in front of her face just earlier this day, she realized, that this would similarly break her already fucked brain.  
  
While still holding her breath in to escape that miserable fait, she kicked around with her feet and hands, miserably trying to get herself free. She immediately reached up with both of her hands, setting them on Soraka's heavy balls on her tits, and tried to lift them up. But they didn't even move a fucking inches.  
"How fucking strong is this girl actually?" she asked herself when thinking back of how easily Soraka had both of them in her hands before.  
With her air running out and her mind starting to feel dizzy she tried the last possible option.  
She took one heavy orb in two of her hands, pathetically not even able to encompass them in her small digits, before she firmly pressed down on them, trying to literally crush them in her hands.  
  
"MNGHHHHHHHHH~ don't get to greedy now Kai" Soraka remarked as well as her balls that churned even louder now with the harsh grip.  
  
"Of course...." Kai'sa thought sarcastically in her mind as all hope vanished. The only thing she could do now was trying to hold her breath in as long as possible before being forced to sniff in that extremely potent musk. But she sadly couldn't hold her breath for 8 hours.  
As if someone was 5 minutes under the water, and was just reaching the open air of the surface to take a heavy and long breath of air, so did Kai'sa sniff in the musk of Soraka's cock.  
*SNIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF* she tried to breath in air, yet the force of her sniff almost managed to sniff in the leathery sac of Soraka's balls. With her nose now firmly in the apex of Soraka's sac, she managed to breathe in and smell the most pungent, strongest and most intoxicating musk, that Soraka could produce, right from the very tip.  
  
When Soraka came inside of her maw, the cum and musk managed to mix up her thoughts in her brain.  
When Kai'sa was too greedy and had a taste of that extra thick piece of cum, which was stuck in Soraka's cock-pipe, her mind got rewritten to worship.  
But considering that the worship resulted in Kai'sa threatening Soraka, if she didn't get to fuck her cock, the cockmusk had no other choice left. It had 8 hours left, but considering how fucking much Kai'sa was sniffing in right now, it would only take 1 second to literally erase Kai'sas mind once and for all.  
  
Her hands instantly fell limp to her sides. Her whole body stood still and stopped her struggles, her eyes turned to a half-lidded expression in a split-second and her pussy squirted her juices onto the toilet-seat as the musk not just invaded her mind, but more like flooded her skull. With an x-ray vision you could actually see the steam of Soraka's musk inside and around her brain. Her already dizzy brain was flooded and overpowered by the stench. No living being in this world could have survived this intense smell without getting their brains broken for the rest of their life. And Kai'sa was no expectation.  
  
Before her mind vanished forever, she managed to think about one thing, and that was how in the hell **_a fucking smell_** , could wipe away her whole **sanity** and **humanity**. She could feel, **_literally feel_** , how her brain melted in tandem with her mind. So did her thoughts. All her fucking thoughts, memories, and dreams vanished one after another, making her brain feel emptier over the seconds. Hell, even the ping-pong match of Soraka's cum and healing-powers were a piece of cake compared to this devastating situation. one half was good on its way to erase her memories, while the other half worked on reshaping the erased memories with faked memories, which consisted of futa-horse-cock, Soraka and cum. With her body already falling victim to its extreme effects, Kai'sa had no other choice but to sit still, sniff in musky air, and witness, how her brain was being reshaped. She couldn't control any muscle, as if her mind was trapped inside this limp body, but her mind was also vanishing. Piece after piece disappeared, making Kai'sas stare look more lifeless over the seconds, her eyes now unfocused, while she felt how her head was feeling lighter, until long lastly, poor Kai'sa couldn't even think anymore...   
  
" ** _cock_**...." she thought. And I promise you; from this moment on this is one of the few dozen words Kai'sa will manage to utter for the rest of her life. She won't recover like she did with the ping-pong match. That extra-intense musk mercilessly wiped away her whole existence, and Soraka might have to teach her how to properly act, and even teach her some words as well at this point.  
The only reason this effect was so devastating, was that the poor little teenage girl was a virgin.  
Getting to know so much about the opposite gender's sexual organs in one single day; her brain becoming a literal playtoy for Soraka; and not to forget, that Soraka's inhuman, celestial cock was out of this world, and so were its effects. Kai'sas mind just couldn't think of dealing with it any longer at this very moment. This wasn't just a short-circuit. Her brain literally imploded with no chance of return.  
  
**And she did not even get her pussy fucked yet.**  
  
And also... this was only the first sniff of the day. There were many sniffs to go for the next 7 hours and 55 minutes.  
  
The second sniff kind off sealed her fate, even though it was not necessary at this point. The musk flooded her nose once again and was visible as a steaming cloud inside of Kai'sas skull. With no brain cells left to wipe away Kai'sas mind, since the first barrage already achieved that, it instead invaded her brain and provided it with fake thoughts and especially words like "master, mistress, cum, musk, cock, please, fuck, break, rape" and of course, in order to not let Kai'sa seem like a hooligan that can only utter single words " ** _ME_** " was added to her vocabulary. This would allow her to say things like "master, please rape me - master, please fuck me - cock please -cum please - mistress break me" and other shit.  
  
Soraka of course was just chilling on her tank, unaware of what her musk was actually doing to Kai'sas virgin mind. She was busy, trying to stifle her moans and hisses, as Kai'sas breaths were tingling on her testicles. And she was also busy sending a few waves of green energy through Kai'sas body every single minute, so she wouldn't pass out of suffocation or excess amounts of cock musk.  
  
She never expected to use her healing powers to actually hurt someone even more, but it seemed to stick, and she was happy with it. No matter how wrong it was, Soraka needed it, she wanted it, she relished in it, and especially: Kai'sa **_deserved_** it. That's what she thought, and that was actually wrong to be honest.  
  
After all Kai'sa only wanted to fuck with Soraka's cock, because Soraka made her addicted to it. And she only blackmailed her, because Soraka refused to fuck her with that cock. So as stupid as it sounds, Soraka decided to punish her by **actually** fucking her with her cock. That would have saved Kai'sa from her current fait. Or maybe it wouldn't. Because one way or another after Soraka fucks her pussy, she would not be the same anyways.  
  
But Soraka had no time and no mind for that anyways. With a hot teenage virgin under her balls, she had much more important stuff going on. The fifth sniff managed to corrupt Kai'sas mind to that degree that she managed to open her mouth, stick her tongue out and sluttily lick around the skin of Soraka's sack on her face, causing Soraka to groan and hiss even more, while Kai'sa was moaning and groaning, sending vibrations through her sack.  
  
Soraka was lucky that she wasn't licking on her ultra-sensitive balls that were currently hanging down over her tits. But that didn't mean the rest of her testicles were not sensitive as well.  
  
Her balls sloshed and brewed the cum in the same pattern as her stiff cock was throbbing and pulsing, which got neglected for long enough. So Soraka decided to use one hand and stroke the bottom half of her cock with a leisurely, yet very firm motion, to fill her brain up with divine pleasure. She stroked that cock to her liking, her own hand not even able to encompass the full width of her shaft, but that didn't stop her. She slowly and firmly stroked those 10 inches with her hand, trailing over those many fat veins with her digits, while her cock stuck out obscenely of her crotch, the massive snake was stiff, yet gravity was causing it to loom a little bit down at the very tip, and whenever Soraka's strokes reached the middle, it rose a little thanks to her support, but immediately fell down again when she stroked back to her base again. Up and down her vein-riddled horse shaft went a few inches above Kai'sas head while Soraka stroked her cock in such a vulgar way, that no champion in the league would believe that it was the shy, kind Soraka that stroked her own massive horse-cock. But here she was.  
  
The stroking would also allow her balls to produce more cum for tonight. She stroked slow enough to not reach the peak, yet also firm enough to do so. She played around with her own mind to let her balls think, that she would be cumming soon, so they would produce her cum extra fast. And it seemed to work. Her balls churned even louder, now even resonating throughout the small cabin just like the wet *SLICK* noises that accommodated every stroke due to Kai'sas throat-slime still sticking to her cock.  
  
***  
2 hours passed and Soraka was already starting to breathe heavily. She was always forced to take longer and quicker breaks between her stroking, because her cock was nearing its limit even faster, and was also throbbing more wildly. Her musk was already on its way to prop up Kai'sas body functions. Of course only to Soraka's advantage. With her arms now finally able to move, she immediately lifted them up to grasp both of the huge (now 3 inches thicker) balls in her hands to kneed and fondle them. This was also increasing the cum production, but making Soraka's mind even weaker, since she had to be more careful not to bust her load now.  
  
***  
  
5 hours passed and Soraka's breath was now coming out labored. Each stroke felt like she was about to bust her nut and therefore she needed to concentrate even more. Her cock was now also pulsing like her heartbeat, a blur as it throbbed like a monster, instead of a dick. Her balls were now just the size like they were after 3 months of not fucking Qiyana. It was hard to believe, but the stroking hand in combination with Kai'sas tongue and her kneading hands were doing a remarkable job of already reaching past the limits of Soraka's usual cum-production.  
  
***  
  
7 and a half hour passed and Soraka was out of recognition. Her whole face was full of sweat, she felt like she would suffocate under her own breaths, and her cock was actually hurting more than it was pleasuring her. She couldn't even stroke it any longer. It rocketed up into the sky, pulsing up and down in a blur as it was now a deep-red color. It even managed to grow even longer somehow, now standing tall at ridiculous 23 inches of pure horse-cock meat. Her already pronounced veins looked like they were close to popping out with the way they bulged around her cock. But that only meant how much blood was flowing through them, ignoring the rest of Soraka's system to pump this beast full of blood. But not only her cock, also her balls were pumped full of blood, setting the cum-factories into overdrive, as they now visibly pulsed and squirmed like her cock did. In this case it wasn't the blood though. It were the many, many swimmers inside of those orbs, which squirmed around the outside of them. And they also overhauled the past maximum of their capacity. Qiyana would get really mad if she found out that Soraka was planning to unload the biggest load that she ever created, inside of another girl. And she will find out soon enough. Since the size was already breaching her previous limit, it meant that they were also weighing a few more dozen pounds, than earlier. Therefore the 2 fat cum-tanks forced her sack to strain even further, stretching around Kai'sas face even further as they both rested now on the girl's thighs, or more like fighting over place for Kai'sas thighs.  
  
In only 8 hours the 2 basketball fat balls managed to grow even further thanks to Soraka's celestial genes, now looking even fatter than 2 beach balls, showing off how insanely ridiculous Soraka's libido had grown over the last few months. And it still showed no sign of reaching its limit. Day after day and fuck after fuck it grew further and further. Celestial genes or not, being able to produce a few dozen **gallons** of sperm in 8 hours only, should rationally and logically not be possible. As if someone could just create 100 pounds worth of cum out of nowhere. But the prove was right here, resting heavily on Kai'sas thighs in an obscene display. Even her 2 balls started to hurt more than they felt pleasurable, because her sack was strained to its very limit. They looked out of this world, and especially out of Soraka's frame. Unbelievable that they belonged to her, if they weren't connected to her scrotum.  
  
She knew there was still some time left (not sure how she actually knew what time it was all the time, but let's just say her celestial genes allowed Soraka to know what time it was). She had about 20-30 minutes until everyone would be out of the hall and in their dorms. But at this point she couldn't hold it anymore. If she lets Kai'sa play around with her balls, she would definitely bust her load.  
  
No fucking piece of mind left to even think about Kai'sas well being, she stood up with trembling legs, hissing in between her teeth as the standing position strained her sac even further. She clumsily managed to step past her sack onto the edge of the toilet-lid, before she took another step down. Her 2 heavy balls were still resting where they were left, behind Soraka's thighs, before she took another step down, now with both feed on the ground. She felt like she had to move a fucking net, as her 2 balls were still stuck on Kai'sas thighs. She decided to just pull the skin of her sac, and let the 2 massive beach balls slowly roll over, before one *THUMP* and then the other *THUMP* crashed audibly on the ground, emitting a moan from Soraka and a protesting rumble from her balls. The heavy impact was only pleasurable for her hyper-sensitive balls right now, as they tried their best to release their seed. Soraka thanked the stars that her balls were actually hanging down low enough to reach the ground. This took a lot of weight off her shoulders (or balls in this case). However it still added up to the ridiculous size of them. They were each now reaching higher than Soraka's knees. In this case it wasn't necessary to put them in front of her, since she would only be able to grind them on the ground behind her while she was walking.  
  
With her balls no resting on the ground and free of Kai'sas grasp, the last factor of her growing erection was now gone, finally allowing her body to cool down. As inhuman her libido and her body was, she came down from her high in just 1 minute. Her cock lowered down in utter disappointment and anger, that it couldn't get free, yet her balls still churned, as the load inside of them cried for release.  
She twisted to her side, her sack stretching with her movements while her balls remained on the spot.  
  
No matter what she expected could have prepared her for the sight in front of her.  
Kai'sa was just sitting still like before, when she licked her balls.  
Her hands were still in the air as she absentmindedly kneaded imaginary balls and her tongue struck out of her mouth and licked the air. Her eyes were not half-lidded anymore, but more like squinting into an ahegao. Her legs were spread wide and showed of her wet-dripping snatch that Soraka exposed before by ripping her armor away. It seemed as if the girl decided at some point throughout the 7 hours that sitting straight was to uncomfortable, which is why she was now half laying on the toilet lid, doing an even better job and showing her pussy to Soraka now. The pool of girl-cum on the toilet-lid was already growing past it; her fluids ran down the sides of it and collected on the floor.  
  
Only now did (only for a little bit) feelings like "regret" and "guilt" come up inside of Soraka's mind. The girl would not be the same anymore... But at least Soraka would try to make her new life the best possible one. That counts as well, right?  
  
Not really, but whatever. The moment she eyed the pristine, hairless virgin slit, she could also smell the need emitting out of her pussy. She didn't even need to ask whether it was even logically possible for a human to emit "pheromones", but considering the level of arousal that Kai'sas pussy has reached, and also Soraka's own now involuntary throbbing member, she didn't need to question it, because it was there, and it invaded her senses, and it made her cock throb, even though she managed to make it calm down just a few seconds earlier, and especially: it alerted Soraka's system that a cock-hungry, 100%fertile, ready-to-breed virgin was crying for someone that could rock her world.  
  
It would be only 20 minutes from now on...  
only 20 minutes and she would be able to fuck this girl as much as she wanted.  
But the fucking smell was tempting her; it was turning her cheeks red and made her cock pulse in need.  
  
Each passing second felt like minutes for Soraka as she looked at Kai'sas leaking pussy, crying for attention. It didn't take long for her to give in and let herself go. But she excused her next act as a "test" to check how much Kai'sa actually wanted to fuck. It wouldn't make much a difference, right?  
That's what she thought, and that's why she gripped the base of her cock VERY CAREFULLY, before she took one step forward, aimed it on her labia, and for the first time of the day, allowed her cock to make contact with Kai'sas pussy, by rubbing it from bottom to top with her fat horse-glans.  
  
"NGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" was the only thing Kai'sa could muster as she arched her back painfully high into the air. Her eyes would have turned into an ahegao, if that wasn't the case already. Her pussy squirted a fat blast of girl-cum from her snatch that rained down on Soraka's massive cock. Her whole body trembled and spasmed a few inches high in the air here and there, before she collapsed on the seat again, the orgasm causing Kai'sa to further slid down of the toilet-seat now fully laying on it with her back. She was left a panting mess now, and Soraka looked down at her cock, to see the many strands of girl cum all over it in disbelief. A rub alone managed to make this girl cum so hard... She bit her lip and her cock throbbed at that realization. She knew too well going any further would only risk the fun for later. But her sadistic lust cried for more, and it took the upper hand of Soraka's actions. She wanted to find out more. She needed more. She wanted to understand how a single rub of her cock that did not even get herself close to a climax, was breaking this girl's world apart so much.  
  
She gulped audibly before she lowered her cock again and then *RUB* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~ " emitted another moan from Kai'sa. This time it wasn't muffled however and therefore revealed the little girls cute high-pitched voice of pleasure. Her back arched up for 5 seconds again, releasing a spray of girl-cum, covering Soraka's monster cock with more of it, before her body collapsed again and spasmed.  
  
This was nothing more than an experiment for Soraka, and her eyes showed it, looking serious, yet curious onto Kai'sa as she took another audible gulp and *RUB* repeated the orgasm again.  
A strange idea overcame Soraka's mind. A truly strange and vicious idea. Can she actually reach the limit of her squirting orgasm? There must be of course, since there can't be an endless supply of it in her body, right?  
  
She took another gulp and a shaky breath...

She had to try out....  
  
So she lowered her cock again before she *RUB* rubbed against her snatch, causing Kai'sas back to ache up again, but this time she wasn't done. With her eyes set on her target and her hand on her cock, she moved her cockhead up and down with expert-like movements, elongating Kai'sas orgasm to an higher level and setting her core on fire as the girl had to deal with multiple orgasms at once while Soraka was chillingly rubbing her cock on Kai'sas hyper-sensitive pussy lips. Each wave of stimulation coursing through her body caused Kai'sas crying voice to reach a higher pitch, and also forced her back to ache more and more with each spasm, until long lastly, after about 10 orgasms in a row, her mouth opened wide and let out a silent scream. Her back ached to its limit, and now only spasmed with each orgasm rocking her body.  
  
Soraka's cock was literally sprayed with an endless wave of Kai'sas squirting outputs. It took her only 20 seconds to lose her voice, yet Soraka wasn't done. She didn't want to test how far Kai'sa could arch her back, or how much she could cry out. How long would it take to empty her squirting juices was the question. 1 minute in and Kai'sa could feel how she was about to suffocate. With the orgasm rocking her body and causing her to cry out and leaving gasps after gasps, she had no time in between to get any breath inside of air, and whenever she tried, her whole body shock throughout another orgasm and caused her to hold still.  
  
"PL- PL- PLE- PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M- MA- M-- MASTER !!!!!!! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!!!!!!!!" she cried out for mercy with the little bit of vocabulary left. But the only thing Soraka did in her concentrated mind was using her free hand to place it on Kai'sas knees in order to heal her with her green energy.  
"MNGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AHH! AHH! AHHHHH!" which only resulted in fucking her brain even more.  
Rub after rub after rub she made Kai'sa orgasm. Only after 10 minutes and over 1000 ridiculous orgasms did her stream die down. Soraka's cock and balls were already covered in the 30th layer of girl-cum as the rest was on the floor, flooding it and reaching all the way out of the cabin and through the sink, leaving another mess for the cleaning lady to clean up.  
  
When Soraka stopped rubbing her fat cockhead on her tiny slit, Kai'sas orgasm didn't come to a halt though. Her system couldn't even hope to keep up with the orgasms that Soraka's cockhead was causing on her body. It took the girl another 5 minutes and another 500 orgasms to come down, her body however was stuck in the air with her aching back, now shaking and trembling from head to toe like a fish on the hook. Soraka had enough time in those 5 minutes to astonish all that girl-cum on her cock, her balls, the ground and also astonish the broken state of Kai'sa. And while looking at Kai'sa currently cumming her non-existence mind out, she also had enough time to realize something:  
  
It didn't even matter anymore whether she pretended to care about this girl, or actually did really care about this girl, because no one could help her anymore. Not even the celestials in the stars could help this broken girl. With all the worry and guilt completely gone, she focused her mind on taking advantage of this situation without holding herself back any longer. It was hard to tell whether it was Soraka herself or her dark side at this point, but considering that her dark side would recklessly insult the girl in front of her, handle her like a disposable cum-dumpster, and fuck her this instant without a care in the world of getting caught, it was still Soraka who was currently holding the upper hand of her mind.  
  
Without speaking a word, she took another step forward, applied pressure on the girls arched back to make her lay down normal again, before she pulled on her hair so the girl was sitting straight, still tumbling from left to right, but at least she was sitting. Her eyes were still left in their ahegao state, and her mouth was wide open with her tongue sticking out and salvia leaking out. But there was no time for a pause. Time was running short.  
  
Like the dominant alpha, Soraka was now with all guilt gone, she used her left hand and placed it on Kai'sas right cheek, reaching down a little to prop the girls chin up and caress her cute little face, before she also shifted her hips and propped her massive horse cock up on Kai'sas right cheek, sandwiching the now broken girl's ahegao-face between her tender hand and her monstrous 23 inches bitchbreaker in an act of dominance and ownership. (I have seen a scene like this in some rule 34 pictures, and I fucking loved them. And I think it was also in one of " ** _sparrow_** 's" stories, called "Cowgirl Inc." which btw. Is my most favorite hentai/porn story of all time. Don't want to advertize, but sparrow is like a living legend of hentai/rule-34-stuff for me.).  
  
Looking down on the broken girl underneath, with no bit of guilt in her mind, Soraka relished in the sight of Kai'sas fucked-silly face with all the graze of a dominant futa-alpha that she could muster. Even now with her hand and her massive horse cock on her cheeks, the girl didn't respond. Just another huge indicator of how fucking wrecked the teen's brain is now. Soraka bit on her bottom lip and let out a sultry moan at the sinful sight in front of her, using her cock for something like this, that only fueled her own joy, was sending a strange wave of pleasure through her brain that she didn't know existed before.  
This cute little face trapped in between her hand and her massive cock would have made a perfect picture to save for the future, as a reminder of the "start" to Kai'sas new life. Of course Soraka would have angled the camera a little bit down to show what she did to this innocent teen. Her black-violet armor torn apart at the middle to show off her white belly, which was still sticking out a little bit like a baby bump due to some of Soraka's cum still inside of her stomach. Also not to forget the small hole on her pussy, which was throbbing in need and leaving a wet pool in between Kai'sas thighs, and the last icing on the cake, her limp arms hanging down with her arms, truly making her look like a broken slut.  
  
But all good things have to end at some point, so before the last 15 minutes could pass, she really wanted to see how Kai'sa would react by sucking down her own fluids while cleaning Soraka's cock.  
So before she went into action, she looked down one last time, trying to brand that image into her brain, before she removed her hand and cock, took a step back, and rubbed her cockhead playfully all over Kai'sas face, running it over her open mouth, her wet tongue, her open rolled-over eyes, and her cute little pin-point noise, smearing Kai'sas own cum on her unresponsive face.   
  
"Come now Kai! No time to give me that silly look! Clean me up, then I will grant you your wish that you have been waiting for since morning!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
Somewhere in a different world, in another dimension (or in Soraka's room)...  
  
"sheeeshhhhh~.... when is mistress coming back?" Qiyana pouted in annoyance while sticking her face into the bed sheets with her arms crossed right over them, "she should have been here an hour ago..." she added, her ass high in the air, with her knees propped up on the bed, her heavy pregnant stomach hanging all the way down to the bed sheets while she was waiting with not much patience for Soraka to came back in an ass-up and face-down position, while wearing nothing more than the cat-ears that Soraka bought her, and the cat-tail stuck in her ass. She was more than ready to welcome her master with her already dripping pussy while she was positioned that way, that Soraka could immediately face Qiyana's thick, bronze-skinned bubble-butt when she would enter. And it was only a matter of time...  
  
  



	4. fullfilling her wish...

  
"oh come one now Kai! Don't tell me you forgot how to suck it! You don't even have to take in your throat, I promise! Just use your tongue and lick it clean!" she tried to encourage Kai'sa but at this point she could also just talk to herself on the mirror. The only thing that reached Kai'sa was a constant beeping sound on the same frequency, as that 8 hour long supply of cockmusk and the many orgasms fucked her body-functions with no hope of return.  
*SIGH* "hurry now Kai! *SLAP* you have been *SLAP* staring at me like this *SLAP* for 5 minutes straight *SLAP* already! We only have *SLAP* 10 minutes left! * ** _SLAP_** *" she talked up, now using her cock to slap the girls cheeks from left to right, in order to wake her up, but her eyes were still unresponsive, and her mouth still wide agape, too broken to do anything.  
"... Or do you want me to stick it in your by my own?" she suddenly smirked as the idea overcame her mind.  
  
  
"do you Kai?" she asked as she leaned forward and took the girl's limp scalp into both her hands with a crushing force.  
"Do you?" she asked again while smiling, this time lining her cockhead up with the girls open mouth with a flex of her hips.  
"Do you?" again, this time she applied a steady pressure until long lastly her cock popped into the inside of her mouth. Her tongue still stuck out of her mouth limply, and even if she had enough sanity left to pull it inwards, she couldn't. The tight seal around Soraka's massive cock and Kai'sas strained lips made it impossible for her to slip her tongue through.  
"This is your last chance now...." she warned as she pushed forward, close to entering her throat, but her target was something else. She intentionally angled her hips upwards to crash against Kai'sas sensitive uvula, emitting faint gags from the girl as she playfully rubbed her cockhead back and forth on the roof of her mouth (or so she tried, because her mouth was full from bottom to top with horse-cock.  
  
As much as using Kai'sas unresponsive body felt like nothing more than a masturbation toy now - not that Soraka ever used one, Qiyana had to deal with her every erection - it was still setting her mind on fire that her cock did this to Kai'sa. Her heart, and especially her cock, filled up with pride and confidence, that she wielded so much power, to even render a girl so useless, that people might even mistake Kai'sa for a puppet now. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she craned Kai'sas head upwards, bending her cock a little with the motion, but therefore putting Kai'sas wind-pipe to a straighter position, allowing Soraka a smoother entry to her esophagus.  
  
With a strained smile, full of lust on her face that was fueled by the broken and stupid look of Kai'sa; she looked deep into those squinting violet eyes for the last time.  
  
"Let's say... if you gag, it's a yes."  
  
Soraka took a deep breath to focus herself; she tightened her grip on her skull and tried to angle her cock a little bit more downwards with a shift from her hips, since the answer was already clear in her mind. She pulled her cock backwards, until only her glans was inside.  
  
And then, she gently pushed inside, by slowly bending her hips forward, she wanted this one to be a slow and steady insertion. Her cockhead reached further and further until it hit the girl's uvula. Instead of waiting for the girl to gag, or at least make sure that she would even gag, Soraka kept pushing forward instead of backing down again, because it was already clear that she would be left gagging when her massive cockhead crashed onto her uvula. Her cockhead pressed on the uvula, and even further, pinning the little thing to the roof of Kai'sa mouth to make way for her horse-shaft.  
  
She let out a shaky gasp when she neared the opening of the girl's tight throat, ignoring her faint gurgling sounds as she kept going. The small hole was not able to hold her down when Soraka shortly intensified the hold on Kai'sas scalp to let her cockhead slip into her throat. Her cock was forced to lightly bend downwards, but with the way she held Kai'sas head, the sensation was more pleasurable than painful. Now that she reached the second line, the gurgling sounds of Kai'sa grew even louder due to the extra strain on her now obscenely bulging neck, looking like she was trying to fit a log in her maw.  
  
Soraka took a small pause when she heard the gurgling noises, and also because she arched her hips forward to the limit, showing that she successfully inserted the first 9 inches, meaning "only" 14 inches to go.  
  
She bit on her lip again, trying to cool her throbbing cock down as she looked at Kai'sas face again in hope that her growing gags meant she got her sanity back. But she was still looking as stupid and broken as before. And when she looked further down towards her wide spread mouth, she found out that trying to let the girl taste her own cum off of her cock was a pitiful excuse to use her divine throat again. Near to nothing of Kai'sas juices on Soraka's cock entered her mouth. With the tight seal of her strained mouth, the juices all gathered on her lips, not allowed to enter the girl's mouth like Soraka's cock was. It was a truly slutty side to see all those collected juices on one single spot, most of it already leaking down the side of her cock and down to the underside before it wetly dripped to the ground.  
  
Not that it mattered, because Soraka just wanted to feel her throat one last time before she went to fucking the girl in her room. She cleared her mind and took a long step forward, however she let her hips rest how they were to not move her cock. With her hips now sticking out to the back, she was sure that she could now insert the rest of her cock by just flexing them forwards. But she still desired to go gently. Since Kai'sa was already gone, she wanted to elongate the sensations on her cock and relish on every single inches of her cock that entered her constricted throat. With her hands now firmly on her scalp, her hips sticking out, and her feet on solid ground, she craned her neck down to look past her own tits at the last remaining 14 inches of cock. She decided to remain her eyes on it, while keeping going, since it would fuel her imagination even more, of how far her cock was currently in the girl's throat.  
  
She initiated her push with a restrained moan, feeling how her cockhead pushed forward to bulge her skin out, like a battering ram, a slow one in this case. She could just imagine how her cockhead was now passing the girl's collar bones, and then it went further, bending down to pass her sternum. Now with more than half of her cock in the girl's throat, Soraka couldn't hold back her moans any longer. Kai'sas esophagus and mouth were setting too many nerve-endings on fire, making an attempt to hold her pleasure in, futile. Her cock tried its best to come back to life and let all the pressure of her 2 fat cumtanks in an orgasm go, but Soraka had done a good job by calming her erection down before she started.  
  
She was so far in already, that Kai'sas face was out of her sight, concealed of her view by her own blue breasts. But that didn't stop her. Her cock was nearing Kai'sas stomach now with about 6 inches to go. Those were the hardest to insert however. Not because her stomach was hard to push through, rather the base of her horse-cock was the thickest part of that long pillar. With that merciless flex that inserted every last inches of her cock in her throat 2 times earlier, the momentum allowed that massive base to slip in. But now that she was going slowly, it was even harder for her to spread the girl's lips further.  
  
But that massive cockbase was the necessary sacrifice to bring this equally massive horse cock to life. Of course her celestial genes tried their best to make Soraka's life more enjoyable with her decent of the celestial-realm. But it seemed as if there was no way around it. Unfortunately Soraka had to live with such a massive root on her base, and therefore had to deal with the fact, that she would never be able to fit every last inches of her cock in pussies or throats or asses, never allowing Soraka to feel the full pleasure of having every single nerve-endings of her cock ignited with stimulation.  
  
...Or so her celestial genes thought it would go.  
Soraka didn't give a shit about useless stuff like limits, when her mind was lost in the throes of pleasure. She breached that limit at the very first night with Qiyana already, stretching the girl's poor pussy to inhuman sizes in order to insert that massive cock-base inside of her snatch. And Kai'sa also took in her throat 2 times today.  
  
  
With nothing to hold her down, Soraka applied more pressure on the girl's skull, this time even pulling her head in tandem with her slow and steady thrust to get those last few inches inside. She felt how her cockhead popped in her stomach and into the warm cavern of her stomach, the rest of her long cock all inside of her throat making its way through as well with wet slick noises, her skin was now from neck to stomach showing of a tenting bulge of Soraka's progress, and the best part was still to come. Because Soraka reached the very bottom of her stomach now. With no way to go, but a special unicorn girl still relentlessly pushing on, her cock angled inwards like a hook, pressing against Kai'sas belly, right at her belly button, before the last 3 inches forced their way inside, bulging her stomach 3 inches outwards into the open, forcing the massive base of her cock into Kai'sas mouth until her nose was pressed firm on her crotch, and Kai'sas mouth also stretched 2 inches further, giving her mouth the look of a snake enjoying its meal instead of a human trying to throat a cock.  
  
With all of her cock now embedded in a warm and comfy hole, Soraka relished in the feeling. Her long and gentle progress took about a minute. She could feel a shudder running down her spine and over her whole body at the tingling feeling of her cock that forced her to look up at the skies and clench her eyes shut in utter euphoria.  
  
With all of her cock inside, her task should have been completed, but as mentioned before, literally nothing of Kai'sas cum managed to get into her mouth, it all collected on the ground, at Kai'sas lips, and even now all around Soraka's crotch.  
  
She took her time to enjoy this tight clenching throat, letting second after second pass as her cock throbbed violently in her esophagus. Her own breath was unsteady, gasps and shivering sighs leaving her throat as her throat muscles stimulated her cock without stop. She tried to elongate this moment for as long as possible, but after 5 long minutes, the pressure on her cock started to reach a peak that Soraka did not dare to overtake. So with a disappointed sigh, she let go of Kai'sas scalp and took a step backwards, she could feel her cock reverting course, the tenting bulge on Kai'sas belly disappearing as her cockhead popped out of the girl's stomach, even the retreat was setting her cock on fire, causing her to clench her eyes shut in focus, only to get surprised when 2 arms suddenly embraced her hips and set themselves firmly on Soraka's ass.  
  
Now that she thought about it, the gagging sounds have changed somewhere in the last 5 minutes... They were accommodated with muffled moans. She was so lost in her own pleasure that she didn't even realize that Kai'sas woke up from her fuck-drunk stupor... faster than expected, Soraka had to admit, considering that she suffocated on her cock musk for about 8 hours and then came more than 1000 times.  
  
"H- HEY STOP! I CAN'T HOLD BACK MUCH LONGER" She tried to look down at Kai'sa but the girl was still out of her sight because her own tits were in her way. However she already proved that she was much stronger than the petite teen, so she placed both her palms on Kai'sas forehead, and applied a steady pressure.  
  
"MNGHHHHH!!!" Kai'sa protested as her arms stretched wide and nearly slipped away from Soraka's butt, but she wanted to hold onto as much as she could, therefore opting for the best option she had, and that was using her claws. She flexed her fingers and firmly clawed on Soraka's butt with 10 strong fingers, even sinking into the skin as she successfully hooked them in Soraka's butt-flesh.  
  
"HIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she cried out in pain, before she let go of Kai'sas forehead, and reached back to take a hold of her 2 sleeves and pulled them backwards, to the side, over her own thighs and then up right in front of her. Since she couldn't push Kai'sa away now with her 2 hands on her own, she decided to take a step backwards, but again she was countered, as Kai'sa hungrily tried to keep up with her retreat by pushing her own head and body forward, shifting towards Soraka in her sitting position, to not let this long cock escape her maw.  
  
She was left totally shocked and dumbstruck at Kai'sas sudden act:"what... what the hell are you doing!" she cried out nervously, because Kai'sas whole movements were making the stimulation of her cock worse. "LET GO NOW!" she barked, her shock now fully replaced with anger as she placed both of Kai'sas hands onto each other's and held them with 1 hand. Then she shot her other hand downwards, again applying pressure on Kai'sas forehead and taking fast steps back, letting her long snake slurp out of her esophagus and pop out of her mouth, before the momentum caused Soraka to crash on the cabin door back-first. She thanked the heavens for not falling down onto her own testicles.  
  
"OUCH! What has gotten into you all of a sud-"  
Again like so many times in this story her mouth was forced shut by the sight of Kai'sa in front of her. The girl was so fucking addicted, that she tried to reach forward to Soraka, but she failed miserably. Like a child that didn't learn how to walk yet or a drunken man late-night on the streets, her whole body collapsed on the ground when she tried to sit up from the toilet-lid.  
  
But even that did not stop her, since she immediately crawled onto the ground, now in front of Soraka, ignoring the massive gurgling cum-tanks still resting on the floor as she used Soraka's legs to prop herself up to reach the massive cock above her and immediately lick it up like a starving slut, once again leaving Soraka dumbstruck at the sudden change of attitude, considering that Kai'sa was nothing more than a doll before. But her dumbstruck face quickly twitched as her mouth let out moans and hisses when Kai'sas tender tongue licked all over her cock like a starved slut. Since her legs still didn't work, she literally hooked her 2 hands on that massive pillar of meat to hold onto for support and push herself up like Tarzan, so she could reach and lick it.  
  
"K- MNGHHHH~ Kai! What are you doing?" she asked, though the answer was clear, but that's not what Soraka meant exactly. It was more like what the actual fuck happened to her all of a sudden.  
  
"NGHH~ *LICK* *SLURP* **_cock_**..." she moaned out as an only response, before she immediately went back to sucking, slurping and licking along the fat bulge of her urethra.  
  
"MNGHHH~ fuck! It feels good" she moaned as she clenched her fists together, almost considering letting Kai'sa have her way and make her orgasm, but just almost. It seemed as if it was time to leave now. So with much struggle to overcome herself, she reached down, past her throbbing pillar of meat, to grope blindly at the almost-fully concealed head underneath, taking a hold of a bunch of hair, before she shifted her hips to the side, and also lift the girl up, to look on her face.  
  
Now that she thought about it, this was the first time she looked Kai'sa in the face after she so suddenly started to slurp all over her cock like a cock-addict.  
  
And considering the expression of Kai'sa, it truly was an addiction. An insatiable and incurable sickness corrupted Kai'sas being. It was the "massive-futa-cock-worship sickness", (if you managed to read this far, then hit me up with a better name of that sickness in the comments, maybe I will edit it, if I like it. And also thank you for reading this far!)  
  
and it seemed as if Soraka inflicted Kai'sa so fucking hard and intense with her cock-musk that she skipped all the previous stages and was now already on the 10th, the last stage of said sickness. And the name of that stage, which was also the reason Soraka exactly knew that Kai'sa was on this stage, had the name....  
  
"heart-eyes-stage" ... (pretty simple name, if you got a better idea, hit me up in the comments)  
  
The special feature of that stage was - firstly of course the sexy looking heart eyes - but also, that the heart eyes took on the color of the affected girl's pupils, which in this case was a dark-violet color. She had seen them on Qiyana a few times... But it only occurred in a few occasions, and that was only when Soraka fucked her 24 hours long in a free day. But she didn't even fuck Kai'sas pussy, and she was already suffering under this effect... It really seemed as if the overwhelming cock-musk turned out to be a deathly combination with Kai'sas purity and virginity. As if the effects were 100x times stronger and devastating on her virgin and inexperienced mind.  
  
"Oh my poor little girl..." Soraka said in an empathic voice, taking her free hand to caress Kai'sas left cheek and her chin. Those heart pupils looked straight into Soraka's own eyes, while Soraka looked down onto the innocent face of Kai'sa as the girl just starred up onto her new master like a little puppy, nuzzling onto the caressing hand while worshiping Soraka, the owner of that delicious cock, with her gaze alone, but in a completely different way than Qiyana. Probably thanks to their different personalities. Qiyana looked at Soraka with awe and often giving Soraka, thanks to her cocky persona, a teasing or testing self-confident smile. But Kai'sa had none of that. She wasn't selfish, she was helpful. She wasn't cocky, she was modest. And especially: she wasn't as experienced as Qiyana. She was a **virgin** , Innocent and pure. Qiyana would already be licking all over her cock or try to get free of Soraka's hold, but when Kai'sa looked into her master's eyes, all her fighting disappeared, while she was looking at her with patience. She looked up with those mesmerizing heart-eyes and waited for an order, already indicating that she would be the more obedient pet of Soraka's soon-to-have 2-girl-harem.  
  
Soraka's mind was lost in those dark-violet heart-pupils, time not in her mind anymore as the obedient and patient sight of Kai'sa left her dumbstruck. But even Kai'sa had her limits. Even if she relished in that feeling of her warm hand on her tender cheek, her pussy was alerting her, that it needed attention. More than 8 hours-long neglected attention. As much as she wanted to keep her chilling face directed at Soraka, to show her obedience, her pussy was tingling and in heat, prompting Kai'sas eyes to quickly fade to the side and look at that massive pillar of meat, which to her dismay, was already falling limp again. The throbs weakened and the massive mast slowly but surely lost the battle against gravity... Not sure what Soraka was actually thinking while looking deep into those heart-pupils, but one way or another, it seemed as if those thoughts managed to distract her from her humungous cum-tanks crying for release.  
  
With helpless eyes she looked at the meat that took about 1 minute to go completely limp, which caused Kai'sa to emit a light whimper as she looked up at Soraka again with a sad expression on her face  
  
"master....." her cute, sultry, broken voice instantly waking Soraka up from her slumber, the voice alone causing her cock to throb mightily in need once again.  
  
"Cock....." she added with the little vocabulary her broken mind had left, and that word directed Soraka's eyes away from Kai'sas own to look at her own cock with surprise, as it hang limply around her legs, or more like down to her calfs.  
  
But that came in handy. Rather it was exactly what Soraka needed now. She unceremoniously let go of Kai'sa letting the girl fall on her knees with a light whimper, before Soraka turned around and unlocked the door, sticking her head out first to check if someone was still here. her caution actually reminded her that she had been moaning and hissing out loud in those last 8 hours, unaware and uncaring that someone mind come in. And she regretted it now, because she can't tell whether someone found it out or not... But no matter how bad this could end, she still had a job to do. So with no one in sight, she quickly opened the cabin and walked to the very back cabin, her balls grinding on the ground behind her in an obscene display as she stepped past the still lingering pool of cum and entered the cabin in which she was first inside with Kai'sa, to pick up her loin-cloth that she dropped here... on the ground... BEFORE she made such a mess with her cum. She crouched down and picked it up with 2 pinching fingers, looking at the wet, smelling piece of cloth that once was her loin cloth. With no other choice, she swallowed down her pride, and slowly rose one leg, the movements making her massive horse cock dangle around, as she slipped the leg through the middle, then the second one as well, before she pulled it up towards her hips, and fastened it on.  
As disgusting and dangerous it was, everything was better than walking out of the toilet naked.  
  
  
She shivered in disgust at the wet feeling all around her hips and legs, before she made out 2 pieces of black-armor on the ground, of course, belonging to Kai'sa, the bigger piece that tore out from her stomach, and the smaller piece that Soraka tore away from her pussy. She did not want to leave behind any evidence of course, and decided to pick them up, and flush them into the toilet... only to face another problem. Said toilet was still full to the brim with her cum from that earlier climax. With a more worrisome face now, Soraka reached forward and used the handle. Well the outcome was clear. Her thick cum could of course not get flushed down, and therefore more of it started to spill over the seat. At this point Soraka just hoped that no one would be able to find out, that it was her, who did all of this. She walked out of the cabin and went to the next one, throwing the 2 pieces of fabric inside and letting it flush down into the sink, erasing the last possible evidence of Kai'sas future disappearance. With the task done, she walked towards where she left Kai'sa on the ground, who was already whimpering like a lost dog, even though her new master was gone for like 30 seconds.  
  
"MASTER!" she shouted out with glee as Soraka came into the cabin door again. But the unicorn-lady didn't react to that, and instead reached her arm through Kai'sas arm-pits to help her up, trying to support the unresponsive legs of Kai'sa with her shoulder, which Kai'sa saw as a great honor. With Kai'sa now on her side, Soraka could finally move towards the next step, the most dangerous one, and that was getting out of the toilets and into her own room. And there was no proper way for her to hide the torn pieces of Kai'sas armor that exposed her throbbing pussy and her stomach. So Soraka just used one hand and placed it in front of the girl's snatch to hide it while she was walking out. She first checked left and right, and with no one in sight, she took a deep gulp, a long inhale, and walked out as fast as possible.  
  
***  
  
As the toilet doors closed down, a pink-blue skinned demonic figure suddenly appeared in the toilet, stepping out of her invisible form, 2 tails sticking out of her back, that she used as weapons while wearing almost nothing. She actually didn't wear anything, it was just her demonic aura that did a pathetic job in hiding her tits and ass in a skin-tight, probably 1-cm wide dark-purple aura. At this point she only used it around her ass and pussy like tight panties, and around her tits like a bra. The rest of her aura covering a few parts of her body was only good for seducing her prey. With a malicious and seductive smile set on her face she spoke up in a sultry, echoing tone while licking her lips in anticipation:  
"MNGHHHH~ Guess I found an extra big void-staff to play with this time around~" the demonic succubus, **_EVELYNN_** said, before she walked out of the cabin, lazily and in a seducing way she prodded her hips to the side with each step while deviously chuckling, already thinking about a way to get close to Soraka in the next few days.  
  
***  
  
Now on the corridors, she speeded her pace; sticking one head out before she walked into the next corner, until long lastly she could make out her own room-door. She rushed towards it faster, using the keys that she... (Well shit, I didn't think that through), that were inside of the small pocket of her loin-cloth!, and more than crashed the door open and rushed inside. She let Kai'sa go, her limp legs causing her to fall on the ground, before she shut the door and locked the door.  
  
"nghh....he...hello? Is that you master...?" Qiyana asked in a sleepy voice as she rubbed her eye with one hand and turned her head around. Since Soraka didn't come while Qiyana was waiting, she fell into sleep, and of course, as luck would have it, she didn't shift one inch in her sleep, therefore greeting Soraka with the exact same alluring position, that showed of her perfect, and Soraka's favorite piece of bronze-skinned, juicy ass.  
  
"MNNGHHH~ master~" she said in a sultry, teasing voice as she licked her lips after she made out Soraka standing in front of the door, but not Kai'sa who was still sitting on the ground, her legs still not working. She looked back over her shoulder, looking into Soraka's tired and stressful eyes and started to shake her ass from side to side in a slow, hypnotizing pace, the cat-tail attached as a butt-plug in her ass also moved from side to side...  
"don't you want to stick your cock in that wet, tight pussy of mine~" she tried to seduce her with that teasing display and sultry voice.  
"Or maybe...." she took a small pause "you want to use my ass or throat~" she added, looking back while still moving her ass from left to right. No matter how slow her movements were, it still caused her bubbly ass to shake non-the less, rippling in waves without stop.  
  
*SIIGHHHHHH....* Soraka sighed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes, as if the sight in front of her didn't allure her for a little bit. And so it was the case. No matter how many people would get an instant boner at the sight of Qiyana so sultrily sticking out her fat ass, Soraka's system created some kind of "antibodies", which would render her immune to Qiyana's seductive skills.  
"Qiyana..." she said in a warning, dismissive tone, as if Kai'sa was non-existent right now: "How many times did I tell you that I won't fuck you when you're pregnant like this? Do you want to do this every day now? Get out of the bed now, I have got something important to do." she remarked in an annoyed tone.  
Qiyana only pouted "man... you can be such a mood-killer sometimes..." before she slowly left the bed as ordered, taking careful steps due to her heavy pregnant belly, before she sit down on the little cat-bed that Soraka bought her a few weeks ago, in which she was forced to sleep now, because of a special "incident" that occurred a few weeks ago.  
  
***  
  
Qiyana was pissed that all of a sudden Soraka didn't want to fuck her anymore, because of her pregnant belly. And she strictly told Qiyana **NOT** to try anything silly while she was sleeping. And Qiyana being Qiyana... she of course didn't listen. At the very first days she tried, but her pussy heated up with every passing day, since it got used to being fucked 12 hours a day. The neglect didn't do her any good and therefore she decided to wake Soraka up in one midnight, awoken due to the pleasure on her cock, that was about to bust a nut while Qiyana was gagging and deepthroating her cock all the way to the base.  
"AHHHH QIYANA! I TOLD YOU NOOOOOOO!" she cried out in panic, still sleepy, but she instantly took a hold of Qiyana's scalp and tugged all (previously) 18 inches out of her throat in a split second, but it was still too late none the less. Her cock reached its peak already, and Soraka was still too dizzy after awakening so suddenly, that she couldn't hold it back and therefore made a total mess out of her bed. It was still better than cumming inside of the girl and risk hurting her children, but she was still totally pissed.  
A heavy slap that resonated inside the room was the result, leaving Qiyana's cheek bright-red. She ordered Qiyana to clean up the mess, and since she couldn't thrust Qiyana, she was forced to stay awake the whole night and check if Qiyana would clean it up, and not suck all of it down into her throat.  
  
One day later, Qiyana was sleeping on the little cat-bed at the edge of the room, which she firstly refused to sleep on, since she would - so she said - "never fall so low" , or "do something that does not make her look like the important and rich lady, she thought she was". A few heavy smacks on her cheek (with her cock and hand) however reminded her who was boss.  
  
***  
  
Now that Soraka thought about it, Qiyana was slowly becoming her old self again. In this case acting like a teen in puberty. All the months of fucking and breaking seemed useless as Qiyana was becoming more and more disrespectful over the last 3 months when Soraka stopped fucking her. She definitely had to think of another way to teach the girl some manners again. (Now that I write all that stuff, I have the urge to make a continuation with Qiyana again)  
  
But there was something more important right now. And Qiyana, who was making herself comfortable on her small bed, by kneeling on it, could now make out 2 things with wide open eyes.  
  
The first thing was making her mouth leak salvia instantly, and that were the 2 fat cumtanks behind Soraka's legs.  
The second thing made her frown her forehead in anger, in cocky, pissed Qiyana-like anger. Like a cat hissing to a now brand new cat, invading her territory, the girl sputtered out in utter disgust  
"what is this bitch doing here!?" she asked angrily, stalking Kai'sa with her eyes like a predator.  
  
Kai'sa who had no clue what was going on, and too innocent and broken to realize that Qiyana was mad at her, turned her head towards the angry girl in confusion. Qiyana challenged the girl by looking at her angrily, but Kai'sa just watched with a chilling, broken expression, before she decided to ignore the thing on the corner and turn her attention towards the more important thing in the room. She crawled towards her and lightly tugged on the wet loin cloth to reveal her favorite treat, but was stopped quickly as Soraka took a hold of her cheek and tilted her chin up, forcing Kai'sa to look up at Soraka.  
  
"Master.... cock...." she sobbed in need, begging like a little puppy.  
"Oh I know Kai... I know..." she said in a reassuring voice, while gently stroking her cheek, her cock already tenting her loin cloth in throbs of anticipation, "let's get you on the bed first!" she said before she reached down and took a hold of both sides of Kai'sas waist, before she helped the girl up and slowly laid her down on her back on the bed.  
  
Soraka quickly let her loin cloth fall onto the ground and took a hold of her massive pillar of meat in one hand, angling it forwards as she placed one knee after the other on the bed, she used her free hand to spread Kai'sas left leg to the side, and then the other as well, before she moved forward and kneeled right in between her thighs now.  
  
She gently stroked the first half of her cock as she looked forward to Kai'sa, who was now propping herself up with her hands on the bed, trying to look forward at that massive cock. Even though Soraka was so far away, the cockhead was right in front of her, allowing Kai'sa to see how far that massive cock would go in, and it wasn't even completely erect yet, meaning that its width would still increase as well. She imagined how this thing would literally impale her insides, by looking on her own pussy, then up her hips, through her belly right on her belly button. And all of it would be inside of her virgin slit, with her womb resting right under her belly-button. Her mouth was now visibly leaking salvia as her heart eyes worshipped this horse-cock. She totally looked forward to that cock reaching all the way up to her womb, and definitely not up to her tits, just like Soraka had planned.  
  
  
Soraka's gentle strokes allowed it to grow further, awakening the best as it throbbed stronger and faster, before long lastly all of that 23 inches bitchbreaker thickened and grew to its limit, now almost reaching right under her tits. With the deed done, Soraka removed her hand, and let the massive cock flop heavily onto Kai'sa, covering a little bit more than half of her slim torso, not only in length, but also in width.  
  
Only that heavy *THUMP* managed to wake Qiyana up from her dumbstruck expression.  
"w- Wait! Master! You can't just fuck her like that! Your cock belongs to me alone!!!" she complained, but it fell on deaf ears, as Soraka was fully focused on Kai'sa in front of her, she slowly stroked the armored skin on Kai'sas thighs as she spoke up: "can we remove this without force?" she asked, but even her words fell on deaf ears, since Kai'sa focused her heart-eyes on the fat cock-head in front of her.  
"well, I guess if there no way around..." she remarked before she squeezed one finger through the opening on her pussy, and used her nail like a knife to cut a clean line all the way down her feet, letting the now cut armor on her left leg split apart to the sides. She repeated that on the right leg as well, now exposing 2 milky-white well-trained legs, not too thick, and not too slim, just like her tits and ass. While she was now cutting her way through the armor on her torso she came to a halt when Qiyana couldn't take the sight anymore and jumped up, crying out once again.  
  
"HEY! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WA-"  
"oh shut up already Qiyana" she interrupted her annoyed, "this is my first virgin ever, so don't destroy this moment for me. But if you do...." her tone taking a more serious pitch now "this will be the last babies you will give birth to, if you know what I mean." she said, setting an ultimatum on Qiyana, which she for herself would never do of course, she would force the girl to give many babies in the future, but she was sure that this would shut Qiyana up. And it did. There was nothing more important for Qiyana than Soraka's cock, and if that thing got taken away from her, then she could as well just kill herself. As much as she hated to give in, especially since she was such a cocky bitch, she said no single word anymore and swallowed her cocky pride for the sake of future pleasure and sat herself down again, now looking silently what Soraka would be doing to this girl.  
  
With Qiyana's mouth shut now, Soraka kept cutting through the armor on her torso, until she reached the middle, causing this part of her armor to also fall to the sides, revealing Kai'sas cute, relatively small teenage tits for the first time of the day. And Soraka could not hold herself back, she leaned forward and down to take one of her small tits into her mouth while using the other hand to grope the other tit, playing around with the sensitive tits that sent another foreign spark of pleasure through Kai'sas system and forced her to ache her back up slightly while moaning out into the sky. When Soraka was done pinching her nipple with her teeth, she swapped the tits, but instead of groping the other with her hand, she decided to free Kai'sas arms from the armor as well. While she was busy sucking on the girls tits, and making her cry out, her nail was cutting through the last pieces of armor.  
Qiyana started blushing and grew more pissed over the seconds, because this could have been her position right now.  
  
Once Soraka was done, she leaned back to relish in the sight in front of her.  
  
A completely naked, vulnerable, heavy breathing Kai'sa with her pristine, soft skin exposed.  
  
"NGHH~ Let's do it Kai" she bit her lip as she moved back, clumsily shifting back with her legs multiple inches as her long cock needed all the space to line it up with Kai'sas pussy. This picked up Kai'sas attention as well, and forced her to prop her head up to look forward and down how the massive cock slowly retraced course.  
  
But just when Soraka was about to line her cockhead up with this insanely small slit, Kai'sa shot her own hand forward and blocked her own pussy from Soraka's cock.  
  
She of course looked up in confusion, as there was no way that something from the old Kai'sa was left at this point. And that wasn't the case.  
  
"I.... Me Ride please...." She asked Soraka, who was left dumbstruck at Kai'sas words. This girl really wanted to ride her in her state? She wouldn't even be able to sand up on her legs at this point, but the serious and begging face of Kai'sa didn't lie. And even if this was her first virgin pussy, that she wanted to enjoy to her heart's content, she just couldn't say no now. Not after all she did to her. And considering her own libido, she could fuck the girl for the next few hours anyways.  
  
So she decided to give her a nod, before she stood up, walked around Kai'sa to seat herself on the headboard of the bed, with her head propped up with a few pillows and her legs spread wide with her massive horse cock laying on the bed like a snake, throbbing here and there to stiffen up, but the massive weight didn't allow it to rise. Kai'sa managed to turn around to face Soraka, but actually that was all she was able to do.  
  
She whimpered, she struggled, she sobbed, she hissed, and she even growled at her own failure. Every time she tried to stand up on her legs she failed miserably and collapsed on the ground, still too exhausted after those 1000 orgasms that Soraka forced onto her body before.  
  
She was starting to whimper at this point; still unable to do a thing, even so her heart desired it so much. Soraka was starting to feel pity for her, especially since she was to blame. Only because she wanted to test out her liquid output, she now ended like this. At first she deserved it of course for blackmailing her, but it was only the old Kai'sa that deserved punishment. This new Kai'sa was even more innocent.  
  
After one while minute and 2 dozen failed attempts, Soraka just couldn't stand the sight, and decided to call for help. Not only because she felt pity for Kai'sa, but also because those 2 minutes managed to stiff her cock up to live, now standing tall like a pillar of meat. This was the most stupid thing she could do right now, but she nonetheless did it.  
  
"Qiyana! come here!" she ordered, and Qiyana clumsily stood up and walked towards the 2 girls, still sticking out her ass in her cat-walk with a few more dozen pounds in her womb, her face was still giving a challenging gaze at Kai'sa, but not as intense as before now. She was watching long enough, to realize what her job was.  
  
So she carefully took a step towards the bed behind Kai'sa who was still pathetically trying to stand up. Once she was behind her, she unceremoniously hooked her arms in between Kai'sas armpits and forcefully tugged the girl up, until her feet were firm on the bed, Kai'sa only looked back with confusion, which Qiyana countered with an ironic, set-up smile, since she was still pissed that she got to fuck her property. But even now she didn't let go, because she knew that her weak legs wouldn't be able to hold her up. Like a mother teaching her daughter to walk, so did Qiyana helped Kai'sa forward until she stood right in between Soraka's spread thighs with the now fully erect massive horse-cock almost reaching all the way up to her pussy. As much as Soraka felt pity for Kai'sa, her cock felt differently. The sight of a broken girl, not even able to stand up properly because of its own effects, filled it up with pride, causing it to throb mightily in need, until it stood stiff as a spear high in the air.  
  
With the cock now grazing her thigh, Kai'sas attention changed from Qiyana behind her, towards Soraka, and her cock underneath her, her head tilted down with needy eyes as much as possible while being stuck in position due to Qiyana's hold.  
  
"GO SLOW QIYANA!" Soraka warned her by giving her a testing look, which Qiyana only replied with an eye-roll "sure, sure....". She felt totally stupid doing this. If the girl wasn't even able to ride Soraka by herself, what was the meaning of all this? She could just let Soraka fuck her, but who knows what's going on in her fucked brain.  
  
While she was lost in thoughts for only a few seconds, Kai'sa started squirming around, her eyes mesmerized by that massive cock so close to her own leaking pussy as she tried to get free of Qiyana's grip to put it in herself. But Qiyana knew that she would just fail miserably and collapse on the ground like a heap.  
  
She intensified her hold, and tried to hook her own chin on Kai'sas shoulder to look down past her small tits, to line her pussy up with Soraka's cock. It was a hard task considering her heavy pregnant stomach in the way, but she still managed to do it.  
  
Like trying to set up a hammer with a nail, so was she trying to set up Soraka's cock with Kai'sas tiny slit, which turned out to be a "little" harder, because of the hammer being a few times wider than her slit.  
"Well as much as I don't want to destroy this moment, I think you will need to spread her legs apart in order to put that massive monstrosity that you call a cock, inside of her. "Qiyana said, owning an angry stare from Soraka due her words, but she did as said and reached forward to Kai'sas calfs and spread them wider. With one person holding the upper body, and one her lower body, Kai'sa was good to go, or she thought, since she didn't know how sensitive her own pussy was right now. With her legs spread wide now, Qiyana lowered the girl down without care until Soraka's cock-head touched her slit, or more like it enveloped all of her labia and even more of her pelvis region in its inhuman width. Her cock throbbed in appreciation at the touch, rising for not more than 1 cm towards Kai'sas pussy, which was more than enough for the petite teen to cry out into the heavens, while her juices gushed out of her slit, covering the cockhead and trailing down the 23 inches length like icing.  
"Oh my~" Qiyana chuckled "I can feel her whole body trembling" she smirked, before her curiosity got the better of her. With devil intentions in her mind, she began playing around with Kai'sas body, lightly shifting it back and forth and therefore rubbing her tiny, virgin slit on Soraka's cock in joy.  
  
"NGHHHHHH- AHHHHHHHH!" she cried out again, more and more juices running down the cock as her world got shocked.  
  
"HEY!" Soraka shouted out with a warning voice, prompting Qiyana to stop playing around.  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE?! GET TO IT NOW!" she ordered, her worlds sadly not fueled by care for Kai'sa but more like her own need, as her blue-purple horse cock throbbed mightily against the girl's labia. Therefore its tone was much more fearful for Qiyana.  
  
Qiyana took a deep gulp of fear at Soraka's outburst and looked down again, this time trying to properly do her job. While Kai'sa was still suffering under Qiyana's treatment, indicated by her now half-lidded, tired heart-pupils that still looked down on to the cock, Qiyana slowly let her down on that cock, and when she felt like the very cockhead was in the perfect angle for entry - which was hard to tell, because she couldn't see shit due to Soraka's massive cock obscuring the girl's labia - she applied more downward pressure on Kai'sa to push her down. She started to hiss and whimper in discomfort in tandem with Soraka who felt pleasure at the mere touch of Kai'sas boiling-hot pussy lips.  
  
Soraka had luck that Qiyana was helping the girl out. Qiyana had enough experience with sticking her massive horse cock inside of her slit, and looking at Qiyana's concentrated face, Soraka felt like her pet was starting to get into it with more enthusiasm now. How bad she didn't what Qiyana's real intention was. Looking at Kai'sas needy face, Qiyana instantly realized that the girl had no idea what she got herself into. She wasn't serious because she wanted to help her mistress out. She was serious only because she wanted to see and hear Kai'sa cry out by utterly underestimating her godcock.  
  
More and more juices ran down and lubed her cockhead up after the seconds, running down stronger and faster the more pressure Soraka's cock applied on her slit. Not long and the juices even managed to trail down all 23 inches of Soraka's cock in a lewd display. It was a slow process, but Qiyana knew, it was necessary or else the cock would just slide past her slit and up her belly. She of all women in this room knew it the best.  
  
While they didn't see anything, Soraka and Kai'sa could at least feel how the cock tried to enter her pussy. Considering the difference in width, with Kai'sas virgin slit being like 1-2 inches wide and Soraka's cock about 6 inches in diameter, the cock firstly started to push Kai'sas pussy inwards. The pressure on her pussy turned out to be too much, but since her virgin slit was just too small, it just forced to push it inwards to its limits, instead of entering her. But Qiyana knew when that limit was reached, meaning, when her pussy just couldn't run away any longer. And this was the case now when Qiyana realized that applying pressure to Kai'sa was growing harder now.  
  
Without telling anybody, she changed her grip and wrapped one arm around Kai'sas slim waist while she used the other arm to reach down, creating some kind of barrier with her palm at Kai'sas pelvis and Soraka's cock. Even her used pussy didn't manage to fit her massive horse-cock inside of her snatch sometimes, resulting in the massive cock sliding up her belly instead of entering her snatch. However, with her palm-barrier hindering the cock from sliding up her belly, it had only one way to go now.  
  
With a smirk on her face, Qiyana kept lowering her onto that cock, relishing in the growing hisses and groans from Kai'sa as well as Soraka's tensed expression with clenched teeth, as she felt how the pressure on her cock actually forced it to bent a little, instead of finding entry. But Kai'sas body was starting to give in as well. Her body-system was in high alarm, alerting the fucked-silly girl of what might happen as her labia spread slowly but surely to make way for Soraka's bulbous cockhead. With the form and width of her cockhead it felt more like a ball was trying to shove its way inside of her pussy, instead of a needle.  
  
With Soraka's cock now bent to its limits, the last possible way for Kai'sas pussy to prevent the insertion, vanished, thanks to Qiyana's unrelenting push on Kai'sa. She shot her head up into the heavens and groaned as she felt how her labia spread more and more. Thanks to the agonizingly slow process of Qiyana it felt like minutes for Kai'sa. Her whole face constricted to pain with each passing inches, her pussy was forced to spread open. She always thought that this might be the last centimeter of her cockhead, but then she was proven wrong again, when Her snatch was forced to spread more and more with wet-slick slurping noises. And it were only 3 inches that stretched her labia out yet with 3 more to go. Her tiny virgin slit, was already not a slit anymore as it was forced to adapt a round shape around Soraka's never-ending cockhead. As the 4th inches entered her snatch with the pain intensifying, Kai'sas inexperienced mind instantly realized, that this was not supposed to happen. So much stretching should not be possible and especially necessary. So much **_cock_** was actually not necessary as well, but her broken mind stood no chance against her new-found desires. No matter how much her body tried to tell her, that she would not survive this, her new cock-musk created mind cried for more.  
  
Just when the last stretch forced her labia obscenely wide around that monstrous cockhead, did Qiyana stop. She looked down and saw that it was only 1 centimeter left to fit the wide cockhead inside.  
  
With a devil smirk in her mind, she spoke up.  
"hey, Kai...?" she asked, picking up Kai'sas attention, as she looked to the side at Qiyana's grimacing face on her shoulder, her own face tensing, and straining due to the foreign feeling in her pussy.  
  
And just when the girl let her guard down to look at Qiyana, did the Latina-girl do what she could do best, and that was being a cocky little bitch.  
  
Kai'sas whole face froze in place, except her cute little heart-eyes that constricted in shock as it all crashed down on her out of nowhere, while Soraka's moan indicated what happened. With an extra harsh tug, Qiyana forced the last bit of cockhead inside of her, and with the biggest part inserted, the harsh pull even pushed 3 more inches of her shaft inside. This foreign feeling could only be described with one word in Kai'sas mind: fullness. TOO full to be honest. That cock didn't act like it would fill up this empty feeling that Kai'sa had since this morning. It filled it, **overfilled** it more than necessary.  
  
Qiyana's sadistic smile grew wider when she looked at Kai'sas shocked pupils. She knew too well how it felt when that monstrous bitchbreaker filled her pussy for the first time. And instead of using this knowledge to warn others, she used it to fuel her own sadistic joy. And it worked better than she could have ever expected. Those empty eyes told her everything: pain, pleasure, confusion, awe, worship and complete **_fullness_**.  
  
But they only lasted for 3 seconds. With a little delay of her body to process this foreign rush of pressure in her pussy, Qiyana could perfectly see how after those 3 seconds, her pupils shot up in a blink of an eye, her mouth as well shot open to cry out, but the only thing that left was a trembling, stuttering gasp. It still surprised Qiyana how fast Soraka's cock was able to change a girl's face from whatever expression to utter mind-numbing pleasure. She for herself tried to stay sane, but whenever that massive width of her cock stretched her pussy further than her limits allowed, she just couldn't do nothing else but putting on a fucked-silly face. Just like Kai'sa right now, whose once-virgin slit was impaled with the 6 inches width of her horse cock.  
  
With her system now picking up the insertion, her whole body started to shiver and spasm. Her head shot up into the skies, her pussy (surprisingly, considering what Soraka did earlier) squirted a wave of juices down on Soraka's body and face, while her whole world broke apart. Soraka shut her eyes when that tight, virgin pussy clenched down on the upper parts of her cock like a vice.  
  
Kai'sas body shocked as she tried to get used to the full feeling of Soraka's horse cock, but it turned out to be a fruitless try. The biggest cock on the planet was just too much for her virgin pussy to deal with and left her a gasping and trembling mess second after second. The realization that her horse cock turned out to be too much for her to handle, since her snatch was not able to accommodate its massive size, should be enough of a reason to take a break right now.  
  
But Qiyana had different plans.  
  
* **TUG** *, and another 2 inches pushed into her depths, this time shocking Kai'sas very core. She felt something in the inside of her heating up, and since she couldn't tell what it was, I can tell you. Soraka's cockhead has reached her tiny cervix-barrier. The term "barrier" fit it very well, because Qiyana planned to breach it just right now with another mighty *TUG*. The unholy destruction of Kai'sas pussy could not be described as a "hammer and nail". The nail was still Kai'sas pussy, but Soraka's cock should better be described as a fcking wrecking ball with the way it destroyed Kai'sas insides. Instead of trying to get the nail inside of the wall, her wrecking-ball of a cock just destroyed the whole wall. Just as the nail stood no chance against it, so did Kai'sas inferior pussy stood no chance.  
Clenching, tightening, constricting even trying to crush that cock was a ridiculous attempt to get it out. The cockhead was now resting and touching at Kai'sas tiny cervix. An x-ray vision would allow to see how ridiculous it looked. The massive cockhead currently throbbing against that barrier was looking like a 20 feet tall giant, trying to squeeze his way through a human-door. Qiyana did not even have to fight over reaching deeper depths in her snatch, because the heft of her cock did all the work. Instead of trying to squeeze through that barrier, her cock just broke it in. Her cervix had no other choice but to succumb to this massive shaft and with one push from Qiyana alone, the spongy barrier tore open, spread wide around that bulbous cockhead by brute force alone and embedded her cockhead successfully inside of her womb. (No blood of course, I don't like that. She also didn't bleed, because her hymen broke/tore a few years ago, thanks to Kai'sa always doing athletic stuff.)  
  
With the way her pussy just tore open without any hope to fight back, it all proved that this bitch-breaking celestial cock could not be tamed down. Not even a virgin, extremely tight snatch was spared. Soraka had the exact effects that it was meant to have when she descended onto this world with this cock, and that was mating of course. But to ensure a 100% successful mating rate with not even a 0.000001% failure-rate, this massive bitchbreaking horse cock seemed to be necessary. Instead of just making it a little bit less pussy-devastating by shrinking its size and therefore forcing Soraka to fuck her girls more than once, it made sure that one fuck was enough, and her matching cumtanks and dense cum-substance was also making sure of that.  
  
Qiyana was making sure to teach all of that that to Kai'sa in this exact moment as well.  
She tried to teach her, that it took what it wanted, that it filled up what it wanted, that it reached as far as it wanted, and that it broke whoever it wanted.  
  
At this point her not-so-virgin pussy should just accept its new destiny. No pussy in this planet could even hope to challenge her monstrous cock. And if they tried to they would end up like Qiyana and Kai'sa, an inferior broken mess. But no matter how hard she got fucked and how wrecked and useless her pussy would be rendered for any other penises in the future, Kai'sa was still trying to hold onto herself. She felt like she was at the brink of falling down to the pits of insanity, one small finger holding onto the edge of mountain that would spare her body to fall down into the 1000km deep cliff. Her desire to make her new master happy fueled her resistance. She tried to withstand the mind-numbing pleasure of Soraka's massive cock filling every last nook and cranny of her pussy walls, and even going further beyond that. But as mentioned before there is no way for a pussy in this planet to get accommodated to its size. Every pussy had its limits and Soraka's 23 inches bitch breaker mercilessly **_breached_** that limit with her width and length. Not even after 1000 years of non-stop fucking, could her pussy hope to stand a chance with the way her cock set every last single nerve-ending in her system aflame. Tears were running down her rolled-over eyes as Kai'sa still tried to nonetheless. Even with her womb now completely breached and filled, she tried to tense her whole body in order to not let all of it go in an mind-breaking orgasm that would not allow any return.  
  
And her silly mind thought she stood a chance if the cock would just stay still now, if she just stood still now it was only a matter of time until her pussy would get accommodated to that stretch. She really was stupid enough to think that Soraka was pleased by filling her snatch up to the limits.  
  
  
How bad she didn't know that even if her pussy got filled to the very brim, it still was able to stretch further. And since about 10 inches of big blue horse cock were still in the open, Qiyana decided it was time for the next stage. She firstly removed her hand-barrier from Kai'sas slit, since the entry already happened. However she did not miss the opportunity to slide her palm up the huge tenting bulge that reached from Kai'sas pelvis, up to her belly button, the touch sending a shiver down Kai'sas and Soraka's spine at the same time, before Qiyana hooked both her arms around Kai'sas arms pits again, but this time she connected both her hands on top of Kai'sas scalp, adapting a full-nelson position from behind - without the leg-lock though - that Soraka used on her so many times before, and which managed to fill her up so good~.  
  
She lastly crouched down onto her knees so she would be able to use even more force by pulling the girl down. She wanted the next step to be especially devastating for Kai'sa.  
She didn't give a fuck about Soraka's order to go slow, she wanted to see how this bitch would give up any hope and start crying out like the whore she is, reminding her that stealing away her cock would not come without consequences!  
  
Kai'sa however did not see any of this. The only thing she could think about was to hold onto her dear life to get her pussy accommodated to that massive cock. Her face showed none of that, as it already succumbed to the pleasure. Eyes rolled up, mouth hang open, releasing an endless silent cry of pleasure as her whole body shock, limps hanging down lifelessly. Only the few corrupted brain cells she had left, tried to hold onto her left sanity. But the next move would make her finger slip and let her fall down onto the pit of insanity.  
  
And Soraka was also not able to stop Qiyana from what she had planned. Slow or not didn't matter anymore. With the way Kai'sas constantly orgasming pussy was clenching down on her rod with a crushing force, was sending endless waves of pleasure through her core, which threatened to blow her load already. This was not how she expected her first virgin pussy to go. She for herself underestimated the tightness of a virgin. Considering the euphoric pleasure invading her senses by going rough and hard, she felt that if Qiyana didn't push the girl down, she would be doing it by herself.  
  
Just like the other 2 girls tensed expressions, was now Qiyana also straining her face. Her sadistic smile vanished into an angry focused face, as she tried to tense her arms as much as possible, before she abruptly tugged Kai'sa down on the last 10 inches of Soraka's cock in the blink of an eye.  
  
"NOOOooOOOOOooOOOO~~~ ♥♥♥" she cried out into the heavens like a siren, unsure how the word "no" was still in her vocabulary, but it seemed as if these were the last remnants of Kai'sas old self deep hidden in her mind. And what Soraka's musk started, will now be finished by her cock. She had been feeling OVERfilled already when Soraka's cock was filling up every part of her pussy and womb, and even stretching it beyond that point. Now how was she supposed to describe the feeling of her womb being pushed up through her insides up to the bottom of her sternum? Not sure if pussies are elastic, but Kai'sas special snatch stretched none the less. The once tight hole that reached up to her navel was now running through her whole insides up to her tits, and all of it was filled and stretched with a log-thick massive horse cock. Looking down onto her gushing pussy, you could make out her labia being stretched dangerously wide around the 7-8 inches thick base of Soraka's horse cock (because her base is 1-2 inches thicker, don't forget). Her labia was strained red around the cock, almost invisible due to the strain and the massive shaft taking up all the place. Her juices were literally spraying in a dense spray out of that seal, almost not even able to escape her snatch due to the massive shaft in the way. And her sensitive clit was also grazing the horse shaft thanks to the pussy having to spread further than humanly allowed.  
  
Her ass was mashed flat on Soraka's crotch, and the result of all 23 inches inside of her tightly clenching hole was visible on Soraka's features. With that horse-cock pushing the rest of her organs aside and impaling her body all the way up to her tits, Kai'sa truly felt as if a log was currently impaling her whole body. But considering that this log was impaled in her snatch, the only thing she could feel was pleasure. No matter how painful it must have felt, Soraka's celestial cock made sure that everything was transformed to mind-numbing pleasure. Her moans intensified to hisses and groans as the crushing grip on her cock was so hard, that it was starting to feel painful already. Like an empty water bottle getting squeezed down, so was her pussy trying to crush that monstrous horse cock down. She could literally feel how her cock was actually forced to push inwards, her spongy cock-flesh was forced to pull together for a mere inches, until her cock made itself noticeable inside of Kai'sas insides by emitting a heavy *THROB* that thickened every part of the 23 inches shaft and stretched her pussy wider, resulting in another shrilling cry from Kai'sa that AGAIN made her pussy squeeze down on Soraka's rod and force it inwards before it also again throbbed mightily. Squeeze and throb, squeeze and throb it went, every squeeze causing Soraka to let out a throaty groan while every throb lured out a high-pitched cry of painful pleasure from Kai'sa. Qiyana looked on all of it with joy for one full minute until Soraka spoke up  
  
"I- NGHHH ~ Sh- She is too tight!" she managed to scream out before being forced to clench her teeth again.  
"Oh my? She is? Tighter than me?" Qiyana asked, acting wondered.  
"Y- YES!" she answered fast, not able to realize what an effect it would have to Qiyana if she admitted that Kai'sas fresh once-virgin pussy was tighter than her own divine Latina snatch.  
"oh she is.... well, how about we-" she strengthen her grip once again on Kai'sas scalp "loosen it up a little!" she shouted out, before she mercilessly rotated Kai'sas body from side to side. The poor girl couldn't even process what the actual hell was happening to her while Qiyana was only using her to her own heart's desire. Of course with her body rotating to the side, so was her pussy and therefore Soraka's cock forced to bent with it, but the stiff meaty pillar protested against it, and even though it was forced to bend to left and right, it still applied extra pressure to each side of her pussy walls with every bent. When it was forced to bend to the left it applied more pressure on the right nerve-endings of her pussy, when it was forced to bend to the right, it applied more pressure on the left nerve-endings of her pussy. This successfully stretched her wider, and also broke her mind even further. When she thought she couldn't cry her lungs out even louder, Qiyana proved her wrong with this action. But she wasn't even done yet. With a few rotations of her body that successfully stretched her pussy walls apart, she was now standing up on her feet again, and slowly pulled the girl upwards again.  
  
Kai'sa couldn't take how much this cock was abusing her pussy. Her pussy was clenching down so hard as if that mast was a part of her body, and therefore when Qiyana tried to pull that cock out, then she also pulled her fucking pussy out. She cried out, her hands somehow managed to move into action and tried to grasp onto Qiyana as much as possible, to tell her to stop this mayhem, but Qiyana kept going, uncaring of Kai'sas well being. And to Kai'sas demise, the full-nelson hold made it extremely hard for her to grasp something of Qiyana from behind. Not to mention that her brain was currently melting.  
  
Soraka and Kai'sa could both feel how her womb struck onto her glans. With each retreating inches, her womb slowly moved its way down her insides again, Soraka could make it out by the extra-hard grip of the girl's cervix around her glans, and poor Kai'sa could feel it because Soraka's bulbous cockhead was applying a constant pressure on the bottom parts of her womb, fruitlessly trying to get free, but the shape of her horse cockhead ensured a perfect hook on that womb. Inches after inches retreated with a ridiculous amount of Kai'sas pussy juices. With the way her pussy was clamping down onto her retreating cock, Soraka could make out perfectly in her position how the inner walls of Kai'sas pussy were trying in vain to let go, she could see the pink - or now red strained - inner walls of Kai'sas pussy sticking out about 1 inches and clamping down on her cock. If this kept going she might even prolapse this girl's pussy on her first ever fuck. But she couldn't and didn't want to do anything against it, especially when seeing something as the sight of her monstrous horse cock leaving her snatch inches after inches. The pleasure was just so intense, and ran through her body, allowing Qiyana to do whatever she wanted with poor Kai'sa as long as it applied pleasure on her 3-month long neglected cock.  
  
Kai'sa however didn't have the luck to feel that tingling feeling pleasure. The stimulation **flooded** her body and brain with endless supplies of pleasure, too much for her to handle at this point, as seen on her non-stop crying face.  
  
A sudden prickling pain made Soraka squint an eye shut, and even Kai'sa was feeling it as her cries were suddenly struck in her throat, while her eyes shot down to look at Soraka with constricted pupils of shock and fear. But Qiyana just smiled as she felt the little resistance on her upwards pull. That small pause gave Kai'sa enough time to warn the pleasure-induced Soraka of the upcoming problem.  
  
"MASTER PLEASE! PLEASE!" she shouted out and looked deep into Soraka's pleasured filled eyes. Qiyana had pulled her cock out until the previously 10 inches remained in the open, successfully pulling Kai'sas womb all the way down onto its proper position again. And if they were able to look at Qiyana's sadistic smile now, they would realize that she planned to pull it out even further, trying to do something extremely painful and pleasurable to Kai'sas snatch as the cockhead was still hooked on her cervix.  
  
How unfortunate for Kai'sa that Soraka was still too lost in the stimulation of her tightly clenching pussy, and also too bad that Qiyana was not waiting another second to let Soraka realize, what she planned to do.  
  
(This might get a little too extreme for some people now, but I won't prolapse it all the way)  
  
With no way to reach her master's brain, Kai'sa tried to turn her head around and asked the Latina girl if she would show some mercy by looking at her golden eyes with her own constricted and fearful violet eyes.  
  
Too bad that Qiyana didn't have one ounce of compassion inside of her bimbo brain.  
Too bad that Qiyana didn't care if her pussy would be unusable after she prolapsed it.  
Too bad that Kai'sas pleading look had the quite opposite effect on Qiyana, which fueled her hate for this girl even further.  
  
With her target set, she flexed her arms and pulled further, only to meet resistance. She knew she wasn't as strong as Soraka, but damn this girl was really trying her best to keep her pussy intact. It wasn't only her cervix that refused to let go of the fat hooked-in cockhead. Her whole damn pussy as well, was trying to not stretch further by clamping down onto her mast as hard as possible.  
  
  
"MNGHHH~ DAMN!" Qiyana shouted out "Your pussy is really trying, isn't it?" she teased the girl a little, giving her hope that she would survive this, but Qiyana already prepared for that.  
"that let's see how it deals with this!" she cried out before she suddenly pulled Kai'sa down again, forcing her womb to push a few inches into her insides again, before she forcefully TUGGED the girl up again, the momentum causing her womb to successfully lower down 1 centimeter further, resulting in one more centimeter of red-strained pussy walls exposed in the open, and of course another extremely painful cry from Kai'sa: "HIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" her world broke apart around her. With new vigor, only fueled by her fear and pain alone, her hands immediately fidgeted up and down from behind her, trying to reach at least something of Qiyana that would stop this brutal act, but Qiyana didn't give her any time because she quickly pulled her down again, pushing her womb up again before another forceful tug resulted in another centimeter of her pussy walls being exposed in the open air.  
  
This was a sensation that Kai'sa could not describe in a million years. Her pussy was filled with horse-cock, that something that she could definitely tell. But for some reason those 1-2 inches in the open made her also feel like her pussy wasn't inside of her anymore, yet those parts of walls on the outside were still as stimulating as the rest of her pussy walls.  
  
Tug after merciless tug made Kai'sas vision swam. She felt how her vision turning darker over the seconds, and all hope of preventing a complete prolapse faded to acceptance. With Qiyana's arms hooked safely under her arms and around her scalp, she couldn't do anything but accept being used like a toy. And instead of going slower one her slowly breaking body, Qiyana laughed like a lunatic and moved faster, her arms picking up the pace of pulling the girl up, pushing the cock further into her body, before she forcefully pushed her down again, sending another centimeter of her pussy walls into the open. Her painful cry with every pull turned more and more lifeless, and her shocking arms behind her were also losing their force and will.  
  
Soraka's moans and hisses were unheard all the while. Even thought she warned them about 3 times already that she was close to her orgasm, it fell on deaf ears, since Qiyana was too busy trying to break Kai'sa.  
  
With about 10 tugs and about 3 inches of her pussy prolapsed successfully, Qiyana already saw it as her win. Looking down at Soraka who was still to lost in pleasure and looking at Kai'sa, who's escape attempts lost their strength, with her poor pleading look turning to an exhausted death stare, a smile crept into her face, that it would not take long until Soraka's cock belonged to her alone again. Once she destroyed that pussy (and her life) she could have Soraka all for herself again. Just as it should be.  
  
But since she thought she had that victory in her pocket, she let her guard down. Kai'sas limp, trembling hand was still trying to grip anything, and when it suddenly moved towards Qiyana's scalp, both girls' eyes suddenly shot open again, as Kai'sa managed to grip a bunch of Qiyana's beautiful white hair. Kai'sas eyes shot open with hope filling her heart once again, and Qiyana's own shot open because - firstly because this cum dumpster was staining her beautiful hair with her disgusting hands - and secondly, her win didn't seem as secured as she thought it was.  
  
"How dare you..." Qiyana almost hissed like a feral cat. With new madness fueling her strength, her arms flexed and pulled and tugged the womb further inwards.  
"How dare you touch my hair!" and another tug, that forced Kai'sa to cry out again. But no matter how hard Qiyana wrecked her pussy, her hold on her hair was still as firm as ever, as if she was holding onto the last bits of hope, which was actually the case.  
"LET GO ALREADY!" Qiyana cried out as she tugged her down again, but Kai'sa pulled it even harsher with every tug.  
"HEY! YOU WILL TEAR IT OFF!" she cried out furiously, pushing the girl further down. Each tug caused the grip on her hair to loosen up because of the painful wave of pleasure that ran through Kai'sas system, but she didn't relent none the less, not even when now 5 fcking inches of red-strained pussy walls were in the open air, showing exactly how well it clenched down around Soraka's monster cock.  
Qiyana was already bending her head back, trying to stifle the intensity of Kai'sas tugs, but she kept pulling it further down, now spreading each strand to its limits. It was a tough battle, the faster Qiyana bounced Kai'sas body up and down, the more her hair got pulled.  
  
"Hey.. ahhhh~ Qiyana... if you go so fast.. I might be...." Soraka's voice was strained as she was in her own world, not aware of the bitch-fighting going on right above her.  
But Qiyana was also not aware of Soraka's impending release.  
  
"AH FUCK IT! OK YOU WON! LET MY HAIR GO!" she cried out in defeat, after successfully prolapsing 6 inches of Kai'sas pussy. She let go of her lock-hold, which prompted Kai'sa to also let go of Qiyana's hair. But no matter how good she could feel about winning, her fucking pussy was burning and her brain was currently frying due to the strange strain. She was breathing heavily while looking down with her dizzy expression. Considering how many times her brain got played with today, it should be impossible for her to show any kind of emotions, but even the sight of her own, now 6 inches spread-open pussy walls in the open air, shocked the girl to her core. She was so shocked by her own prolapsed pussy, that she didn't realize that Qiyana wanted to punish this girl one last time.  
  
Before Qiyana focused her attention on her own almost torn-out hair, to look at the mess that Kai'sa created, she placed both her palms on each of Kai'sas shoulder, before speaking out in a pissed, yet sadistic tone.  
  
"If you want it so badly, then take it all you fucking bitch" she declared before she used all the force of her arms, gravity and even her whole body to shove the girl ALL THE WAY down onto the rod. With the tight hold her walls had on Soraka's massive horse cock, the prolapsing walls disappeared into the depths of her pussy once again in the blink of an eye. And so was Soraka's massive throbbing cock now shoved balls deep inside of her snatch, with her womb resting all the way up under her tits again.  
  
What a rollercoaster of emotions Kai'sa had to deal with today. Her eyes immediately shot up again as the stimulation consumed her very soul. This was a brutal fuckfest of emotions that she had to go through, and she could swear her face was already hurting due all the different kinds of expressions she was forced to adapt today. But she would be glad to find out, that this current fucked silly expression with rolled over eyes and an open mouth was the only expression she would be making for the rest of the night.  
  
The harsh tug felt like a thunder hitting her right in her core, sending her straight to cloud 9 again as nothing but a silly ahegao face adorned her face. So fucking gone, that she didn't even hear Soraka's words that announced her release.  
  
"AHHHH FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" she cried out while shutting her eyes in concentration "I... I.... I AM CUMMMIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!" she cried out, her balls preparing their monstrous load and immediately went into overdrive. Her wide strained sack suddenly constricted. 1 inch after another her balls, plastered 2 feet away on the bed, forced to constrict towards her pelvis until long lastly, the 2 beach ball sized nuts were right in between her spread legs. The sac tightened up, slowly but surely shrinking down to further pronounce the massive cum-tanks as they strained her scrotum in all their round-shaped glory.  
  
Just like her cock was throbbing readily in her snatch, so were her to balls now starting to throb heavily, looking more like vibration as they the cum squirmed around inside her balls since they also realized that they would be set free soon. With the way her balls were fondled and teased by Kai'sa and herself 8 hours long earlier, they now had the best-possible produced cum inside of them. Not even 1 day old, it got produced as if she was a factory farm. Therefore, her cum was now **hotter** than ever, **thicker** than ever, **fresher** than ever, more **virile** than ever, and **readier** than ever to unload.  
Only 8 hours of constantly focused cock-stroking, balls-fondling & licking would be able to produce these extremely fertile swimmers. And all of them would be unleashed inside of Kai'sas fresh womb.  
  
But as lucky Soraka was, not everything would go as perfect as she wanted it to go. Since her cum was now extra thick, and Kai'sas pussy was still holding a vice-grip onto her cock she also had to focus her mind like she never had before, in order squeeze that viscous cum through her tightly clenched urethra.  
  
She tried everything, flex after flex she made her cock throb but with no cum to enter that pipe. Her cum was none the less flowing out of her balls. Too impatient to wait, her cum got clogged up exactly at the base of her cock second after second. That only forced her cum to constrict into an even thicker condensed cumball, making Soraka's task even harder now.  
  
But she was starting to lose hope at this point. Nothing seemed to work, her eyes were shut close in focus, her brows frowned, and her teeth gnashed together in total concentration. All of it without success. She felt her vision swim as every single attempt was fruitless, her balls even now still pumping out more and more cum, even though she couldn't release it, sloshing and rumbling in protest to be let free.  
"BY THE STARS!!! PLEASE!!! SOMOENE!!! ANYONE HELP MEEEE!!!!" she cried out into the heavens, her eyelids fluttering as she felt how her mind faded into the black over the seconds.  
  
...  
  
"I am already here my mistress~" Qiyana said in a sultry tone before she leaned down right behind Kai'sa, still careful not to apply too much pressure on her pregnant belly, before she reached with both her arms onto Soraka's massive gurgling cum-tanks and fondled them the best way she could.  
Her months long experience with Soraka's testicles did more than Soraka could have ever asked for. Her eyes immediately squinted as pleasure was bombarding her brain. Qiyana was not only reaching the right places, she was also applying the perfect amount of force on her balls. With a graze of a true obedient slut, Qiyana not just fondled Soraka's testicles, she **_MILKED_** them.  
  
And Soraka could feel it working, not the way she wanted to however. With Qiyana's godlike hands on her balls, they sloshed, brewed and rumbled in appreciation and instead of just releasing that clogged up seed, her balls went one level further and sent an even denser and stronger spray of cum out.  
  
What Soraka couldn't achieve with will-power alone, was taken over by her anatomy alone. With every nock and cranny filled to capacity, it found no way out of those balls, except that small passage that was clenching down so hard. Therefore her cum, slurped its way AUDIBLY through her urethra. Pump after pump after pump did her pipe got overfilled with cum, not giving Kai'sas clenching pussy a chance, as the fat underside of her cock bulged **3 FUCKING INCHES** wide, spreading her already wrecked pussy walls further, as her cum more than teleported out of her slit. Her piss-slit didn't even have time to adapt and open up, forcing the first batch of cum to spray out in a slit-like line instead of a circle-formed spray. But when it opened up, then more managed to squeeze out.  
  
It's out of question to even mention, that this massive flood of clogged up cum was shooting out of her cock in an endless wave. Not like when she throat fucked Kai'sa before, where it only flew out in waves. This time it just sprayed out in one smooth long flood.  
  
There was no such thing as "filling her womb up" because Soraka's massive cockhead was already spreading her little womb over her limits, literally forcing that small chamber to adapt the shape of her bulbous cockhead. Her cum immediately expanded her womb, and Kai'sa could feel every single one of the trillion sperm cells inside her womb as they tingled her sensitive walls by squirming around inside of her. It was sad that the other 99.9999999% of cum had no chance to fertilize Kai'sas eggs. First come, first serve. Or. The early bird gets the worm, or something like that.  
  
The first and only egg of Kai'sa stood no chance. It was surrounded by trillions of sperm cells, and each and every one of them made their way through that small barrier. Usually an egg would immediately close down, whenever the strongest of the many sperms breached its wall, therefore denying the others any entrance to it.  
  
Soraka's cum however was - oh what a surprise - a different breed. Imaginary and literally. Firstly, there was no such thing as "the strongest" because even the weakest link of Soraka's load was 100x times stronger than Kai'sas inferior human egg. And therefore secondly: The useless barrier that her egg created was meaningless against Soraka's superior cum. That's why all sperm-cells pierced through the barrier, trying to be the first, millions over millions breached the wall, until long lastly nothing was left, literally. Humanly it should not be possible, but like piranhas did her sperm cells let nothing of her egg left, therefore none of her sperm cells won the battle.  
  
But that didn't matter either, because they had another different tactic to fertilize. By their mere superior residence inside of Kai'sas womb, they forced her ovaries to ovulate immediately. Egg after egg left her ovaries, unable to keep up with Soraka's output, resulting in another wave of obliterated eggs. Only a few of those million released eggs won, and those were only the lucky ones, that managed to breach through the very core of her egg in an instant. This wouldn't hinder other sperm cells to invade this egg as well, but in order to not destroy every single one of them and prevent a proper fertilization, Soraka's system designed them that way, that they don't interfere with another egg that has been successfully fertilized, meaning that if one managed to rush its way through the middle, without another sperm cell even having the chance to breach the outer-wall, that egg was out of business. Those chosen sperm cells could now take a rest, and wait for the mayhem in Kai'sas womb to end. They just had to chill inside of their new host and wait 9 months to release their current home. And a home it was for them. Soraka's fertilization process was much different than others. It's not like the upcoming child will have half of the mothers and half of the father's chromosomes (not sure if that's biologically right, but whatever). For Soraka's cum, the egg was just a short-termed nest that would supply it with nourishments to make it grow. How those babies that had 95% of their father and only 5% of their mother inside of their DNA would actually look, you will find out when Qiyana gives birth in a month.  
  
ALL OF THAT MENTIONED X-RAY DESCRIBTION ABOVE TOOK COURSE IN 0.1 SECONDS!  
  
And to Kai'sas demise she could feel all of it. She could feel how Soraka's eggs tried to invade her eggs and destroy it in the process. She could also feel how her ovaries were forced to send 10000 eggs out in an instant in which 99,999999% were also destroyed. Her heart pulsated inside of her chest, not because of the destroyed eggs, but rather because of the 0.000000001% that would make her a mother. She, an inferior being, blessed with celestial swimmers from such a godlike horse-cock...  
" _A mother_...." Kai'sa thought in her broken mind while her heart-pupils pulsed in the same pattern as her real heart. That joy didn't last for long, because the next 99.99999% of Soraka's swimmers were on its way to fill her womb and melt her brain. Since Qiyana's fondling released her load in a constant flood, it also meant that her orgasm wouldn't last that long this time around, but it also meant that there was no break for Kai'sas brain to rest, and also no break for her body to get accommodated to the slowly, but surely growing womb that tented her belly. Like a balloon that got filled with air, was her womb filled with cum. Not 1 second in and Soraka could already feel the womb on the sides of her cockhead disappearing, stretching that chamber further and replacing the tight walls of Kai'sas womb with her own boiling cum, and Soraka could also tell in the midst of her euphoric orgasm, how fucking hot her own cum was this time around. 5 seconds later Soraka could not even feel the bottom of her womb that used to hook her cockhead onto it. Her womb stretched downwards again, slowly but surely allowing Kai'sas lower belly to inflate, instead of her upper belly. With no cockhead hooking her cervix shut, Soraka thought that her cum would leak out of her pussy, but thank god, Kai'sa used to be a virgin just a few minutes ago. Her pussy was still too tight and Soraka's cum too thick, to let any cum escape, and therefore not make a mess out of the bed.  
  
Thanks to Qiyana, Soraka did not have to focus her mind entirely on cumming. And thanks to Kai'sas tight pussy, she did not have to worry about any cum spilling out of her womb, and also not about her climax losing its force.  
  
With all her worries and stressful thoughts gone, Soraka could now finally loosen up and let herself go in her orgasm, to relish in the first ever virgin cunt that she had in her life. The constant pleasure of her orgasm was making her brain feel dizzy, but she couldn't just surrender to those feelings, not when this was the best fuck she ever had in her life. While her whole body was in cloud 9, she collected the strength to reach forward and take a hold of the 2 limb arms of Kai'sa, before she slowly pulled the girl towards her. With her cock still balls deep in her snatch, Kai'sas upper body slowly fell forward, before Soraka stopped her descent by holding her chin in her blue hand like the owner of this girl now. With her face now only being a few inches in front of her own Soraka took her time to analyze that expression.  
  
  
"Oh what a good girl you are Kai..." she complimented as she looked deep into her rolled-up violet heart-pupils while her cock was still releasing its load inside of her, clearly audible by the sloshing sounds of her fire-hose spray, so intense that the sound even reached through the walls of her skin. Soraka moaned lightly at the sight of the unresponsive girl, and closed her eyes before she leaned forward and locked the girl's lips in her own, invading her mouth with her own tongue and playing around with its insides in the same way her cock was playing around with her womb. She slowly opened her eyes into a half-lidded pleasure-induced expression to look 1 centimeter in front of her to those rolled over eyes, the sight causing her cock to give 1 heavy throb. Every part of the girl's face was filling Soraka's heart and cock with utter joy, that she managed to do this to her. This day would definitely push her self-confidence and show her how strong she really could be, even if that meant by only using her cock to break girls. None the less, Soraka felt strong now. She snaked her tongue along Kai'sas own, playing around with the teen's tongue as it was just as unresponsive and limp as the rest of her body. But even if Kai'sa could not react to it, she could clearly feel that tongue in her mouth, and therefore managed to utter a weak throaty moan that vibrated in Soraka's own mouth, causing her cock to throb another time as pride filled Soraka's sadistic heart.  
  
After about 1 minute of sloppily kissing the limp girl with salvia leaking out around the tight seal of their mouths, she slowly withdrew her head while pushing Kai'sa further away. Hot steam left Soraka's mouth as their lips and tongues were still connected with each others in a few lines of salvia.  
  
She changed her grip on her chin and instead encompassed her left cheek with her thump and her right cheek with her index finger, before she lightly applied pressure on her jaw and forced her limp mouth to open slightly, giving her a better look at the cavern of Kai'sas salvia filled mouth which trailed down the bottom of her chin in a long constant line. This was giving her an even more stupid look, being played around with as if she was a doll, while her eyes were still rolled over.  
  
Soraka just couldn't hold back her chuckle as she remembered something that Kai'sa said earlier  
"and you wanted to ride me.... what a silly inexperienced girl you are Kai...." she said in a sultry tone, before she leaned forward and tried to place Kai'sa upright again, the girl was still tumbling from sight to sight, but her stiff shaft acted like a perfect stabilizer to keep her straight on Soraka's lab.  
  
Once done she leaned back and sank her head down into the cushions as her eyes trailed the ever growing belly of the girl. The heavy inflation already made her look like she was ready to give birth. Her belly was so fat right now, that it was resting on Soraka's own abs, and after all it was only a time until gravity took over its task to make it hang down. The outline of her cock was long gone, except that small piece at the tip, lost in the ocean of cum in her womb. Soraka trailed her eyes over every part of that inflated skin, as she imagined how the girl's previously small womb was not stretched so far, that she could fit a basketball inside of it.  
"All of my cum inside of your womb, Kai..." she let out in a sultry pleasure filled voice, as her curiosity got the better of her. That belly was growing non-stop and she just had to feel it, so she reached forward with both her arms and placed both her palms gently onto some parts of the inflated skin, emitting a groan from the fucked silly girl above and leaving Soraka dumbstruck at the strange feeling. It was like someone was sending a few million small trickles onto her palm, it was tingling her palm. Without a doubt in her mind it was her own cum that was squirming around wildly in her insides. She couldn't hold herself back, and decided to squeeze it a bit, only to be left dumbstruck once again, as the texture could only be described like jelly to her. This was probably thanks to the thickness of her cum. whenever she pushed a finger in and out; it immediately wobbled back to place. Those touches were not so pleasurable for Kai'sa of course, who was letting out deeper groans, since Soraka was not only poking her belly, but also her hyper sensitive womb. Getting her womb obliterated from the inside was more than enough for her, but she didn't have the "capabilities" or more like the sanity, to tell Soraka, that she should stop playing around with her baby-maker like it wasn't the most sensitive part of her body.  
  
Time was flying past Soraka faster than she wished it to. This was the nearest she ever felt to heaven. With a virgin high-class pussy around her cock and the cockiest bitch's skillful hands on her testicles to keep her orgasm rushing through her cock, while she could just chill, see and feel how Kai'sas already fertilized womb expanded around the touch of her palm.  
  
5 minutes in and her gushing cum-spray haven't lost even a bit of its force. She filled Kai'sa up with so much of her swimmers, that her womb was forced to hang down lower over the seconds due to the heavy weight inside of it. It didn't take long until another sensation was shredding Kai'sas already melted brain further. Her womb was nestling lower and lower inside of her body, yet something extraordinary, in this case the 23 inches long meaty horsecock, was still stuck firmly in her pussy and it was reaching all the way up to the bottom of her cute little teenage breasts. Since gravity forced all of her cum to the very bottom of her stomach, there was still a light bulge right under her breasts tenting her skin out with a different form than the large growing cumbelly. That bulge was small in comparison to her pregnant looking belly, yet it was still a little larger than a clenched fist. With such a massive fist sized tent on Kai'sas petite, slender teenage body, it was hard to believe that it was reaching all the way up from her pussy opening. But looking past the obscuring belly down towards Kai'sas extremely wide stretched labia around Soraka's monstrous cockbase, meant that that shit was not a joke, and that Soraka was seriously balls deep inside of her earlier-virgin teenage cunt with her massive 23 inches bitchbreaker.  
  
What made this sensation so new for Kai'sa and how she actually managed to feel that tenting bulge in face of a few gallons of cum stretching her womb apart, was that this tenting bulge was stretching her womb apart even further. Not only that, it applied a steady pressure on the same spot with each passing second which to her demise grew more intense with every liter of cum that was injected into her womb. Her womb strained around Soraka's cockhead as it wanted to be let free and also sink lower to the rest of her stretched womb on the bottom. And since all of those many gallons of cum were in her womb, and this cocky cockhead didn't even move an inches to make life easier for Kai'sas brain, the few dozen pounds of Soraka's cum were weighing her womb down on exactly this point. And getting accommodated to that sensation was a lost case for Kai'sa because Soraka's never ending release expanded her womb further, stretched it further, made it heaver and therefore trying to sink even lower, while her strained upper half was still forced to stay at its spot as long as Soraka's cockhead was in the way. At this point that upper womb-part stretched around her cockhead as if it was second skin. And to top it all off and cause more damage on Kai'sas brain, which seemed to be impossible since she got already broken about 12 times today, the dense fire-hose cumspray out of Soraka's thump-thick piss slit released its load **DIRECTLY** onto the exact same spot of her womb for a few minutes. With not even 1 millimeter space between Soraka's piss-slit and Kai'sas womb it crashed onto that spot with insane speed and power that felt like she was being zapped by a taser, but from the inside, and about 5 minutes straight, and also on the most sensitive part of her body, which made it 100 times worse for her. It crashed down with such intensity, that Soraka could even hear the heavy spurting sounds as her cumspray hit her womb.  
  
With her whole body rendered broken and unresponsive, the only thing Kai'sa could do to speak out this sensation was letting out moans and groans from the bottom of her throat as well as losing herself in spasms and trembles all over her body. No matter how much this cock was piercing her womb in the same pattern as her brain, she didn't want to and didn't have the strength to cry out for mercy. Her pleasure-induced ahegao face, that didn't change since the last 5 minutes at the exact moment in which Qiyana ruthlessly pushed her almost-prolapsed pussy all the way down onto Soraka's rod, said all about how Kai'sa was feeling right now. At this point it was hard to tell if she even was alive, but her spasming pussy, her trembling body and the few light twitches on her expression, that meant she was orgasming again, told Soraka she was doing **_just fine_**.  
  
The new Kai'sa loved it to her heart's content, as she only saw it as a part of her life now. But if the old Kai'sa would still be here, to realize that **_THIS_** was necessary to make this tingling feeling in her pussy go away, that bothered her the whole game long, then she would have immediately slapped Soraka's cheek the very second she unleashed her cock in front of her in the toilet-cabin and ran out as if her life depended on it. If she could look at herself now, the once proud, fighting, helpful Kai'sa so horribly defiled, exposed, fucked, wrecked, destroyed... **_broken..._** then she might not even have joined the league 2 years ago.  
  
too bad she didn't have a say in this matter anymore, too bad that her old self was not even existing anymore because Soraka's fuck and cock-musk erased her old self, obliterated it into little pieces, not even to dust, but more like to their atoms with no chance of return.  
  
**THIS** was Kai'sa now. The broken, fucked-silly, cock-hungry and cum-addicted mess which was currently being inflated with cum: **that** was Kai'sa.  
  
And what does the once helpful, kind, and supportive Soraka think about that?  
  
Looking at her astonished, pleasure-induced face, while her hands were still groping the belly in front of her, this sacrifice was worth 100%.  
  
7 minutes in, her balls size almost shrunk to half. Kai'sas belly was so large right now, that she could put a 9 month old pregnant woman with **triplets** to shame. Soraka had to reach forward before to reach Kai'sas belly, but considering how much it expanded, now covering up Soraka's torso from crotch to the bottom of her tits; she now had to buckle her arms in order to hold onto them. It was taking over more place over the seconds, and Soraka's palms on her every-growing stomach allowed her to perfectly feel how much it got stretched. Before, it was like she was poking into soft jelly, but now if she tried to poke it; it immediately went back into place with a loud rumbling noise.  
Her skin strained even more, and turned a pitch more red at the apex of the wide surface.  
  
This would have been a case for the hospital for the rest of the world, but for Soraka...  
  
"keep going Kai..." she remarked in a reassuring voice, speaking up to the broken girl, as if she was hearing her in her broken mind, while she gently stroked the wide surface of her belly, which resulted in a throaty, stuttering moan from Kai'sa "it is hard I know... but we still have about a half to go, so please keep it together!"  
  
... For her, it was one of the simplest things on the world. In the night in which her dark side utterly inflated Qiyana's body, she found out that the human body has much more limits than they think. Qiyana was the (still) living example of it.  
  
***  
  
13 minutes in, and Kai'sas belly was now reaching all the way up to Soraka's neck. With about 100 KG (or maybe a ton?) Kai'sas belly alone has now passed her own body weight. And it wasn't only encompassing Soraka's torso anymore. The growing belly didn't only inflate forwards after all. It still remained its round shape, and therefore most of her skin sank past Soraka's waist onto the bed sheets. But it also grew in height as well. Kai'sa would definitely be happy, that the tenting bulge of Soraka's cockhead wasn't applying pressure on her womb anymore, but considering that that it didn't strain her womb any longer, because _said womb_ grew even larger than Soraka's cockhead, it was nothing that she could be happy about.  
  
It was even hard to call this thing a belly anymore. And comparing it with multiple-birth pregnancies was also an underestimation because it grew larger than a 9 month old sextuplets-belly already. It was more like an obscenely large balloon was attached to her front that already encompassed her own slender waist and reached even higher than her tits. By the looks of it, people would actually think that Kai'sa was a part of that cumbelly, instead of the cumbelly being a part of Kai'sa. Sadly the belly grew so large, that Soraka couldn't even look onto Kai'sas fucked-silly face anymore. Those beautiful violet heart-pupils and her lolling tongue sticking out of her wide-open mouth were not visible for Soraka anymore. Since the belly almost reached her neck, she couldn't place her palms onto the front surface of it anymore of course, so Soraka changed her hold and instead spread her arms to the side to take a big chunk of skin in the left and in the right. And when she felt them, she realized that they might have actually reached their limit already.  
  
Maybe she wasn't as stretchable as Qiyana, because Qiyana was thicker, or maybe because she was more like an adult compared to the teeny Kai'sa, but none the less: she realized that trying to inflate this belly to the same level as Qiyana's, was an impossible task, not yet at least! With a little bit of training and stretching it wouldn't take long to surpass those limits. But considering how fucking red it was right now and how strained the skin felt to the touch, it was more than enough for now. She would not like to test those limits, or make it....  
  
She was glad that her release was also reaching its limit now. The 13 minute long constant cum-spray lost its force, and Qiyana, who had to stretch her arms all around Soraka's cumtanks before and even then was not able to encompass all of its width, was now only fondling each of them with her hands, as they were now the size of handballs. All the cum of those earlier beach ball-sized nuts, and even more thanks to her system producing an even higher load in the midst of her orgasm that Qiyana speed up another pitch by fondling them all the while, was now nearing its end.  
  
That once small fist-sized chamber, called Kai'sas womb, was now expanded to the size of 2 beach balls combined. And it all was filled up with an indescribable amount of condensed, extra thick cum, in which surprisingly still nothing spilled out. Her previous cumspray slowed down to a still obscene cum-river, flowing more slowly but still 50x times faster than a regular ejaculation.  
  
Before telling Qiyana to stop stimulating her balls to produce and release more cum, she closed her eyes shut, and lost herself in thoughts, relishing in the last minute of pleasure as her palms touched the taut skin of Kai'sas belly, spread so impossibly wide, that the barrier between her palm and her swimmers inside of her womb was just 1 centimeter thick. She moaned and groaned gently as she imagined for herself how all of her sperm cells were swimming around inside of Kai'sas womb. How much she wished she had an x-ray vision right now to see through this tight barrier and witness the literal ocean of white inside of her womb.  
  
"MNGhhhh~ every nook and cranny..." she bit onto her lip at the mere thought to suppress her growing need "filled by me...." she thought before she opened her eyes again to behold the sight in front of her, which was only red-strained skin wherever she looked. That it was skin didn't matter to her, it was more the inside of it that she liked.  
  
"MNGHHH... Qiyana... you can stop now" she groaned as her heart filled with the most pleasurable joy that always came up in the last few seconds of her climax, and only when she filled the womb's of either Qiyana or this time around: Kai'sa. It was the heart-warming feeling of successfully breeding a woman that made her heart well up with imaginations of the future of her children.  
She wanted to relish in this feeling as much as possible, if there wasn't such a silly little girl on her balls that still fondled them, even though she told her to stop.  
"Qiyana... I said stop, now!" she tried to sound a little more dominant, which wasn't that convincing considering the orgasming high, she just went through.  
  
"MNGHHH~ *slurp* and what if *lick* I don't want to? *lick*" she asked, but her voice was somehow not as cocky and provocative as it used to be, because she was too busy and focused on making out with Soraka's balls  
"w- what?! Are you - NGHHHHH~oh fuck~ -... are you licking them?! didn't I tell you that you could li- MNGHHHH~ I.... I don't want you to- uhhhhhhhhhhh~" again, she tried to sound dominant, but her moans betrayed her and the hot steaming breath grazing her balls stopped her talking for good as a shiver ran down her spine. Qiyana just knew her sensitive parts too well.  
"how can you *lick* expect me *lick* to not lick them, when they are so tempting? *slurp*"  
Q-Qiyana- if- if you keep going... I don't think Kai'sa can take that much...."  
"and?" she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, as she snaked one hand under a ball, picked the massive hand-ball sized orb up, and placed her juicy lips all around it, before she tried to suck it in, hallowing her cheeks out as she created a vacuum that intensified Soraka's cum-spray for just a second, before she let it *POP* out of her mouth to fall on the bed again, then she talked up again " just let her pop, what's the matter?" she added on the side as she repeated the same on the other orb again.  
  
  
This thought scared Soraka, and it made her angry, that Qiyana was thinking that way about other humans again even though she tried to fuck it into her system. This also proved, that she was not rough enough with that bitch, and once she gave birth to the children, Soraka would show her, that she can't just do whatever she likes. She might think that nothing happens to her because Soraka was taking care of the children in her belly, and she took advantage of that as much as wanted, but damn... Once the last month is over, and she gives birth, Soraka will let her feel all the pain (transformed to pleasure) that she had to endure with Qiyana over the course of pregnancy, only 100x harder, so she would never ever think about being disobedient to Soraka. But maybe she wouldn't need to do that? (keep reading)  
  
Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't even impregnate her again. She would fuck her ass, throat and pussy, but without releasing inside of her in order to break her for good. Or she could just neglect her pussy for a few days, which would have the same effect.  
  
But nonetheless, Soraka got angry now by Qiyana's words, and that rage gave her words the little more spice to it  
"QIYANA!" She shouted out "I don't want to hear anything of that stupid nonsense! I have had enough!" she smiled internally that she managed to suppress her moans and groans, this must have talked some sense into the girl, right?...  
  
" ** _no_**." *kiss-kiss* "I don't believe you. *slurp* you said you have enough, but *LICK* your cock-musk is telling me different things" her voice grew softer and weaker, losing its cockiness as it seemed that the endless supply of cockmusk successfully invaded her mind. And the blushing face and her glazy eyes only supported that theory.  
"Get off NOW OR ELSE I WILL-"  
"you will what?" she teased her, giving her balls another heavy smoother to tease Soraka  
"stop me? It's about time I get some of it as well!" she added before she sucked extra hard onto one orb. Her own pussy was tingling and leaking now, trying to rub her thick thighs together in order to stifle the lust, which made her fat bubble butt wobble. She was growing more aroused over the second, and no matter how strong she sucked, or how much she kissed, or how long she licked, her brain was asking for **more**. The lack of cock was making her more desperate. Her breaths came out labored, now sending hot steam onto that cock while her mouth produced more salvia on instinct, so much being produced that it literally drooled out of her mouth.  
" I WILL-"  
" have fun getting all that weight off your body!" Qiyana interrupted her one last time, before she went back to it, already knowing that Soraka's kind heart would not dare to shift around right now with Kai'sas belly inflated to that degree. And well, Soraka had no idea what she should say to that, but a sudden flash of inspiration should be able to stop all of it in an instance.  
"No..." she started, taking a pause since she didn't like the words she was about to say "but I will promote Kai'sa to my main-bitch and you will only be my secondhand-bitch". She didn't want to, but in order to convince Qiyana, she had to speak Qiyana's language.  
  
And it worked, the girl immediately froze and her eyes constricted at the realization. She... QIYANA THE (former) EMPRESS OF IXTAL ONLY ON SECOND PLACE?!  
  
Sweat was now visible on her face as the mere imagination of it was making her sick.  
"y-...y.... you wouldn't dare..." she tried to play it off cool, but her voice was full of despair and cracking in fear.  
"OH YES I WOULD!" Soraka confirmed it, which prompted Qiyana to immediately, without even thinking twice, get up, off the bed and walk around Kai'sas belly towards Soraka, without saying a word.  
  
No matter what Soraka had expected to come, was wrong. She had to deal with the old Qiyana for 3 months now, that she already forgot how the "new", her own created Qiyana used to be. She was kind, cute, obedient, and loved Soraka from the bottom of her heart. And especially she NEVER called Soraka with her name...  
  
Whether it was the cockmusk that reminded Qiyana of her place, or the fearful thought of becoming the second-class-bitch, was not clear. But it was clear that something awoke a hidden side inside of her. It was unclear what it was, but what was clear however was that Qiyana's personality took another 180 degree turn.  
  
Like an angry little girl she tried to underpin her angriness by stomping onto the ground on purpose while walking towards Soraka, her arms spread down next to her waist as she balled them into fists and had the best pouty look she could muster on her face.  
  
No matter what Soraka thought she would have to deal with by hearing the stomping steps, was wiped away as Qiyana's blushing, pouty, sweating face with dilated pupils was standing right next to her at the bed side.  
  
  
"MISTRESS PLEASE!!!"  
  
she cried out like a little child "I PROMISE I WILL NOT DEFY YOUR ORDERS!!! I PROMISE!!!!" her face quickly faded to a look full of sorrow as she looked on the ground to pay her respect towards her mistress "but..." she took a small pause as (for fucking real now, don't blame me, blame Soraka's mind-breaking cock) as a tear ran down her cheek and she started whimpering. She closed her eyes shut, raised her head again to look at Soraka now, before she opened them up and cried out with the best pleading voice she could muster: "PLEASE DON'T REPLACE ME!!! EVERYTHING BUT THAT!! PLEEEAAASSSEEEEE!!!!" she begged, whimpering like a little child as the Qiyana, that Soraka fucked into her, returned.  
  
Soraka was dumbstruck at first, not sure how to react because this was not what she expected to happen. But the crying girl in front of her quickly prompted her to spread her arms forward, and reach for Qiyana's blushing cheek. The girl quickly flinched an eye shut as she thought she was getting punished for being disobedient. But as kind-hearted Soraka is, she instead reached forward gently and placed her palm on the girl's cheek softly. Qiyana opened her eye slowly, her expression showing relief that she didn't get punished. Soraka slowly caressed her cheek by rubbing her palm around it, prompting Qiyana to nuzzle her head towards the hand like an obedient little cat, this time closing her eyes in peace and joy as she tried to imitate a cat-purr.  
"I was just joking my pet... of course I will never replace you..." Soraka forgot all about Qiyana's disobedience at this exact moment as she stroked her pet's cheek.  
Qiyana's eyes opened up to live: "does that mean I can suck on your balls?" she asked in a cheerful tone full of hope.  
"NO!" Soraka instantly answered, quickly changing Qiyana's smile to a sad expression,  
"BUT! you can sleep right next to me this night!" she said, prompting a leap of joy from Qiyana, as her eyes brightened up before she jumped onto the bed, immediately rolled herself into a ball (like a cat that's about to sleep), as good as possible considering her pregnant belly, right next to Soraka so that her face was nuzzling against Soraka's own head.  
  
"thank you mistress~" she said one last time in a sultry, low voice, before she closed her eyes and not 10 seconds later drove to sleep.  
  
With one problem-child taken care of, Soraka focused her attention on the other girl, the one where her cock was still embedded balls deep in her snatch. Thanks to Soraka's finished release, her womb didn't have to expand any further, but she still wasn't spared a bit. Kai'sa still trembled relentlessly, which was not surprise, considering the ocean of hyper-fertile swimmers tingling every little part of the inside of her womb. Her belly was so strained that the squirming of the never-dying swimmers inside of her womb was even visible on the outside, looking like small vibrations or rippling waves for the eye, which couldn't even think to describe what an actual fuckfest was going on in her womb. And of course, her womb was rumbling non-stop in protest now, sounding like a clogged-up sink that cried for release.  
  
Soraka could not see her face sadly, but even after repeatedly calling for Kai's name, the girl didn't answer, which told Soraka that she was still lost in pleasure, looking just as stupid as she did when Qiyana tugged her whole pussy down onto the cock.  
  
Every time she tried to shift her hips a little, or try to lift one heavy part of her cum-belly up, only resulted in a heavy rumbling sound from her overfilled belly. As much as she wanted to give this girl a rest now, her ever clamping pussy on her cock made it impossible for her to pull out. And to be honest with herself, Soraka still wanted to keep going. Yes her Balls were empty now, but she didn't even get a turn to fuck her snatch on her own!  
  
But with no other option left in her mind, and because it was already really late, which meant she needed to sleep now, to get ready for the next games tomorrow, Soraka decided to lower her head onto the cushions, and with 1 bitch right next to her head, and the other giving her cock the best possible massage she could dream off, she fell asleep much faster than she thought was possible after such an insane fuckfest.  
  
****  
  
(sometime in the early morning)  
  
"MNGhhh~ ahhhh~ ma-... uhhhh~ master.... master.... master...."  
faint groans and calls for Soraka managed to wake her up from her slumber. She looked to the right through the window, the sun was just setting up, which meant she actually still had about 2 more hours sleep, however....  
  
looking to her side, she saw Qiyana unconsciously nuzzling her head onto Soraka's shoulder while her arms were both locked around one of Soraka's own. And since she was still sleeping, it meant that those calls belonged to another girl.  
  
"master.... nghhhh~ so full~"  
  
With her head directed upwards she still only saw inflated belly-skin, but it was out of question who this sounds belonged to.  
  
"Kai?" she asked with a sleepy tone, rubbing her eyes with her hands, as she tried to prop her system up.  
  
"MASTER!" the girl cried out as hope returned after 2 hours of trying to wake Soraka up when her sanity returned: "please! Too much cum! Hurts!". It seemed as if the cock tried to build her brain up a little further over night, which lead to Kai'sa using more words now, but she still had trouble to form full sentences. Still, it was enough for Soraka to understand and to feel empathy for Kai'sa who has been filled with more cum than humanly-possible on her first ever fuck.  
  
"w- Wait Kai'sa, just let me...." she tried to prop her head up first, too look at the massive flesh ball in front of her, before she slowly opted for the same try as yesterday. But this time again it only resulted in protesting rumbles from the stomach, and since Kai'sa was sane this time around as well, she also moaned and groaned around when Soraka took a hold of her cumbelly or when she shifted her hips from side to side.  
  
"OHHHHH~ ♥♥♥ MNGHHHH~ MASTER STOP! TOO MUCH!" she cried out. Her sanity was intact now, but that didn't mean her pussy got accommodated to 23 inches of horse cock balls deep in her snatch.  
  
"This isn't working..." Soraka thought as she tried to think about a new idea. The first thing she had to do was to get all this weight off of her, and even if Kai'sa didn't like what she had in mind, the girl just had to endure it.  
  
Soraka slowly rose her upper body up, or so she tried. Just when she was moving 1 inch, Qiyana immediately pulled her arm closer to her, as she nuzzled her head deeper into Soraka's shoulder, before she... licked it?  
  
"mnghhh~ thank you mistress for *lick* letting me clean your cock *lick* please give me even more of your cockcream this time!" she whispered in her dreams, having another wet dream in which Soraka's cock had the main role again, which it actually had every single night.  
  
"Oh Qiyana...." Soraka rolled her eyes "not now!" she dismissed, before she forcefully pulled her arm away, which lead Qiyana to let out a whimper in her sleep, and instead opted to place her palms on her own pregnant belly to make up for it, still sleeping like a slumbering cat.  
  
With her hands now free she gently placed them onto some part of Kai'sas stomach, which wasn't so hard because she had a lot of places to touch.  
  
"I am sorry Kai. this might hurt a little bit..." she said before she applied a steady pressure onto her belly, more and more her hands sunk into the depths of Kai'sas belly, her knuckles literally disappearing in her cum belly while Kai'sa was crying her lungs out.  
  
"AH MASTER! STOP PLEASE! MY WOOOMMBBBBBB!!!" she cried out as the pressure of Soraka's hands was not only pushing her belly inwards, it was also firmly pushing against her sensitive womb. But it was necessary, therefore prompting Soraka to keep pushing. Not even 10 seconds in and Kai'sas cry faltered, and 1 second after that her pussy was suddenly clamping down harder on her cock  
"c- cummminnnnggggg!!!".  
  
"AHHH KAI NO!! DONT DO THAT NOW!" Soraka flinched an eye shut, as the clamping pussy made her cock throb. She did not realize it yet, but the warm comfy hole around her cock all night has speed up her cum production immensely, already looking big enough to release another load.  
  
With her cock now throbbing hard, and already ready to use that tightly clenching pussy of Kai'sa to cum, Soraka had no other choice left and cried out: "I am sorry!" . She didn't even give Kai'sa a chance to ask why she was so sorry, because Soraka suddenly pushed with more strength into her belly, her arms sinking a few inches deep into it, causing Kai'sa to orgasm again, but this time around the extra force did the works. Soraka could feel how her arms started to appear into the open again, as Kai'sas belly fell backwards, slowly but surely the girl fell onto her back, with her heavy stomach wobbling like pudding, now on top of her, reaching high into the air as the skin sank over her waist and nearly encompassed her own head.  
  
But even now it seemed as she couldn't get her cock out. Instead of flopping out, her cock only extracted a few inches and was now, thanks to Kai'sas compromised position bent downwards to match the position of Kai'sas pussy. Soraka skillfully stood up as fast, now sitting upright, and therefore directing her cock forward into a straight line towards Kai'sas strained pussy lips again.  
  
"Qiyana... Qiyana!" Soraka shouted out as she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"MNGHHH Mistress?" she slowly stood up and rubbed her eyes as she sat cross-legged on the bed  
"is it morning already?" she asked sleepily as her golden eyes opened up.  
  
"Yes it is, but that doesn't matter! I need your help here!" she quickly said, causing Qiyana's eyes to shine bright into live.  
  
"EVERYTHING FOR YOU MISTRESS!" she said in a cheering voice while looking attentive to her mistress.  
  
"I know this is a strange thing to ask, but... when I fucked you for the first time in the bathroom, how did I manage to pull my dick out of your pussy?" she asked a little shyly, because the events of said day were still a blur for her since her dark side took over the task of breaking Qiyana on that day.  
  
"Oh my. mistress~" she chuckled "it's really hard to remember because I for myself can't remember much as well with the way you used me on that day, hehe" she added in a teasing voice and chuckled.  
  
"I... I know, but is there nothing you can remember? It's really important!"  
  
"Oh it's important for my mistress...." Qiyana said, before she exaggeratedly put on a thinking face, placing her palm on her chin and lightly stroking her chin to think.  
  
"OH I REMEMBER NOW!" she shouted out.  
"YOU DO? HOW? TELL ME!" Soraka asked urgently.  
  
"You just tucked it out!" she said as if it was the most usual thing in the world.  
  
"w- What?" Soraka was dumbstruck at first "just like that? But didn't it hurt?"  
  
"hehehehe" she smirked as she thought back, "yes it did.... MNGhh~ I remember it clearly now... You first speared me onto the ground and span me onto my stomach. Then you pinned me down by laying all over my body, before you ruthlessly inserted your cock inside of me..." she started reaching a hand towards her own pussy which started leaking by the mere reminder alone "and it went so deep!" she used her other hand to point out how far her cock reached, and placed a finger right under her tits.  
  
"and then, when you came inside of me, you tried to pull out, but you couldn't because your cock was too big! so instead you stood up on your legs, squatted above my ass, held my ass cheeks with both of your hands to push me down, and just jumped up, releasing all 18 inches (remember, her cock was 18 inches long before she fucked Kai'sa) in one single pull and making me cry out in pain and pleasure. Oh and then you pulled me towards the little bench on the wall- OH NO! I remember, because it hurt so much I actually passed out for a few seconds, but you showed me no mercy and moved in front of me and slapped my cheeks with your cock until I woke up. AND THEN! you pulled me towards the little bench on the wall and placed your cock on my mouth, then you-"  
  
"YES YES OK! I GET IT!" Soraka stopped her talking, looking forward again to hide her blush, and also how hard her cock got by the way Qiyana talked about the way she treated the Latina like she was worth nothing.´, "but... but we almost prolapsed Kai'sa yesterday by trying to..."  
  
"Ah what! Don't worry about that!" Qiyana said "I only wanted to destroy her! As I said, you have to go fast, like *PSHU!* and not *pssshhhuuuuu...*" she gesticulated it with her hands as much as possible.  
  
"And you sure it will work then...?"  
"YES! 100% SURE!" she added while nodding her head multiple times up and down.  
  
"ok... so first I stand on my legs..." she said as she placed her feet onto the bed firmly, the new angle forcing Kai'sas lower half to lift up of the bed and therefore causing her belly to sink down, towards her face, this time successfully muffling the groaning girl for good behind her own inflated womb. "Then I crouch down" she now squatted down "and then I... **JUMP**!" she shouted while making a heavy jump 2 feet back onto the bed, almost toppling over, but somehow she managed to keep still.  
  
"MNGFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" a muffled voice of pain alerted Soraka to look down on her cock, to quickly realize with utter shock written on her face, that her cock only left her snatch for like 15 inches, with one problem. 10 inches in the open meant, Kai'sas cervix was on her usual position, and sadly the other 5 inches didn't mean her cocktip popped out of her tight cervix. Just like yesterday about 5 inches of red-strained pussy lips were prolapsed in the open air for Soraka to see.  
  
"QIAYANA IT DIDN'T WORK! WHAT DO I DO NOW!?"  
  
"OH NO! FAST! YOU NEED TO PUSH ALL IN FAST BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"  
  
"MNFGHH?!?!?!?" Kai'sas eyes constricted when she heard Qiyana's words, and as caring Soraka was, she didn't even waste one split second before she took one large step forward and immediately slammed all 15 inches back in her snatch.  
  
"NGHHHHH~~~~♥♥♥" Kai'sas eyes instantly shot up into her sockets again, leaving her in the same state as yesterday.  
  
Soraka heard that muffled moan, sounding exactly like a broken bitch, and she also felt how her pussy was suddenly clamping down on her cock with crushing force, she looked over to Qiyana, giving her an angry stare.  
  
"hehe~ I am sorry, you didn't have to go so fast on-"  
  
"QIAYANA! ONE MORE TIME AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!"  
  
And that was all it took to kill Qiyana's joy and turn her into a mewling mess again.  
  
"NO MISTRESS! I AM SORRY!"

"STOP APLOGIZING! IF YOU HELP ME GET MY COCK OUT THEN I WILL FORGIVE YOU!"  
  
Qiyana took a deep gulp and took this task serious now, since her own place was on the match.  
  
Without saying a word, she stepped of the bed, disappeared of Soraka's vision behind Kai'sas cumbelly and took a hold of the girl's arms and spread them up.  
  
"Now try again mistress!" she said.  
  
"What? Why do you think it will work now?!" she asked unsure.  
  
"Just thrust me! When you tried to pull out last time you pulled her body with you!"  
  
With still some doubts in her mind, Soraka had not many options left. She just hoped that Qiyana's role was important enough for her to not lie.  
  
She tensed her legs extra hard this time, before she again jumped 2 feet away.  
  
* **POP** * nothing more than a loud popping noise echoed around the room as her cock successfully flopped out of her cunt, dangling heavily around her legs with wet pussy juices dripping down onto the beds heats.  
  
What scared Soraka still was that Kai'sa wasn't letting out a word this time around... And just considering the sight of her massive horse-cock dangling between her calfs with pussy-juices running down the tip, meant that the retreat of her cock, out of her cervix should have made her cry out for sure. And since she didn't... well, Qiyana was to blame for lying to Soraka...  
  
But what Qiyana was not to blame for is that she forgot about the ocean of cum in her womb that had no cock-plug to hold it in anymore. But since Soraka has already gone through too much, and I am too lazy to keep writing, let's say that even after being split apart for longer than 12 hours, Kai'sas cervix somehow managed to close up when Soraka finally popped her cock out of it, and thanks to the viscous jelly-thick substance of her cum, it couldn't even slip through that small slit of her cervix, just like it had trouble traveling down Soraka's urethra yesterday.  
  
And when Soraka looked fearfully at her pussy, she as well realized that there was no reason to be worried. Reason was: Her pussy was perfectly open for Soraka to see. Not because it prolapsed, but more like its insides were showing off a 4 inches wide hole. All thanks to the blessed, inhuman, celestial horse-cock which stretched her pussy for more than 12 hours straight. She looked into that hole with curious eyes, she looked at the pussy-walls which did a perfect job stroking her cock, and even now, those walls were constricting in vain, trying to close down without success thanks to said monster cock. What made Soraka really proud however was that there was actually no single cum inside of that tunnel. Her cock did a remarkable job by sealing that cervix shut with its width alone. From her red-strained labia, up to the cervix-barrier, everything was clear pink, or more like red-strained pussy walls, except the lewd pussy-juices collecting up at the bottom of her tunnel or dripping down from the very top of her walls. And it surprised Soraka even more, when she looked down at her cockhead, imagining how its width stretched Kai'sas poor cervix, or more like tore it open. But now, when she looked into her open pussy, said 6-7 inches stretched cervix was once again closed down just like she was a virgin again. Pride filled her heart, that she managed to breed this woman so well, but her cock was also throbbing weakly as the sinful thought crossed her mind, that she would be able to tear this cervix open once again. But what also caused her lust to rise was the imagination of that unused pucker right in between her 2 cute, little asscheeks, which was even smaller than her once virgin pussy.  
  
With her cock now gone, Kai'sas back was laying flat on the bed again, allowing her belly to flop out of her face again, giving Qiyana a glimpse of her face first.  
  
"hehehe~ I guess you overdid her mistress." she chuckled as she playfully slapped Kai'sas cheeks, without getting a response.  
  
Soraka looked into that pussy-hole one last time before she jumped off the bed, and walked towards Kai'sa on the back, her wet cock dangling around her knees like a snake and hitting her knees witch every single step, which didn't bother her, because she got used to it a few decades ago. She walked past Kai'sas belly, already preparing her mind for the worst, even though she could already guess how she would be.  
  
And when she finally reached Kai'sas head, her assumption was correct. There was a reason why no sounds came out when her cock popped out of her cervix. Just like yesterday when Qiyana tugged the girl onto Soraka's cock in an instant, so was Kai'sa now again putting on a slutty, broken expression, probably since the moment where Soraka pushed her cock all the way in again because of Qiyana's stupid command.  
  
She looked down onto the poor girl.  
She experienced a fuck of a life time, a cum-filling of a life time, her mind corrupted so hard with no way of return, and all of it was visible on Kai'sas once proud face, now looking like nothing more than a broken, fucked-silly mess, with eyes rolled up and her mouth hanging open while her tongue hung limply down. "Broken" truly fit her face now.  
  
The sight made her cock throb in need of another fuck. But for the sake of this teenage girl, that would probably not even remember how she lost her virginity because of the way Soraka and Qiyana abused her since yesterday, Soraka decided to let the poor thing rest for today and let her come down from her high and also allow her to get used to this full feeling in her belly, because this would be the case for the rest of her life from now on. And considering that obscenely wide spread pussy, in which Soraka could see all the way through onto her cervix, which was a fucking virgin slit just one day ago, the girl definitely needed time to heal that up as well.  
"oh poor little Kai" she said in a compassionate tone whole slowly stroking the girl's unresponsive cheek "you did good my girl...."  
  
***  
  
2 hours later after Soraka warned and threatened Qiyana in 10 different ways to NOT even come close to Kai'sa while she was gone, which the girl only accepted with a pout, Soraka took out another of those many cockbelts of her drawer and fastened her cock onto her left leg, without even thinking about cleaning it up, leaving it in a second layer of pussy juices, that would definitely cause another girl on the league to fall under the effects of her smelly cock. Then she slipped her feet through her loin cloth before she made her way to the door, preparing herself for another rough day in the league with tempting hot chicks. And now that she thought about it, she also had to deal with the heads of the league, who will probably scold her for missing yesterday after only playing one single game.  
  
* **SIGH** * "at least my day can't become worse than that..." she complained, not knowing yet, that a special blue-purple skinned demon was already preparing her move to get a piece of that delicious horse-cock, and since Evelynn and Soraka were meta players, it wouldn't take long for them to get put into 1 game together...  
  
But what neither of them knew yet, was that they would meet sooner than Evelynn expected. To be precise, Evelynn doesn't even have to hope that she gets matched up into a game with Soraka, because she would meet her just in a few minutes!  
  
_________________________________  
  
hope you liked it.  
Sorry that it's not much fucking.  
sorry if it's not to your liking.  
Sorry, if my limited english vocabulary made this story unenjoyable to read.  
  



End file.
